Sun and Moon
by xTeamJacobx
Summary: 'I had, for the past 85 years, debated whether or not I had a soul. I realised now that I did. And it was entirely, truly, irrevocably hers'... Contains mature themes.
1. Chapter 1 Running In The Dark

**Okay, I'm a bit nervous about this. It's my first girl on girl fanfiction and I just wanted to give it a try. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Just to set the scene... In this story Jacob has imprinted on Bella, Edward never came back to Forks, the rest of the Cullen's never left Forks and there is no friendliness or cooperation between the werewolves and the vampires.**

**No copyright infringement or plagiarism is intended, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related.**

Chapter 1- Running in the Dark

Leah POV

_Fucking Sam! _I thought as I marched through the forest, punching the hard bark of the trees and pulling at branches as I passed. _Fucking Emily! Fucking pack! Fuck everyone!_

I was in a towering temper as I always seemed to be these days. I could feel my body shaking and shuddering violently as I threatened to phase. It wasn't as easy for me as it was for the others, probably because I resented what I had become so much. Jacob could phase as easily as he could breathe but for me it was confusing, complicated and uncomfortable.

I could safely say, without hesitation, that the wolf curse that plagued the Quileutes had ruined my life. If it never existed, if the world was free from vampires and the supernatural, then Sam and I would still be together. We were so happy, so in love, the high school sweethearts that everyone envied. He made me feel alive and whole, he made me laugh, he filled my life with light. And then suddenly he had stopped calling, he dropped out of school and told me to leave him alone when I tried to find him and bring him back. He had changed, he wasn't my happy and caring Sam anymore, though I still loved him, I would always love him no matter what he became. I understand now that he had phased into a wolf and was still trying to work things out in his own life before he thought of me, causing me hurt and confusion. Then Emily came along, my cousin who was as close as a sister to me. And that was the end of everything. The end of my life, my love, my happiness. I was left running in the dark, I became a completely different person, full of anger and hatred and inescapable heartbreak. It killed me that I had lost everything because of a wolf's ability to imprint upon their soul mate.

It didn't help that I now had access to all of Sam's thoughts when we were both in wolf form. I could just about deal with the rest of the pack and about their immature sexual fantasies that I had an uncomfortable insight into, including ones that were regularly about me, as almost every member of the pack had seen me naked. I had to listen to Sam think about Emily all the time, how beautiful she was, how perfect she was for him, how guilty he felt for mauling her face in a moment of anger, how terrible he felt for abandoning me. Asshole. His sympathies meant nothing.

My father was dead because the shock of Seth and I transforming had given him a fatal heart attack. My Mother put on a brave face but she was grieving for her husband and fearful for her children. The wolf had wrecked my family as well as myself.

Yet I seemed to be the only one who felt this resentment for what I had become, everyone else thought that it was the coolest thing in the world, the speed, the power, the secrecy, the exclusivity. Plus a few of them had also found their soul mates, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Jacob and Bella. Thankfully my little brother Seth hadn't found his yet, he was too young for that ridiculous sort of commitment. The thought of imprinting made me feel sick, I couldn't understand it, especially when Quil had imprinted on someone 14 years younger than him. It was just plain wrong. I still hadn't found my imprint because I was certain that my soul mate was Sam, no matter how much he had hurt me, ripped me apart inside, I still dreamed about him, I would take him back instantly if he wanted me.

But he doesn't want me. He doesn't even see me anymore, all he sees is her.

My body began to shudder violently as my body racked from the sobs. I staggered as I attempted to remove my baggy, cut off jeans and my vest top. I stumbled to the ground naked, bursting into my wolf form as I fell, landing on four large, grey paws. I whimpered a little but I couldn't cry when I was a wolf for which I was grateful. I hated crying, I hated showing how weak I really was, how much I ached under my tough exterior. I gave a low, rumbling growl which shook through my body, filling me with strength. I bared my teeth into a snarl. And then I ran, my legs bounding beneath me, the trees flashing past me, my paws barely touching the ground that I sped over. I was fast, the fastest in the pack. Running was when I felt comfortable, free, alive. I could run away from my heart ache, my hatred, my bitterness, my anger, my resentment until...

_Hey Leah,_ Jacob spoke in my head, his voice slightly tentative.

_Fuck off,_ I spat back at him. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I wanted to be alone. I always wanted to be alone, to run away, but unfortunately that was difficult when you have a mental connection to everyone else in the pack.

_Aw Leah come on, don't be like that. What's wrong?_ Jacob responded. Instantly I had an insight into what he was thinking about- Bella, as always. I didn't like Bella, she was more trouble than she was worth, plus she had been involved with our mortal enemies- vampires. I hated vampires even more than I resented Sam as if they hadn't decided to have a permanent home right down the fucking road then this would never had happened.

_I want to be left alone,_ I hissed.

_ Come on Sis, hang out with us. We're only a couple of miles away,_ Seth's voice rang in my head. I groaned, I didn't like being mean to Seth as he was so cheerful and carefree, he tried desperately to make me happy and I was very overprotective of him.

_Seth, please, _I softened my tone a little when I addressed him. _Just leave me alone._

_ Come on Leah, Sam isn't with us. You've got to stop being like this,_ I recognised Embry's voice.

_Oh good, well I'm sure Sam is off fucking Emily in his spare time, that makes everything so much better! _I laughed bitterly.

_Things won't always be like this, it'll be different when you find your imprint. You'll understand,_ Jacob tried to console me.

I let out a barking laugh. Nothing would make me understand why Sam had inflicted this pain upon me, of that I was certain. I shut the boys out of my mind and raced forwards, heading for the mountains, wondering whether putting distance between myself and the pack would somehow temporarily diminish my connection with them. I hoped it would.

I ran until my limbs ached, my heart beating hard and strong as I flew over the ground for miles and miles. The sun had set and I ran through the darkness, the full moon shining above me, faintly lighting my path through the dense forest. I felt as though I had a sense of purpose, as if my wolf was taking over me, leading me to a place that I did not know, but where I needed to be.

I let her guide me, my legs obeying her path, feeling a strange sense of excitement envelop me. I stretched my limbs, lengthening my stride to increase my speed. The trees were beginning to grow further apart, becoming less dense as I passed through, allowing the pale moonlight to spill over the ground. I breathed in the forest's smell of earth and pine, noticing a scent of roses intertwined with them. My ears pricked as I heard the sound of running water and I realised I was thirsty. The tinkling, musical sound of water flowing over pebbles grew louder, the scent of roses grew stronger, diminishing the scent and sounds of the forest.

I slowed slightly and unintentionally phased back into human form, distracted by the roses and the water. The ground was soft beneath my feet as I walked naked through the trees, my heart thrumming in my chest with an unknown anticipation.

I broke free of the forest and stood in the open air of a clearing. The moonlight shone down upon the scene, illuminating the small waterfall which was spilling icy, crystal clear water into a little lake and the purple grey rocks that lay around it. But I barely saw the beauty of this scene. My eyes were fixed upon the figure that sat upon one of the large rocks. She turned her head slowly as she heard me approach.

My heart stopped, I stood still, the world seemed to freeze as I gazed into her amber eyes. All the connections that I had made in my life, all the anger, all the bitterness, all the hatred, all the confusion and the loneliness, the feeling that I was running in the dark, lost and afraid, all dissolved in an instant. She was my reason for everything, for living, for breathing. She was my purpose, my soul mate.

She was my love.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Soul

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :) hope you enjoy this one too. I feel a bit bad about this chapter as I like Emmett and Rosalie and feel guilty for breaking them up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**

Chapter 2- Lost Soul

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett please... not tonight," I pleaded as Emmett's fingers ran roughly over my body and his large hands settled over my breasts, grasping them tightly through the material of my t shirt.

"Aw, come on Rose," my husband whined impatiently. "I'm horny."

"Yeah, well I'm not," I snapped, grabbing his hands and pushing them off me forcefully so they fell into my lap. He recoiled them grudgingly and folded his arms across his chest, his dark eyebrows furrowing into a sulky frown.

I let out a small sigh and slid myself across the satin sheets of our purely decoratative four poster bed.

"Ugh, fine," he grunted. "I'm tired of this shit, I'm gonna go see what Jasper's up to." He stormed out of the room, his feet falling heavy on the floorboards, and slammed the door behind him. I flinched as the sound echoed around the room, reverberating in my sensitive ears. The bed upon which I was sitting seemed to shake a little with the force of Emmett's push upon the wooden door. I heaved another sigh and stared out of the window at the sun which was setting blood red against the mountains in the distance.

Emmett and I were going through a rocky patch, though I didn't know if it had gone past that stage by now. Our rocky patches usually consisted of us arguing a little and aggravating each other but then having really great makeup sex. We still loved each other and we were still passionate for each other, at least we used to be. We had always been the most temperamental couple in our family and now the spark seemed to be fading fast. I hadn't heard of this happening to vampires before, they all seemed to have this eternal love thing going on. But Emmett barely kissed me anymore, he hadn't bothered to try and warm me up before he had so crudely grabbed my breasts, it's as if my pleasure no longer mattered to him, he just wanted to get himself off. He could get turned on in seconds and didn't seem to understand or care that it took me a lot longer, that I needed love and affection and wild passion before I could feel desire for him.

I hated that my husband refused to even talk to me. He just dismissed me as soon as I told him that I wasn't interested in sex, not bothering to ask me what was wrong or discuss my fears and concerns. I understood that this was partly my fault, I had made myself unavailable and I acted standoffish but all I wanted was for him to comfort me like he used to. I wanted the wild, fiery, passionate sex that we used to have, yet at the same time the thought repulsed me slightly.

I never could have imagined that the thought of being intimate with Emmett would make my stomach turn, he was so handsome, so funny, so caring, but he just didn't feel right for me anymore. I couldn't explain it, I'd been with him and only him in my vampire life. I didn't know about breakups and dating and the labyrinth of confusions that relationships caused. Neither, it seemed, did my family who were all happy in their little pairings.

There was a little knock upon my door and the sound startled me from my reverie.

"Can I come in," Esme's sweet voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I croaked back quietly. Esme opened the door, shut it silently behind her and walked over to me at human pace. I preferred this, it made her feel more comforting, more motherly. Her caramel curls framed her kind, concerned face as she sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked and her voice soothed me. I rested my head on her shoulder, my body felt heavy and though I had supernatural strength, I felt too weak to hold myself up anymore, I was defeated and tired. Esme smelled warm and comforting, though I knew that in reality our skin was as cold as marble. The one thing that I wanted to do was cry, to let the tears fall as my body shook from sobs, but it was impossible. It was too human, too tender, too weak a thing for a vampire to do. My eyes were dry, my body still.

"Emmett and I aren't going very well," I confessed and my words sounded so bland, so ordinary, not laced with all of the fear and the hurt and the confusion that I felt.

"Why? What's happened?" Esme asked as she stroked a strand of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"He just..." I struggled with my words. "We don't talk anymore. We don't laugh or play or have any passion or spark at all. He just wants sex, it's like it's all he wants me for, and when I don't give him what he wants he just sulks and walks away. He never asks me what's wrong or comforts me. We just don't feel... _right_... anymore and I don't understand. I thought that love was meant to be forever."

"So do most people. And sometimes it is, when you've found the right person. You and Emmett have been together for years, you're both strong willed and stubborn so you probably just don't want to admit to each other that you're having problems. You need to tuck away your pride Rose and just talk to him."

I nodded slowly. "Have you and Carlisle ever..." I trailed off, hoping that she would still understand what I meant.

"Oh sure," she gave a little musical laugh. "Everyone has their problems Rose, even vampires. You have to work hard to please each other and keep the fire burning."

Her words were making me feel a little better. "I need to think about things for a while," I said quietly. "I think I need to be alone."

Esme nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to run somewhere, clear my head. Then I'll come back and sort things out with Emmett. Tell him I love him, tell him not to follow."

Esme kissed me on the cheek and brushed her hand up my back as she stood up. "Love you Rose, everything will work out. I promise."

"I love you Mom," I whispered and she smiled at the word that I had never used to address her before. She slipped silently out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a faint click.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked slowly over to the window, sliding it open. I slipped effortlessly, fluidly through the gap and fell to the ground two storeys below, landing cat like on my feet before running into the distance with a burst of lightning speed.

The cold wind that slapped against my cheeks temporarily drove all thought from my mind and I concentrated on the fall of my feet upon the soft ground, the trees that flashed past me, the sounds and the smells of the dense, green forest. I ran for hours without stopping or slowing down, putting more and more distance between myself and my home, craving the escape.

I allowed my feet to slow when I reached a small clearing in the forest with a waterfall. I walked at human pace towards a large rock that lay beside the little pool of clear water, shining a glistening purple grey in the moonlight. I sat upon it and hugged my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin upon my knees.

Emmett. Oh Emmett. As desperately as I wanted things to work with him, I was somehow struggling to see the point of it. We didn't feel right anymore, it felt as though we were broken beyond repair with nothing left to fix, no foundations on which to build upon. I stared into the cool, clear water, letting the sadness wash over me at the loss of my relationship, imagining that the fall of the water were my tears that I could not weep.

There was a disturbance behind me, soft footsteps falling upon the earth, but I did not whip around in shock, my teeth bared defensively. I wasn't at all surprised to hear it and as I slowly turned my head I realised that I had been expecting it all along. I knew, somehow, that there was nothing to fear.

My golden eyes fell upon a woman, standing naked, her perfect copper skin illuminated by the pale glow of the moonlight. She was tall and slender, gorgeous, and her nakedness didn't bother me. Her face was beautiful and exotic with a straight nose, full lips and dark twinkling eyes that gazed at me through thick, long eyelashes as though she was seeing the sun for the first time. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, completely silent in the soft light of the moon, the musical notes of the water trickling playfully over the pebbles in the pool the only sound in my ears.

The beautiful woman standing before me made me feel safe, comforted. I wanted to be close to her in a way that I couldn't explain or describe.

After a while, when I finally felt as though I could move again, I gave a small smile, the corners of my lips turning upwards for the first time in what felt like forever. I felt as though I should say something but words seemed to escape me. I moved slowly from the rock, my feet touching the wet, pebbled ground. Ice cold water cascaded into my shoes but I did not feel it. I walked slowly, cautiously towards her, afraid that she might disappear into a puff of smoke because surely this perfection, this beauty, was not real.

She began to move closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine as her bare feet stepped lightly over the earth. We drew ever closer, each step closing the gap that kept us so cruelly apart, until she stood directly before me. She was slightly taller than me, maybe by a couple inches, and I looked up at her, gazing into the depths of her dark eyes which twinkled in the moonlight. She slowly lifted her hand to touch my cheek and the touch of her soft, dark skin upon the pale marble of mine burned with an intense heat that I had never experienced before. I closed my eyes as her sweet scent of flowers filled my silent heart and her warmth spread through my frozen body like fire. She smelled like home, a smell that I recognised as though I had known it for my entire life.

I opened my eyes to look back into hers and saw a single, glistening tear fall from one of her eyes and roll slowly down the smooth, flawless copper skin of her cheek. It was so beautiful, so honest, so real that it made me laugh a little, not because it was in any way funny, but because I realised now that I had been waiting for her all along.

I had, for the past 85 years, debated whether or not I had a soul. I realised now that I did. And it was entirely, truly, irrevocably hers.


	3. Chapter 3 What's In A Name?

**I'm so happy with all the reviews I've received for the first two chapters! Thank you so much everybody. This chapter was a lot harder for me to write as I was having a bit of writers block and wanted it to be perfect, hence the slight delay.**

Chapter 3- What's In A Name?

Leah's POV

The seconds seemed to lengthen into minutes, the minutes into long, blissful hours as our eyes locked upon one another. I found that I could not move my body, I was completely frozen. The only part of me that moved was my heart which beat in my chest, surprisingly steady and rhythmic. I was more aware of my heart in that moment than I had been in my entire life. It felt as though it was beating more strongly than ever before now that it had been given a purpose, a reason to beat and carry on beating for as long as she needed. As I gazed at her, transfixed, she slowly straightened her legs which she had been hugging close to her chest, lowered her hands to her sides and slid delicately from the large rock which she had been sitting on. She never dropped her topaz gaze, staring back at me with equal engrossment. Her long, wavy, golden blonde hair rippled in the gentle breeze, the overpowering scent of roses drifting towards me from the end of each delicate strand as she moved closer.

Her face was overwhelming, unearthly beauty embodied in human form, outstandingly gorgeous in every way. Her white skin was flawless and smooth, her cheekbones were high, her nose perfectly suited the shape of her face, her full lips were pale, her eyebrows were arched a little in surprise above her eyes that were as golden as her hair.

She was so beautiful that I felt a little diminished in her presence, plain and ordinary, but the way that she was looking at me made me feel anything but ordinary. I was beautiful in her eyes, I was perfect to her.

As she moved closer the magnetic pull that I felt between us strengthened and I felt my legs carrying me forwards. I was aware in some conscious part of my mind that I was naked, something which usually would have embarrassed me, but I felt completely comfortable. She was the only thing in my world, she stole my focus entirely. She was so close that I could smell her sweet breath and see every one of her dark eyelashes that blinked over her unusual coloured eyes as they continued to stare up at me.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I inhaled her enticing scent deeply as we drew closer, stopping when we were standing a few inches apart. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe as I gazed at her, amazed by just how beautiful she was. It was though I no longer needed anything but her, I could survive without food or oxygen or water but if she was taken out of my life I was certain that I would not be able to exist.

I was overcome by the desire to touch her, to place my hand upon the fair skin of this angel and feel that she was solid, not just a dream or a cruel illusion. I reached out my hand to touch her cheek and I felt a shock of electricity run through my body as her icy cold skin burnt mine. Her flesh did not mould itself around my fingers, it was not supple or soft; it was as hard as marble as though she was a statue. Her skin glowed and shimmered in a pearlescent way in the moonlight, so perfect and beautiful, so true.

I was so happy, so relieved, so stunned that I had finally found my imprint and that she was so remarkably gorgeous. I was faintly surprised that she was female, though when I thought about it I realised that it made perfect sense, it didn't feel strange at all.

I felt my eyes burn as a single tear slipped slowly down my cheek. I was a little embarrassed at my show of emotions that I was so used to suppressing but it only made her smile and laugh a little. Her laugh was musical and tinkling like a wind chime, the most genuine and heart-warming sound that I had ever heard.

She reached out her hand to touch my cheek, mirroring me, and her cool skin seemed to sizzle against mine. I wondered briefly why she was so cold, though I thought I knew the reason and knew that whatever it was, it didn't matter to me right now.

I slowly drew my hand away from her face and she copied me, the patch of skin that she had touched feeling pleasantly cool. As our hands lowered they brushed against one another and she wrapped her long, slender fingers around mine so that they intertwined, hot and cold, dark and fair, fire and ice, sun and moon.

I smiled a little as I saw how pale she was in contrast to me, so delicate and fair though her skin was diamond hard. I wanted to talk to her, to hear her angelic voice in my ears, to whisper secrets to her that I had never told anybody before. I trusted her more than I trusted anybody else, I had never thought that I would trust again. I never thought that I would love again, but my feelings for her were so much stronger than they had been for Sam, it made me wonder why I had ever thought that he was the one.

It was so stupid, so goofy, but I could think of no other words to say to my angel. The only word that my mouth and lips could formulate was "hey." I breathed the short utterance as I gazed into the depths of her eyes, feeling foolish.

She smiled and her face lit up, seeming to glow even brighter in the shimmering moonlight, as my word echoed in her ears. "Hey," she whispered in return and her voice was as beautiful as her laugh, musical, a soft caress to my ears.

I thought that she might start to feel uncomfortable under my gaze but she stared back at me with equal fascination and I could tell that her mind was whirring with thoughts. I hoped that she would tell me what she was thinking so I could hear her voice again.

"I don't understand," she said slowly, her voice making my heart leap with excitement, and her eyebrows creased into a little frown. "I feel like I was waiting for you to come, like I was destined to be here. Does that make any sense?"

"More sense than you can imagine," I nodded, gently squeezing her hand. "I think we were meant to meet tonight. In fact, I'm sure we were."

She paused as she took in my words, still frowning a little, it made her look completely adorable. "I feel like I've known you my whole life," her lips formed the words and I watched them move. "Your smell, your face, your touch... it's all so familiar."

I smiled, "I know, it's strange. I could smell you from miles away, like roses. They drew me to you because I felt as though I'd known that smell forever. It guided me here and then I saw you... and I just knew."

"Knew what?" she asked, her voice soft like silk.

"That you were the one."

Her cute little frown disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful smile. Her body inched a little closer to mine, though the small gap between us still felt like miles. I couldn't explain my need to be close to her, my longing for her. It made no sense, yet at the same time it was so natural, as if it was built within my soul.

My hand slid against the soft material of her t shirt as I wrapped my arm around her delicate waist. Her icy touch brushed against my bare skin as she held me closer against her, sighing a little as our bodies touched. I leant my forwards and rested my forehead against hers, breathing in her gorgeous, enticing, floral smell.

"I've waited for you for so long," I whispered.

"So have I," she breathed.

She tilted her head upwards and her cold lips brushed against mine, drawn together like magnets. The temperature of her skin, the feeling of her lips pressed against mine made my heart race.

The only person I'd ever kissed before her was Sam, and she was so different to him. Her touch was so gentle, caressing. Her lips were full and sweet against mine, moving slowly, delicately. She was the only thing in the world right now, the sweet smell of roses, the tender touch of her lips, my arms around the curves of her waist. All reason, all fear was blissfully erased, leaving nothing but a cloudless, clear, starry night sky in its wake where she was the moon. My warm tongue lightly touched against hers and she responded, her tongue curling around to delicately touch my top lip, asking for entrance. My hands caressed her body and her silken hair, wrapped around her as her tongue slowly massaged against mine. Her hands moved up and down my back, exploring my hot, naked skin and I tensed a little under her touch. Her breath was sweet and irresistible. The tender kiss of her full, pale lips sent shivers running down my spine, every vein in my body feeling as though it had been set on fire and then frozen. Her delicious tongue slid against mine and a faint moan escaped my eager lips.

I felt weightless, as though gravity was no longer powerful enough to hold me down. The only pull inflicted upon me, the only thing keeping me rooted, the only thing preventing me from floating away, was her.

Her lips pulled slowly away from mine and I saw that her eyes were alive with a fiery passion that I had never before witnessed. I wanted to kiss her again, my lips ached for her touch.

"I just realised, I don't even know your name," she said quietly as her fingertips caressed my skin.

"Leah," I replied. "Leah Clearwater."

She smiled and kissed me again, a small, tender kiss which left me burning with longing. "I'm Rosalie Cullen," she said.

_Cullen_... the name rang a bell, but I was so distracted by the beauty of her first name and the fact that my lips had once again pressed themselves against hers that I couldn't figure out the connection. My mind felt fuzzy, my body warm and content as I held her in my arms. The pace of the kiss began to quicken, becoming more sensual. She let out a small, quiet moan that made me tighten with arousal and her hands ran through my short, silky hair. Her long hair was curled around my fingers and I gently pulled her head back, kissing along her jaw line, delicately lapping the spot just beneath her earlobe, devouring the sweet, luscious taste of her skin.

Her skin was frozen beneath my lips as I kissed down the graceful curve of her neck and her hands grasped my hair. I looked deep into her eyes, the strange golden colour sparkling with lust. My fingers ran over her hard skin and I frowned a little.

"Cullen?" I repeated quietly. Her hands cradled my face and she kissed my cheek, not paying much attention to my deliberation. Her cold, hard skin, her golden eyes, her stunning beauty, her name... but surely it couldn't be? She didn't seem like one of them; they smelt horrible, sickly sweet and acidic, the smell burnt my nose; she smelt wonderful.

"Are you a... a... vampire?" I stammered.

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked, taken aback. "How do you... know?" she asked, frightened.

There was only one way I could think to explain. I stepped back several paces, my heart aching as I moved further and further away from my love. I looked at her apologetically and then burst into my wolf form. It was easier to transform this time, it wasn't so awkward, perhaps imprinting had strengthened me. I fell upon my four paws, still staring at her but this time through my wolf eyes. She still looked beautiful, she still smelled amazing, she wasn't an ordinary vampire.

Comprehension dawned on her face and she gave a small nod of understanding. I phased back to human form, surprised that I was still on my feet rather than sprawled across the ground like I usually was after phasing, and walked back over to her. I didn't touch her, fearing that I would frighten her or have her push me away, but I stood close to her.

"Oh," she frowned. "That's... strange."

"Yeah, very strange," I agreed.

She was a vampire, the only thing that I had been born to hate. I thought back to high school when we had studied Romeo and Juliet and two lines stood out to me.

"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," I quoted, surprised that I could still remember the exact wording.

"It matters not what something is called, but what it truly is," she wrapped her arms back around me and kissed me. "I love you Leah."

Her beautiful words flowed through me, warmth spreading through my body despite the chill of her touch. I didn't care what her name was, I didn't care that she was a vampire, my mortal enemy. She was my soul mate, my love.

"I love you Rosalie," I whispered and the fire of my lips melted her icy kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Where I End and You Begin

**Thank you for my lovely reviews, you guys spoil me! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

Chapter 4- Where I End and You Begin

Rosalie's POV

Leah's kiss was like nothing I had ever before experienced. It was warm, tender, gentle and so filled with gut wrenching love that I felt as though my body couldn't take it, that my heart was swelling up until it threatened to burst. My feelings for her were so strong and so powerful that I didn't quite know what to do with them. I didn't understand how one minute I could be mourning for the loss of my marriage and the next I could be deeper in love than I had ever thought possible with a werewolf, a woman. I had never been attracted to women before, I had never even considered it but now it was like someone had switched on the light in a darkened room and I realised that this beautiful person would be mine forever. I had loved Emmett, there was no doubt about that, but my love for Leah was otherworldly, so different, so much more powerful. When she moved I moved with her as though she was a magnet and I was a piece of iron, unable to resist her pull. I didn't want to resist, I wanted to be as close to her as I possibly could, to be naked like she was and wrap my arms and legs around her as our skin, so different in temperature, touched and we became a whole instead of two lonely halves. Where I ended she began, completing me entirely.

Leah was my everything, my silent heart, my soul was hers in a way that they had never been given to Emmett, yet I had known her for barely an hour. Time seemed to defeat me, warping and twisting itself as I stared into her dark eyes. I felt as though the past 85 years of my life had passed in a speeding grey blur yet this one hour stretched out timelessly as though my life had only just started. Though it was dark, everything seemed vibrant and full of beautiful colour, the purple rocks that surrounded the pool, the mahogany tree trunks and their leaves which shone a million different shades of green, the little white and pink flowers that were dotted over the lush green grass, the pale white moon, the deep blue black of the sky, the rich copper of her skin.

My irresistible need to be close to her pushed me forwards again and I pressed my lips to hers, my body feeling as though every part of me was unravelling like a ball of string in her arms. It felt strange that I was still somehow solid, I was so filled with ecstasy and excitement and happiness and overpowering, soul consuming love that I felt as though I should be melting and floating away as vapour. Her skin was scorching, as though I was holding myself against an open flame, though it was not unpleasant. When I had first touched her burning cheek my instant reflex had been to pull away as my skin seared but the magnetic connection between us kept my hand in place until I grew used to the sensation of her skin and the warmth spread through my frozen body like fire, melting my veins and the icy venom that ran through them.

The intense heat of her lips crushed against mine, her tongue curling and flicking against my top lip seductively, opening my mouth further so that she could kiss me more deeply. Her tongue brushed against mine, making my body quake as I moaned into her mouth. I ran my hands up and down the smooth skin of her back, taking pleasure in how her supple flesh moulded itself around my fingers, so soft and warm. I wished that my skin would do the same instead of remaining marble hard and unmoving under her finger tips, it made her feel so human, though I knew that she was not entirely so. Though she was in her human form, there were little traces of her wolf still present in her, the scorching heat of her skin, the way that her heart seemed to beat more strongly than a normal human, the little moans she emitted that held the edge of a growl within them, the slightly wild look in her eyes. I found it strange that she did not smell badly to me like the other wolves did. On the few occasions that Bella had come to visit us she had stank like wet dog because of her werewolf companion. Leah smelled nothing like that, she smelled beautiful, as though she was constantly surrounded by the sweet perfume of wildflowers.

I could feel myself becoming undone as we kissed, my hands running through her choppy, chin length hair. I grasped her black locks and pulled her face away from mine, breaking the kiss so that I could stare into her eyes. The way that she looked at me, as though she had discovered something amazing that she had been searching for for years, made my knees weak. I stared back at her, the intensity and the fire that was present in my eyes mimicked in hers. Our breathing was ragged, as though we had both run for miles, though I doubted that either of us would be affected by running in this way. I gasped for oxygen that I didn't need, the breaths feeling sharp in my throat. I could have carried on kissing her forever but I could feel my gaze softening now, becoming less intense and lust filled. We had all the time in the world to kiss, there was no need to rush anything.

She smiled at me, her gorgeous full lips rising at the corners. "Sit with me?" she half asked, half suggested in her irresistible, smooth, velvet voice.

I nodded and smiled as she took my hand and lead me over to the edge of the water, lowering herself gracefully to the ground. I sat down beside her, looking into the water of the pool, though it was quite small it looked fairly deep. She bent her legs and rested the side of her face upon her knees, looking at me intently. I returned her stare, a small smile lighting my face.

"I still can't get over this," I laughed a little. "It's so... weird. But in a good way."

She smiled warmly back at me. "I know."

We sat in contented silence for a few minutes, either looking into the crystal water of the pool or each other's faces. There didn't seem to be the need for many words when we were together, we communicated through looks most of the time.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" Leah asked as she stared absentmindedly at the rippling water. "I don't know anything about you."

I hesitated slightly, not really knowing what to tell her about my life. It wasn't even interesting until she had been introduced into it. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything, I want to know you Rosalie."

I contemplated for a few moments and then began talking about my short life as a human, my transformation into a vampire, my family, how I'd met Leah's great grandfather when we had signed the treaty, school, how I was a talented mechanic and musician. It was all boring and bland to me but she clung onto every word with fascination. I skipped out all of the details that I didn't want to share, the end of my human life, Emmett. I would tell her one day but not tonight, not when everything was so perfect.

"I'd love to hear you play the piano," she said as she traced little circles on my arm with her fingertips.

"Maybe you will someday," I smiled. "Probably not whilst my family are at home though."

She sighed and laughed quietly. "They're not going to take this well are they?"

"Nope," I agreed popping the 'p' sound with my lips. "Your pack won't either will they?"

"They're going to be so pissed. At least your family can't read your mind though."

"Not now Edward's gone they can't. Your pack can hear your thoughts?"

"Yeah, when I'm in wolf form. I don't know how I'm going to get home without them reading my mind and going crazy, unless I just walk."

"That must be really annoying," I said, remembering how my secrets had never been safe when Edward was around. "But we're miles away from anywhere, it would take you hours to get home."

"I don't care. I want to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

I nodded in agreement. "That would be nice, for it just to be us with no interference. I won't tell anybody."

I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing in her enticing scent, wishing that we could stay here together forever.

"You want to swim?" she suggested, a mischievous glint suddenly present in her eyes.

I was a little taken aback by her proposal and her expression and blinked a few times whilst I contemplated what she had said. When I reopened my eyes after my third blink she was no longer sitting next to me, she was standing at the water's edge, poised to spring. Her naked body glowed in the moonlight, the curves of her waist so beautiful and feminine. I did not have long to admire her body before she jumped in, icy droplets of water splattering against my skin as she was completely submerged in the pool.

I leapt to my feet, suddenly fearful for her and jumped next to the water, crouched low, trying to see her through the ripples and bubbles caused by her impact. She resurfaced, grinning wildly at me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come in!" she called to me swimming a few strokes to the opposite side of the pool. I looked behind me instinctually, checking for danger that I knew would not come, before looking back at her expectant face. I felt my hands beginning to tremble slightly as I slowly undid the buttons of my shirt and dropped it to the floor, my jeans following suit ten seconds later. Leah's dark gaze was fixed upon me, her chest heaving as she watched me undressing. I felt nervous as I stood there in my underwear, a black lacy bra and matching panties, though I knew that I had nothing to fear. I kept my eyes fixed upon hers as I slowly unhooked my bra and let it fall to the ground, my breasts exposed to the cool night air, my nipples hardening immediately. Leah bit her lip as I slid my thumbs beneath the material of my panties and slipped them down my legs, stepping out of them and standing completely naked under her gaze. She drank in my appearance, her eyes moving up my body until they met my eyes once again. She did not smile, she did not speak, she simply looked at me and in that moment I knew everything that she was thinking.

I dipped my toe into the crystal clear water, testing it like a human would do to check if it was cold, but it just felt pleasantly cool. I took a deep breath and leapt in gracefully, making barely a splash, the water pressing against my skin, soaking my hair so that it fell straight against my back as I broke the surface again. I opened my eyes and looked at Leah who was a few feet away from me, too far away. The water was too deep to stand in here so I swam over to her, our eyes still locked upon one another. She was perfectly still and as I reached her I realised that the pool was more shallow where she stood. I placed my feet down upon the pebbled bed of the small lake, standing barely an inch away from her, my face so close to hers.

She slowly closed her eyelids over her beautiful eyes and moved her face towards mine. My eyes closed so that I saw nothing but blackness and I felt her lips touch against mine, not as warm now that she was submerged in the cool water. Her lips moved tenderly against mine as her arms wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. She stroked my wet hair with her hands, her tongue dancing against mine, our movements causing little splashing noises in the water that only made this more seductive. I pressed my body closer against hers and felt her hard nipples against my breasts, unable to stifle the moan that escaped my lips as I felt myself ache and tighten beneath the water.

I traced my fingers up and down her back, over her shoulders and arms, down the sides of her body, over her curves and she pulled me closer towards her by tightening her arms around my neck, kissing me more deeply, her tongue massaging mine, lapping playfully against my all too eager lips. Her throaty moans were seductive and encouraging as I placed my hands flat against her toned stomach and slowly began moving them upwards over her ribs, feeling her heart beating hard under my skin. The tips of my fingers met the curve of her breast and my excitement peaked, knowing that I was wet in a completely different way than I was soaked by the water. She stiffened under my touch though I knew it was not a sign for me to stop. I crept my hands slowly upwards, sensing her heart beat beginning to quicken dramatically. My thumbs brushed over her erect nipples and she let out a small, gasping moan as my hands covered her breasts. I caressed them tenderly and her groan caused her lips to break free of my kiss, her head tilting back slightly. I took advantage of her exposed neck, placing my lips against the part where her blood rushed so close under the skin. My lips dusted light kisses down her throat as my hands continued to knead her breasts, her moaning causing me to ache to the point where it was almost uncomfortable, yet it felt so good at the same time. My kiss lowered to her collarbone and I pressed my lips against it, though the rest of her body was inconveniently submerged in the water.

I stroked my hands down her body until they rested upon her thighs. I placed my hands beneath them and lifted her up, the water supporting her weight as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She leant back against the rocky edge of the pool and I kissed down the centre of her chest that was heaving with anticipation. Her skin tasted sweet like honey with an undertone of delicate spice like cinnamon. My lips became greedy as they littered kisses on her skin over and over again, the tip of my tongue touching against her gently, lapping between her breasts. I held my arms around her waist as she leant back against the rock for support, breathing heavily. I kissed over the soft flesh of her breast, marvelling at how the sweet taste of her skin seemed to intensify in this area, and grazed my lips over her hard nipple. She moaned as my cold tongue lapped against it and I sucked it greedily into my mouth. I kissed across her chest to give my attention to her other nipple, again taking it in my mouth and running over it with my tongue and lips.

I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life and I wanted more, I wanted to make her happy and satisfy her in ways that I had never before experimented with. The temptation was so great that it threatened to overwhelm me until I became a slave to my unstoppable, uncontrollable lust. But as much as I wanted to, I knew that we would go no further tonight. I looked up into her eyes that were lidded with desire and supported her until her feet touched back upon the bottom of the pool. She moaned quietly and kissed me softly, her warmth emanating through my body, her sweet taste still present on my lips and tongue. I had to actively prevent my brain from going on overdrive and filling with the wonderful images of all the things I wanted to do to Leah. I had to keep reminding myself that there was no rush, that we had all the time in the world to explore each other, but it was so hard to pace myself when she stood so beautifully before me, her perfect lips hungry against mine. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and the kiss deepened as we sank into the depths of the pool.


	5. Chapter 5 Farewell

**Again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your words make me smile and inspire me to keep writing.**

Chapter 5- Farewell

Leah's POV

I deftly lifted my body out of the little pool, feeling the droplets of water evaporate immediately from my sizzling skin. I lay back on the grass, resting upon my forearms, watching as Rosalie climbed out of the water with unimaginable speed and grace. She walked towards me, the moonlight hitting the crystal beads of water that slid down her skin, giving her the appearance of being covered with jewels. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her slender legs, the curves of her waist and hips, her breasts, her sculpted shoulders, her face, her gaze that made my stomach flip and my heart falter. Behind her, the moon was beginning to grow lower and lower as the sky lightened into an inky blue. Dawn was approaching, time was catching up with us at last.

She smiled and settled down beside me on the grass, lying on her side. I let myself roll onto my side so that I was facing her, allowing my hand to stroke up and down her flat stomach. She sighed contentedly as my I pressed my warm lips against her pale cheek and I realised that it seemed much cooler than the rest of her body. I thought about this as I dusted soft kisses along her jaw and her neck. The venom that flowed through her veins was ice cold and I assumed that it would accumulate in certain areas where blood would rush in a human, though causing a reverse effect in temperature. The distinct coolness of her cheek seemed symbolic of where a blush would arise, where warm blood would press against the skin and create heat, though in Rosalie it created ice. I smiled a little at this, the fact that I made her blush in her own way, that I caused little changes in her frozen body. In fact, the small patch of skin on her cheek was so cold that it burned against the immense heat of my skin, giving the illusion that this part of her was actually hotter. When I touched her my body did not know what extreme to sense, burning heat or freezing ice. She blurred all of my senses, yet sharpened them simultaneously. Her steady breathing and gentle moans caressing my ears, her captivating scent of roses filling my body, the icy touch of her skin as it brushed against mine, her delicious taste on my lips, her breathtaking beauty in my vision all morphed into one, overwhelming sense which I could only describe as perfection.

My tongue ran slowly down her neck, tasting her sweet and fragrant skin. It was like licking the world's most delicious ice pop, except that my hot tongue did not melt her and she remained solid and cold beneath my lips. I reached her collarbone and kissed along it, admiring every centimetre of her skin and her bones, her sweet taste in my mouth driving me forwards, making desire flood through my veins. Her breasts were just a little way beneath my lips, her smooth skin and her erect nipples so tempting. I wanted to make her feel the way that she had made me feel in the water, the way that her lips had brushed against my nipples, her tongue lapping against them so seductively. Just the memory made me wet, the actual act had not only had such an effect between my legs but it had sent my mind on overdrive. I had never experienced sexual feelings this powerful before, such graphic imaginings of what my body wanted to do to hers. I knew that by lowering my lips just a few more inches I would experience the same thrill again. My mind was telling me not to move too fast, but this voice was so quiet, so muffled and indistinct amongst the violent flurry of colours that had seeped into my brain from my lust filled heart, that I barely heard it. It was too tempting.

My lips left the narrow bone of her collar and pressed against the soft flesh of her breasts, yes the flesh was more supple here, moulding ever so slightly around my lips as they slowly began their descent, my heart racing.

Rosalie stiffened a little and I snapped my head up immediately, desire forgotten in a flash. She looked sad, her eyes had lost their mischievous sparkle, her lips no longer held their beautiful smile. My heart plummeted in fear and I was suddenly filled with an unbearable sadness that weighed down upon me, dark and impenetrable, and a desperation to make her smile again.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with a pained expression and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. I sat up automatically, remaining at her eye level, my body still close to hers.

"I have to tell you something," she said in barely more than a whisper, looking at her knees. "Please don't be mad. I wish I didn't have to, but I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

How could I ever be mad with the woman that I loved? How could she even think that? "Please tell me, you can tell me anything Rose. I'll never be mad with you."

She took a deep breath and held it in her chest for a few seconds, her golden eyes looking upwards to meet mine. "I'm married," she let out the words as she exhaled, still staring at me with pain in her eyes.

My heart faltered, my world froze, my body went rigid. How could this be? How could my love, my imprint, be married? The truth burned me cruelly but her gaze kept me from setting on fire. She was my soul mate, my everything and I didn't want to share her with anyone else. I thought that an imprint was supposed to be your perfect person, a person made entirely for you; to love you; to give you companionship; to give you a purpose, a reason for living and breathing; someone who could give you your happily ever after. They were not meant to be married, to belong to someone else.

"Are you... happily... married?" I choked out, feeling the hot tears burning my eyes as they threatened to pour down my cheeks.

"No," she said in her silken voice and the word gave me a small fragment of consolation. She grasped hold of my hand. "Leah you're the one. It's always been you and I realise that now but 50 years ago I didn't know that I was destined for you. I thought that I had found my person and though he wasn't perfect I settled. We used to be happy but we aren't anymore. And now I've met you and I realise that I've been living a lie all these years, that I've never loved him as I have you, that I've never given him my heart or my soul as I have given it to you. I love you, please understand."

She bit her lip as though she was going to cry and I grasped her hand. Of course I understood, she had her own Sam, though their love hadn't been interrupted by imprinting as early as mine had. Had Emily not come along, Sam and I would probably be married by now, happy and loving despite our little flaws. Only now did I realise how miniscule my love for Sam was compared to the immensity of my love for her, and only now was she realising the same.

"I understand," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I love you."

She leapt forwards and threw her arms around me, her scent of roses hitting me like a blow to the head, knocking me out of consciousness for a split second. I hugged her tightly, relieved that she was still my love. She recoiled her body and fell back onto the earth, our hands still intertwined.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Nothing could make me not love you Rosalie. I want us to be able to tell each other everything. I don't want any secrets. We have so many barriers to overcome, this is just another to add to the list."

She gave a tinkling, musical laugh. "Yeah I guess you're right. What are we going to do?"

"I don't have a clue," I admitted honestly. "I can't let the pack know."

"And I can't tell my family. But I can't keep living a lie in a marriage where there is no love."

I sighed, my mind picking through the endless stream of complications and trying to find a way around them. "I'll walk home as a human so that they can't hear my thoughts. I'll say that I'm sick so that I won't have to patrol."

"Will that work?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"We'll have to see. It probably won't hold up for long but I'll figure something out in the meantime."

"I guess I'll just have to keep my head down, act like nothing's happened so that my family won't be suspicious," she said heavily.

"Yeah, I think being low key is the only hope we have right now."

"It sucks though, I just want to scream about this from the mountains!" she giggled and I joined in with her laughter. "Seriously," she managed to speak once she had composed herself. "I'm so fucking happy and I have to pretend that I'm not. It sucks!"

"I know," I whined. "Let's just do a runner," I added jokily.

"We might have to someday, get away from the people chasing us with pitchforks and torches."

We both laughed and fell back into a comfortable silence, looking up into the sky as it turned gradually more and more pink. Our time was running out.

"I don't want to leave," she sighed.

"Neither do I, this has been like something out of a dream and I don't want to wake up and find out that it never happened."

She leant over and kissed me, her lips moving against mine sincerely, passionately. I immediately felt as though I was weightless, floating away on our own little cloud, away from the murky, troubled waters of the world and into the blissfully clear sky where we could simply exist as two halves of a whole, deeply in love and free of worries. Her lips gently pulled away from mine and she looked into my eyes.

"Every time you think this was a dream," she whispered. "Remember my lips."

I kissed her again, savouring her scent and taste and touch. She gave me a small smile and slowly got to her feet, walking to where her clothes lay in a small heap on the grass. I watched as she slipped back into her jeans, bra and shirt, the material cruelly covering her body that I so desperately desired and loved. I stood up and walked over to her. She sheepishly handed me her panties and her zip up jumper and I frowned at her.

"Well... seeing as you... have to walk home... I thought... you might..." she spoke in small broken sentences, each laced with a hint of embarrassment.

I took the clothes, grinning. "I hadn't even thought about that," I admitted as I shrugged on the jumper and slipped into her lacy black panties. "This is a little kinky," I giggled.

She laughed and handed me her shoes. "Take these too, I don't need them."

"No, you take them, I'll be fine without. Besides, I'm not sure they'd fit me. I have stupidly big feet."

"Yeah I guess so," she sighed. "I just feel bad, you have to walk so far."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll probably make it there just as it turns dark which will make it easier to remain inconspicuous."

"When will I see you again?" she asked with a hint of desperation.

"In two nights time, somewhere that I can drive to preferably."

"If you follow the road north out of La Push you'll find a meadow. It's hidden by trees so no one will see us. Meet me there at sunset."

I nodded, knowing the place which she had described from one of my long runs out of La Push. "I don't want to wait that long to see you again."

"I'm going to miss you." She rested her forehead against mine.

We kissed again, pouring all of our urgency and our desire and our heartbreak at the forced farewell into the kiss so that it was filled with intensity. I could not get enough of her lips. I tried to make myself remember the exact way that they pressed against mine, their temperature, their taste, her smell, her touch, her breathing- every part of her, desperately trying to absorb as much of Rosalie as I could in the hope that it would sustain me in the unbearable, agonising days in which we would be apart.

We broke apart, looked into each other's eyes for a few moments and then kissed again, unable to control our need for one another.

The sun was beginning to rise and Rosalie's skin glistened subtly in the feeble rays.

"I love you," I breathed, holding her in my arms for as long as possible.

"I love you," she whispered. We slowly pulled apart, never breaking eye contact as our bodies separated from one another's, gradually moving further away until our hands were the only thing that linked us. We stepped further apart and our fingertips clung desperately together until the grasp broke. Her expression was pained and the temptation to throw myself back at her almost overwhelmed me. She gave me a small smile, whispered that she loved me and then turned around, running towards the trees at full pelt.

With all the effort I could summon I wrenched my eyes away from the place where she had disappeared within the trees and forced my legs to run back towards home. Except that La Push wasn't my home anymore, my home was wherever Rosalie was and she was going in the opposite direction. It felt unnatural to move away from her, as though my heart was tearing with each step that I took. The hot tears spilled down my cheeks as I kept running at my pitiful human pace. I would see her again in two days but my heart ached so desperately after barely a minute apart from her. I didn't know how I would keep going without hearing her voice, feeling her touch. Her scent still lingered on the clothes that she had given me and I closed my eyes, inhaling her glorious scent, imagining that she was running alongside me through the trees as the sun rose in the sky behind me.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**I apologise in advance to any Emmett fans for this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and a special thank you to Sandy Harris for just being plain awesome! **

Rosalie's POV**  
**

Chapter 6- Secrets

I was surprised at how aware I was of my heart in this moment. It had been silent and still for so long that I hadn't really spared a thought for it in my vampire years but now it felt alive and, though it still did not beat, it could feel. As I ran through the trees away from her I could sense my heart beginning to ache, as though it was attached to hers by strings and as I pulled further away they were cutting in and ripping it apart. The emotion that filled it made it feel heavy in my chest, like I was carrying a weight. I was shocked at the immensity of my love for her. It was so powerful, so strong that I felt winded, as if I'd just suffered a blow to the stomach. And though it ached in a way that was almost unbearable, I laughed as I ran, overjoyed because I finally knew that my heart was there and that becoming a vampire had not made it void of emotion as it had changed it in so many other ways.

Though the sun had now risen, dousing the forest in weak, golden light, everything seemed darker than the vibrantly colourful night that I had just left behind me. Leah was like the sun to me, her warmth and her beauty set alight to everything around her and now that we were apart, it was as though it was night again.

I was getting closer to home now, not that I could really call it my home anymore. My home was wherever Leah was; the large, white building that loomed in the distance was merely a house where I kept all of my personal belongings. I slowed down to walk at human pace whilst I contemplated what on earth I was going to say to my family. Of course, it was easy enough to say that I had gone out for the night so that I could have some time to think, Esme would have told them that story anyway. But that explanation wouldn't help me with my biggest problem... Alice. Alice and her annoying little visions would have seen everything and I didn't know if I could trust that she hadn't told everyone else. I had no shadow of a doubt that she would be waiting for me, waiting for answers that I didn't want to give.

The fact that I couldn't tell my family about Leah broke my heart a little. I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life, yet I had to keep it a secret, hide it within as if it was something to be ashamed of. I wanted to talk to Esme, to hear her kind words of advice that she had always given in the past. Of all my family I knew that she would be most likely to understand but telling her would probably lead to everyone finding out my secret and I could not risk that happening. Thank god Edward wasn't here anymore, he would have ratted me out in seconds. But Alice was just as dangerous as he would have been in this situation, her loyalty to me was being put to the test and my heart sank at this idea. Though Alice and I were fairly close, she told Jasper everything. Maybe today would forever be remembered as the day that I was kicked out of my family.

I sighed as I reached the tall trees that stood sentinel around the house. I was unaware of what was coming and so had no idea how to correctly prepare myself. In times like these, Alice's visions would have come in handy. I gritted my teeth and tried to wipe all of the thoughts from my mind as I had practised many times when Edward was still around.

"Rose?" I heard an excited shriek issue from the house and within a second Alice's small frame had shot out of the door like a bullet and wrapped her arms around me. "Rose, thank God," she exclaimed in relief. "We've been so worried."

I frowned in confusion, this was not the reception that I had anticipated. Alice pulled away from me and the expression on her pixie like face suddenly turned fierce, her voice stern. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely baffled by what was going on. "Didn't you see?"

"No!" she cried exasperatedly. "You just disappeared from my visions like as if you dropped off the face of the earth! We thought you were dead!"

"Oh..." I said quietly. On the one hand, Alice was completely oblivious as to where I had been all night which was good news, but on the other she had told everybody else and would want an explanation for my strange disappearance in her visions that I myself didn't know the answer to.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme appeared on the porch outside the front door and Emmett bounded over to me. He stared into my face and grasped my shoulders with his large hands. I used to think that he was handsome but now his features seemed oddly blurred and indistinct. I couldn't see him in the same way as I used to, not when Leah's overwhelmingly beautiful face swam in front of my eyes.

"Rose, where the hell have you been?" he spoke in his deep voice that sounded half worried, half angry. "I've been going out of my fucking mind. We thought something bad had happened to you. I'm sorry for being a jackass Rose, I really am. We can try harder... we can make things..." He trailed off, his nose wrinkled. "Rose... you stink."

My face fell and my stomach felt as though it was being squeezed by an invisible fist. Leah smelt wonderful to me, but I knew that to other vampires she would smell like a wolf, the same, putrid stench of wet dog that lingered around Bella when she came to visit.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I need to shower I think."

Every member of my family was staring at me with such intensity that it was as though they were trying to burn holes in my skin. There was a long moment in which nobody spoke, just continued to glare at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we're glad you're safe Rose," Esme finally broke the silence.

"We were so worried, we were about to send out a search party," Carlisle spoke in his honest, fatherly voice and I instantly felt guilty for betraying him.

Everyone's gazes softened a little apart from Alice, who was looking at me from beside Jasper, a slight frown creasing her eyebrows together, her eyes untrusting.

I grimaced and mumbled again about taking a shower before shooting off in the direction of the house. Within two seconds I was in my room, frantically flinging off my clothes. I let out a little moan of longing as I freed myself from the material that smelt so deliciously of Leah but when all the clothes were on the floor I realised that her sweet scent still lingered on my skin, my hair, my lips, my breath. I dashed into the en suite bathroom and stood under the hot water of the shower, feeling a sad tug on my heart as the shampoo and shower gel eradicated her entirely. I cranked the heat up to full so that the scalding hot water burned my skin, trying to mimic Leah's warmth, but it lacked the fiery intensity that came with her touch.

I melted into the depths of the darkness behind my eyelids as the boiling water attempted fruitlessly to warm my frozen skin. The warmth shrouded me, the darkness enveloped me and sadness filled my soul. I grasped at the disjointed images that floated in my mind, the little movies that I had recorded of Leah. But even my sharp, vampire recollection could not fully embody her phenomenal beauty. I couldn't remember the precise tones of her flawless copper skin and how she seemed to glow like rays of golden sunshine. My memory could not recall the immense depths of her dark eyes, the intensity of her stare that made my knees feel weak. I tried hard to remember her lips... her perfect, full lips and the way that they moved slowly against mine, burning like fire.

I had never experienced emotions this intense before. The hatred I felt towards my ex fiancé, the jealousy that plagued me whenever I saw a mother and child, the regret, the hurt, the pain, the endless years and decades that I had spent longing for all the things that I couldn't have, felt so miniscule and insignificant to me now, as unnoticeable as a single grain of sand being dropped into the desert. I missed Leah so terribly. My heart felt as though it wasn't sitting correctly in my chest, as though it was pressing as hard as it could against my ribcage, desperate to be free from my body so that it could be with her. How could I manage two whole days without her?

When I opened my eyes, I realised that I had moved. I was sitting at the bottom of the shower cubicle with my head in my hands. My body was tense and aching from the build up of stress and heartache, in desperate need of a release. I stood up slowly, turned off the water, wrapped myself in a massive, fluffy, white bath towel and lightly towel dried my hair. I wiped off the condensation that had steamed up the mirror and checked my appearance, more out of habit than because I actually cared what I looked like. The person who looked back at me was different than usual. She was glowing and a little smile played on her lips despite her sadness. Leah had made me more beautiful, or maybe I had always been this beautiful yet was unable to see it. I felt stronger, my senses sharper and more aware than they had ever been. It was strange to feel so comfortable in my body which I had always slightly resented, but it was as if finding my soul mate had released within me my full potential, the epitome of what I was meant to become. I grinned at myself, marvelling at my strange reflection for a few minutes.

I walked back into my room, flung the clothes that lay on the floor into the bathtub and shut the door to the en suite. I heard Emmett walking up the stairs and quickly checked to make sure that my towel wasn't exposing me. I wouldn't usually have cared. Emmett opened the door and shut it behind him, looking at me with an expression of guilt and embarrassment.

"Hey," he said quietly and I replied with a half smile. "Can we talk?"

I nodded and sat down on the bed, feeling uncomfortable in the towel that revealed my bare legs, arms and the top of my chest.

He sat down beside me. "I know things have been crap lately but..." he hesitated, as though the words he was trying to utter were struggling to keep themselves locked up in his throat. "...I want to... try... harder... I think."

I pursed my lips. It must have taken a lot of courage for Emmett to apologise for me about the state of our marriage as he was the most stubborn person I knew. I appreciated that he was finally talking to me, but it was a bit late for that now. "You think?" I repeated his death sentence words. "Or you know?"

He shrugged and looked away.

"Look Emmett," I said gently, wanting this horrible deed to be as clean and polite as possible. I rested my hand upon his arm and his cold skin sent a little shock through my body, as though I'd just had an electric shock. "We had a great run, I mean 80 years is a long time. But now I just don't feel the same way as I used to... I'm sorry."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he snapped, his tone suddenly defensive.

"This isn't sudden, I've been feeling this way for a while." _About twenty years_, I thought to myself but I didn't tell him this. As this thought crossed my mind I realised that Leah was twenty years old and I was prepared to bet the substantial amount of money that I kept in the safe under my bed that the day that she was born was the day that I felt a pull to her instead of my husband.

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he shouted, knocking my hand away and I flinched as he spat venom with his words.

"I... I'm sorry," I stammered.

"What the fuck happened last night? You've changed."

"Nothing, nothing," I pleaded with him, not wanting him to get mad.

"I don't believe you, you met someone else!"

"No! No, Emmett that's not true!"

"You're my wife Rosalie. And I won't let my wife go and fuck someone else behind my back!" he yelled.

"No, I didn't!" I shrieked desperately.

Emmett growled fiercely and threw his body onto mine, knocking me backwards. He pinned down my arms as I thrashed under his immense weight and I was powerless against his strength. He mashed his lips against mine forcefully and his freezing cold touch made me cry out. It was all wrong, the lips that I craved were warm and gentle, his were hard, cold and rough and they didn't care that I was unwilling. I fought to keep my lips clamped shut but he forced his tongue into my mouth and rubbed it against mine. The taste and smell of his breath made me feel sick and I struggled harder against the iron vice of his grasp. My towel had fallen open and he moved one hand down to undo his jeans whilst the other restrained me. I screamed as blurred human memories flooded my mind. Royce holding me down whilst he and his gang raped me, the stench of sweat, alcohol and my blood that filled my nostrils, their catcalls, their fists as they beat against my face. It would not happen again. I would not be hurt again.

I thought of Leah, I thought of her face and her touch, I thought about the new, stronger person that she had awakened within me. Suddenly Emmett didn't seem so strong anymore. I stopped my pointless struggling and grasped his arms with my hands. I dug my nails hard into his skin and wrenched him away from my body. I had never been strong enough to overpower him before, I had never wanted to, and I saw his expression of shock as I punched him in the jaw and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wardrobe which splintered into hundreds of pieces at the impact.

I was on my feet before I had even thought of the movement, my towel wrapped back around me. I stared at him with a hatred so intense that I was surprised he didn't burst into flames. "Get... out..." I seethed through gritted teeth, venom lacing every word.

Emmett got to his feet and stared at me defiantly, determined to show that I hadn't hurt him. "Fine," he hissed. "Frigid bitch. I'm going to Denali, I hear Tania's still single."

"Cunt," I muttered under my breath, knowing that he would hear it. He left the room and I heard a car starting a few seconds later, followed by a screech of protesting tyres.

I stepped lightly over the splinters of wood, feeling them crunch under my feet, picked up my favourite red dress from the wreckage and slipped it on. I walked over to the mirror that stood at the other side of the room and looked at my reflection. My skin was still glowing, my hair fell in loose waves over my shoulders, my eyes were bright, my smile was wicked, the dress clung to my slim curves. The event that had just happened should have shaken me to my core but instead I felt powerful, as though I could conquer anything. It was a strange feeling, one that I had never had before and it was all because of Leah.

There was a little knock at my door. "Come in Alice," I trilled in my musical voice. I'd be damned if I let that little pixie rat me out.


	7. Chapter 7 Lies

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially Nyx826 (your reviews are always so lovely) and Sandy Harris who always supports me :) Also, thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating these characters and for giving me the inspiration to write this story.**

Chapter 7- Lies

I was exhausted. I had walked for the entire day and the sun was low in the sky when I reached the borders of La Push. My feet throbbed and ached from where they had been walking over the rough forest floor and my entire body felt heavy and slumped. It didn't help that I had to drag my body back home, fighting against the magnetic pull that gravitated me towards Rosalie. I didn't want to have to fight it, but I had no choice.

I found the place where I had left my clothes before phasing last night and quickly put them on, not caring that they were covered in dirt. I reluctantly took off the jacket that Rosalie had given me, unwilling to part from her scent that had kept me going on the long journey home. I could not keep it, not unless I wanted the truth to be found out. I dug a little hole and buried it just outside the border, hoping desperately that no one would find it. I felt a little streak of naughtiness as I kept her panties on, their skimpy lace could not hold much of her scent.

I was under the cover of darkness when I reached the edge of the trees. I walked the long way around to my house so that I could remain hidden rather than running straight through the village. The familiar green painted wood of my little house stood a few hundred yards away from me, almost blending in with the green leaves and moss covered trunks of the surrounding trees. I stood still, listening out for any noises that would indicate that a member of a pack was nearby. My human ears weren't nearly as efficient at doing this but after a while I determined that there was no danger and ran to the tree that stood outside my bedroom window. I leapt up it, climbing onto each branch and swinging myself up higher until I reached my slightly open window. I slid it open the rest of the way, trying to be as silent as possible and slipped into my bedroom.

The sight of my little bed and all of my earthly possessions would usually have comforted me, but all I could think about was Rosalie and how her absence was everywhere I looked.

I was so tired after being sleep deprived the previous night that my eyelids began to droop as soon as I sank onto my bed. I leaned back and my head hit the soft, feather pillow but the softness didn't feel right. I looked around and saw a little marble statue of a woman that my mother had given me so many years ago. I held the small object against my chest, it was freezing cold and hard as rock but I felt strangely comforted by it. I shut my eyes and fell asleep instantly, consumed by my dreams in which Rosalie's face never vanished.

...

There sound of a fist rapping against my bedroom door startled me from my dream and Rosalie vanished in a wisp of smoke. I groaned at the weak sunlight that flooded in through my open curtains.

"Leah?" my mother's soft voice sounded from behind my door. "Leah, are you in there?"

I grumbled something incoherent and she pushed open the door. She didn't ask any questions, she was used to me running off and not coming back for a day or two when I was having one of my rages. "Jacob's at the door."

Ugh, great. I had to go and deal with Jacob.

I heaved myself out of bed and traipsed down the stairs, looking at Jacob through puffy, sleepy eyes. He was, as always, topless and wearing worn, cut off jeans.

"What?" I said grouchily.

"Err, good afternoon," he said brightly. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Out," I mumbled.

"Okay, well you have to come out and patrol now."

"Err... I can't patrol today."

"Why?"

"I don't feel well," I lied.

Jacob snorted. "Bullshit Leah, wolves don't get sick. Get your ass out on patrol."

"No," I said defiantly.

"Why? What's happened that's made you unable to patrol?"

"Nothing, I just can't come out."

"It's not something you have a choice about, Leah. Do you want me to go and get Sam?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I laughed. "You think I'm scared of Sam?"

"No..." Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. Please come out and patrol with me and Embry."

"I'm not going Jake, get someone else to go."

"Who? We've all worked overtime because of your little disappearance, I'm not covering for you again."

"I'll do it," Seth said as he appeared beside me. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and felt instantly guilty.

"No Seth..." I began but he cut me off.

"Leah just go back to bed or whatever you were doing, I'll take your shift."

"But Seth..."

"Leah it's okay, I know you don't like this whole wolf business, I want to make things easier for you."

I felt as though I was going to cry at the generosity of my little brother. "Thanks Seth, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, love you sis," he said as he walked out of the door.

Jacob frowned at me for a second. "Pack meeting, Sam's place. Tonight at 6."

I nodded and he gave me one last confused glare before following Seth into the dense trees. I watched until their tall figures disappeared and then shut the door behind them, running up the stairs as quietly as I could and locking myself in the bathroom before my mother could start to question me.

I stripped off my filthy clothes and threw them into the washing basket, with the exception of the underwear which I laid delicately on top of my towel. I washed frantically, lathering my body and hair with liberal amounts of soap and shampoo. If I was going to be subjected to a wolf pack meeting this evening then I needed to make sure that all trace of Rosalie was gone from my body, however regretful I felt about it.

Being apart from her was like a constant ache in my chest. My heart felt as though it was straining to beat and I seemed strangely weakened, as though I hadn't eaten in days and my body was running on empty. Tomorrow night I would see her again, but the hours seemed to trickle by at snail's pace and it felt as though I would have to wait months or even years until our reunion. As the water cascaded over my skin, I was brought back to the memory of the little pool in the forest clearing, how the ice cold water had seared against my skin, Rosalie's delicate touch, her lips as they moved against mine before they began their descent to my breasts. The memory of how her tongue felt as it brushed against my nipples sent shivers down my spine and I closed my eyes, sighing as her overwhelmingly beautiful face replaced the mundane image of the reality that I was in at this moment, thinking only of tomorrow night when I would finally be in heaven once more.

...

I walked through the door of Sam and Emily's house, the sight of the little white cottage would usually have made my stomach churn sickeningly and my eyes well with tears, but today I was unaffected by its presence. Sam and Emily were in the kitchen, greeting their guests and sending them to sit inside the rather cramped living room. As soon as he saw me Sam instantly threw on his pained, guilty face and looked at me through dark, shameful eyes. I smiled happily as my heart remained thumping evenly in my chest, not pumping rapidly as though it was dancing to an erratic drumbeat as it usually acted when I laid my eyes upon his handsome face. As I looked at him now, I wondered what I had thought was so wonderful about him. I had worshiped the ground he walked on for three years and then suffered in heart wrenching agony for two years when he left me, determined that he was the one for me and that I would never love anyone else. I used to think that his skin glowed, that his features were perfect but he seemed oddly dull and blurred now. My eyes remained dry, my lips were turned upwards in a little smile, my heart was steady. I did not blush, I did not feel as though I was going to throw up as my stomach twisted and convulsed with pain, I did not feel the immediate need to run home and curl up into a ball upon my bed, sobbing as I tried to prevent the hole in my chest from ripping open in agony. I couldn't say that I felt completely and utterly calm or at home here, or that my hateful feelings for Sam and Emily were entirely gone but I wasn't experiencing gut wrenching pain at least. I quickly turned the corners of my lips into a solemn expression and furrowed my dark eyebrows into a frown, staring determinedly ahead of me as I walked straight past them. I didn't need to behave like this but suddenly acting as though I was no longer in love with Sam would make everyone suspicious.

I ignored Emily's greeting and went to sit beside Seth, perching on the arm of the sofa and ruffling his hair a little in welcome. He batted my hand away, chucking quietly and I smiled. I loved it when Seth was happy, it made me feel warm. Bella and Jacob were squeezed next to my brother on the sofa, wrapped around each other as they always were. Their loving acts usually sickened me but now as I watched them I realised that they were really quite cute together. Jacob looked at her with such tenderness and devotion, wrapping her tiny frame in his huge arms, kissing her on the cheek and making her giggle and blush. I smiled, though it was a sad gesture as I missed Rosalie more terribly than ever.

Sam was standing at the front of the room now, addressing everyone in his deep voice that I had once found so alluring, though I barely heard what he was talking about. I caught little snips of his speech, mainly singular words such as "pack", "patrolling" and "alpha". I probably should have listened but it was impossible when I was this distracted. I was seeing Rosalie in 24 hours and my mind, body and heart were buzzing with excitement at the reunion. I couldn't stop thinking about having her in my arms again, smelling her scent which I was so sure I must have exaggerated for surely nothing could smell that amazing. My eyes slid out of focus so that the room was merely a blur of light as I daydreamed about Rosalie's skin, her hair, her eyes, her lips... her body. I didn't know how long I was out for but only Seth elbowing me accidentally as he got up off the sofa startled me out of my reverie. Everyone was moving now, apparently the meeting was over. The smell of freshly baked bread, tomatoes, salad, herbs and meat wafted from the kitchen and the always hungry pack commuted to where the food was being served. I was starving too, I didn't usually eat Emily's food but I thought I'd make an exception today, especially when the homemade pizza and grilled chicken smelled so amazing. I was starving, I had barely eaten in the past two days and I filled my plate with as much food as I could fit onto it.

I sat next to Seth again, not talking to anyone, but listening to his animated conversation that he was having with Jacob about cars- Seth was a year too young to drive though he was practically counting down the days until he could get his license. Jacob was a mechanic and he had promised Seth that he would help him find a car and do all of the work on it, a rather generous offer, but I imagined that his word was genuine seeing as he had fixed up my car even though he didn't like me. I nibbled the corner of a slice of pizza and practically groaned at how good it tasted. I quickly wolfed it down and started on the rest of my food, my stomach appreciating each delicious bite. I people watched and eavesdropped mainly, not wanting to participate in any of the socialising. I watched Sam and Emily with curiosity, in my blind hatred I had never really stood back to appreciate how they were together, and I realised now that every movement they made together was perfect and effortless. They each wore easy smiles, laughing happily with Jared and Paul. Sam had his arm around Emily's waist and she glowed so brightly that you could barely even notice her scars. I couldn't deny that they were great together and I felt finally at peace, I was even happy for them which shocked me to my core. Bella was sitting at the little table with me, Seth and Jacob, texting on her flashy, silver phone. She flipped down the lid and leant against Jacob.

"Who was that?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Alice," she replied.

Immediately, I felt a little flutter in my stomach and I turned my attention to her, if I had been in wolf form my ears would have pricked in her direction. She was in contact with Rosalie's family, I had forgotten that. Alice was Rosalie's sister, if she had her number... then did she have Rosalie's too? My heart beat excitedly as Bella put the little phone in her purse and placed it on the seat beside her. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore and I put down my plate of half eaten food, my mind whirring with different plans. I had to distract Bella, that much was obvious, and it would help if Jacob was out of the way too. I thought about how I could cause a diversion, my ideas becoming more and more erratic as my desperation to hear Rosalie's musical, angelic voice intensified. After deliberating for a few more seconds I got slowly up from my seat and walked over to sit in the unoccupied chair next to Bella.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, Bella and I had never really seen eye to eye and she looked taken aback that I was talking to her.

"Err, hi," she replied, brushing a strand of her mahogany hair from her face. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm okay," I added a glum tone to my voice, the tone that she would expect to hear from me when I was in such close proximity to Sam.

"I can tell you're not," she leaned in closer to me and whispered. "He's not worth it Leah, just forget about him. You'll find someone. I know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back, I understand the heartbreak, but I know now that it's not worth it."

I was a little taken aback at her kindness and quickly wondered why I had ever been nasty to her in the first place. "Thanks," I mumbled. "I know you're right... it's just hard, seeing him there with _her_." I gave a convincing little choke on the last word and she lapped up my act.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this, it must be really tough," she sounded genuinely apologetic and she sighed. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah," I smiled, though not as widely as I wanted to. She was leaving me alone with her purse, just the result I had hoped for. "Can you get me a lemonade please?"

She nodded and got up from her seat, walking over to the other side of the kitchen where she was blocked from view by the tall, burly frames of Quil, Embry and Sam. I quickly glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye, seeing that he was in a deep conversation about master cylinders with Seth and that neither of them were looking in my direction. I slyly reached out my hand and laid it on top of Bella's purse that sat next to me, my fingers undoing the zip with impressive speed and subtlety. I was lucky that the purse was small, not like those massive handbags that were fashionable at the moment, my fingers closed around the cold plastic without me having to fumble around for it and I swiftly slipped it into my pocket. Bella came back with the lemonade a few seconds later and I sipped it.

"Thanks," I said, making my voice seem a little brighter. "I'm just going to the loo, I'll be right back."

I jumped up from my chair and made my way upstairs to the tiny bathroom, locking the door behind me and fishing the phone from the pocket of my jeans with shaking hands. I fumbled with the stupidly small buttons, scrolling through the contact list until I reached the R's. My heart skipped a beat every time I read a name beginning with the same letter as hers, my stomach tightened into a knot and my hands shook even more violently. Rachel, Rebecca, Renee, Rob... Rosalie.

My heart was in my throat now and I had to fight hard to stop my shuddering hands from dropping the phone. I whipped out my considerably older and heavier phone and programmed her number into my contact list, returning both phones to my pocket before flushing the toilet unnecessarily and washing my hands. I returned to find Bella snuggled in Jacob's arms, listening to Seth's endless rambling about motors. It was too perfect, Bella was distracted and I was able to replace her phone back into her purse and zip it up before she had even noticed that I was sitting beside her. I hid the glee from my face, forcing a pained expression as I slurped the rest of my lemonade.

"Thanks for talking to me Bella. I think I'm going to leave now."

"Oh, okay Leah. Bye," she smiled and waved goodbye. I was really starting to like her, how strangely imprinting had changed me.

"Where you going?" Seth asked as he saw me get up.

"Home Seth, I'll see you later," I said quietly and he nodded in understanding, his eyes flickering towards Sam. I strode out of the house, not making eye contact with anybody and once I was outside I began to run. My house was a short distance away and I made it there in no time at all, even in human form I was still pretty fast and it helped that I was running towards my love now, not away from her. I didn't use the front door, instead I ran to the back of the house and climbed up the tree, swinging into my room through the open window.

I sat on my bed, my heart racing, my body shaking. I was excited, but so nervous at the same time and my stomach performed sickening little somersaults as I held my phone in my hand, her name on the screen, waiting for me to press the call button. I pulled in a deep breath, filling up my lungs and scrunched my eyes shut as my finger clicked against the green button. I held it to my ear, each ring making my heart thump harder and rise higher in my throat. It rang three times... four... five... and I began to fear that she wouldn't pick up. What if someone else answered the call? What if it was her husband? As it rang for the sixth time I was prepared to yank the phone away from my ear and jab the end call button.

But then the ringing stopped... a voice answered. The most beautiful, heavenly, smooth, silken, musical, woman's voice that I had ever heard in my entire life. It was the voice that called me home, the voice that made my heart beat falter, the voice that erased everything else in the world.

"Hello?" the angel spoke and I found that my lips could not move, no sound could issue from my throat. I was completely frozen, my heart stopped beating. "Hello?" she spoke again.

"Rosalie?" was the only word that I could manage to choke out. I said it as though I was asking if it was her, but I knew that it could be nobody else, no other voice could have this effect upon me. My voice cracked, sounding so rough and human in comparison to hers, which was like speaking to a goddess.

"Leah?" Her voice rose an octave as she whispered my name. "Is it really you?" She sounded as though she couldn't believe that it was me who spoke, as though she had sunk into the depths of a dream.

"Yes," I replied, laughing a little from pure happiness. "It's me."


	8. Chapter 8 Heaven

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and added me to their alert and favourites lists!**

Chapter 8- Heaven

Rosalie's POV

My feet fell softly upon the earth as I sped through the trees at a pace faster than I had ever run before. The force of the gravitational pull that drew me towards Leah was irresistible, driving me forwards towards the meadow. It was as though the ground was moving beneath my feet like a giant conveyer belt, speeding up my journey as if the earth was as desperate for this reunion as I was. I had been waiting for what felt like months to see Leah again and though my soul was rippling with excitement, I was also incredibly nervous. I had only met Leah once before and that was only for a few, short hours yet I was undeniably in love. And this wasn't any old love, this was something different, something more powerful was at work here. I had never really been a believer in love at first sight, I could appreciate that you could like someone or find someone attractive just by glancing at them but to fall in love with someone just like that seemed a little ridiculous to me. Oh how very wrong I had been.

This love pulled me in like gravity, as though the forces that the earth exerted on me were useless now that I was grounded by her and her alone. It consumed my soul, brought out emotions in me that I had never experienced or even heard of others experiencing before. It was too strong to be described by words, it was impossible to even contemplate, yet it was real. It made me strong, stronger than my supernatural vampire abilities had made me, yet it also made me as fragile as glass for if Leah ever left me I had no doubt that I would shatter into a thousand pieces and be broken beyond repair.

My mind could not work out my new feelings and it felt as though I was struggling to untangle thousands of thorny vines that were woven tightly together when I tried to think about all of them at once. Yet these vines were not menacing or sinister in any way as each ended in a beautiful, flawless, deep red rose that embodied my happiness, the beauty and intensity of my love for Leah, my contentment and my adoration for her. When admiring a rose as beautiful as this, nobody ever looked at the thorns. I loved Leah more than anything else in the world, the universe. I felt so different around her, when I looked at the world everything seemed more beautiful and it was as though the sun and the moon basked in the glory of her glow rather than the other way around.

I had heard my family talk many times about an afterlife, most of them believing that there would be nothing waiting for us when we died, certainly not something resembling paradise and I had cynically agreed with them. I didn't believe this anymore. I knew that I had a soul and I had already found my heaven, it was wherever Leah was.

She was heavenly. I would do anything for her, I would give her anything that she wanted- if she asked me to I would rip my heart out from my chest, it was hers already. And that scared the living hell out of me. My feelings for her were otherworldly, spiritual, too strong to be held inside a body like mine. I had the strength to lift up a car one handed and throw it a mile, I had the power to heal within seconds and my diamond hard skin was impenetrable. Yet when confronted with a love this strong I was made to feel more human than I had ever done before, my body consumed by the emotions that threatened to break free from my chest and escape into the vastness of the sky where they belonged. The tangle of emotions was something that I would have to adjust to, the heartbreak, sadness and agony that tore me apart when we were not together, the elation that I felt in her presence, so strong that I felt it might cripple me, the love, the happiness, the amazement, the wonder.

But then there was also the fear. How could I not be scared? We were going against nature in every way- for being supernatural in the first place, for being in love with a woman, for being a vampire in love with a werewolf. What could be more unnatural? Or more perfect?

I didn't know how my family would react but I was almost certain that it would be a better reception than Leah would receive. I feared for her when we were apart, when I couldn't protect her as it felt so natural for me to do now. We would have to deal with this milestone when the secret was out and I had a feeling in my gut that told me it wouldn't be long.

About 10 miles away from the meadow I caught her scent and my body instantly seized up, grounding me to a halt as I breathed in deeply. Oh sweet Jesus it was a thousand times better than my memory had recalled, sweet and flowery gently perfumed with a hint of fire and heat. I closed my eyes as I let the scent envelop me, wrap itself around every cell in my body and venom flooded into my mouth. She was in the meadow already. I needed her.

I snapped my eyes open and dashed forwards in a burst of speed, pushing my limbs harder so that everything that sped by me became a blur. I could sense the air becoming clearer, her scent becoming stronger as the wind whipped past my face. It was becoming lighter, the trees growing further and further apart so that the gentle moonlight could shine through the blanket of green leaves.

I finally broke free of the forest and the meadow filled my gaze. The scene was breathtaking. The sky was unusually cloudless and clear, filled with tiny, twinkling stars and the silver moon which hung low in the sky, not quite full but still flooding the meadow with a pale shimmering light. The trees were laced with silver and the grass sparkled as it rippled in the cool breeze.

And then... there was her.

Leah.

I felt as though I had plunged into a pool of cool, clean water after walking for months in the dry, hot desert. A hundred different emotions flooded over me at once, momentarily dazzling me so that all I could do was gaze at her in wonder. Her stare was so dark, so deep, so intense and her onyx eyes twinkled like stars in the night's sky under her thick eyelashes. The moon shone, glistening from her copper skin, her chin length hair blew gently in the breeze and for a moment we just stared at one another, our limbs completely frozen, just as we had done when we had first seen each other. Her beauty was so powerful, so alluring that it was impossible for me not to simply look at her. My heart was silent as it always was but my body was tense with excitement.

And then, as my mind began to sift through the emotions of relief, happiness, gratefulness and love, my body was able to move once more and it moved of its own accord. It was like I no longer had control of my body, I was on autopilot and the only thing that I could think of was her. I ran towards her, the short distance between us seeming further than the miles that I had just run from my house. I felt the irresistible pull towards her, as though she was a magnet and I was drawn to her by my heart. She was running too, her face set into fierce determination and the gap between us gradually closed. So close that I could smell her skin, hear her heart as it pounded in her chest. So close that her scent overthrew me, almost catching me off balance which was a very rare thing for a vampire to experience. So close that I saw every one of her dark eyelashes and every star that was reflected in her sparkling eyes that were filled with desperation to be close to me. Her lips were parted slightly and I could hear her rapid breathing, feel the soft blow of her breath on my face for a second that felt as long and as drawn out as a year.

Everything slowed down, all sound faded into the background, all the scenery that surrounded us was just a blur of dull colour in which she stood central, vibrant and full of life before my eyes.

And then she was in my arms. My arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist, feeling her hot skin and supple flesh through her t shirt. Her arms had flung themselves around my neck, her skin burning with the fiery intensity that I had so desperately longed for. Her lips were against mine and they moved with urgency and abandon. Her sweet taste was in my mouth, on my skin and I kissed her hard, holding her tightly in my arms, my hands moving up and down her back wanting to feel every luscious inch of her body. I couldn't control my moans of longing and desperation as her sweet lips kissed me and her hands wound themselves in my long hair. The world seemed to slow, my head span, her heart thumped in my ears so alive and beautiful. I grasped hold of her even more tightly and melted with pleasure and unfathomable relief that I was kissing her once more.

I would never let her go, it was impossible for me to even consider pulling away from her in this moment. It felt as though years had passed since we had last been together three nights ago and my heart was on overdrive, still motionless of course, but heavy with excitement and lust, threatening to burst from my chest. Love flowed through every tissue, fibre, vessel, organ of my body, my life force.

I moved my hands up her warm body, running over every gorgeous curve and then stroking my long fingers through her short, silky hair. She let out a little groan and kissed me harder, pulling me closer towards her as though any contact would not be enough to satisfy her need for me. Her tongue stretched out to dance against mine as our lips moved in synchronisation, our bodies becoming one under the silver light of the moon that seemed to glow even more brightly as we kissed.

Gradually, the pace of the kiss began to slow, becoming less filled with fierce urgency and turning more gentle. Her touch was sensual, slow and soft against my skin and I brushed her warm lips with mine. My hands still ran slowly through the black silk of her hair and I loved the way that it flowed between my fingers. I could feel myself aching beneath my jeans, longing for the soft, tender touch of her slender fingers to move downwards from my waist and venture beneath my panties. Images of me laying Leah down on the grass naked and brushing my lips and tongue against her skin flooded through my mind but I pushed them away. I could sense the kiss coming to an end as our tongues touched gently, briefly before our mouths closed. The kiss was long and soft, tender but still full of passion and I felt her sigh a little in content.

Our lips parted and I slowly opened my eyes, seeing her eyelids open to reveal the depths of her dark eyes. I looked into them and she stared back into mine with such intensity that it felt as though she was staring straight past my skin and face, melting away my flesh and tissues, looking past everything and straight inside me, right into my soul.

"Leah," I breathed, my hand reaching up to touch her burning cheek. She smiled, her full lips turning up just a little. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

"Rosalie," she whispered in her velvet voice. "I missed you."

She pressed her forehead against mine lovingly and I inhaled the luscious fragrance of her hair as it tickled gently against my cheeks, her enticing floral scent mixed wonderfully with the exotic fruits of her shampoo, making my mouth water. It felt so wonderful to be with her again, she made it seem as though everything bad had simply fizzled away, all the heartbreak and pain that I had suffered in her absence was gone, replaced only by happiness and adoration. Because it was true, I completely and utterly adored her, in a way that I had felt towards no one else before. The feelings that had only a few minutes ago scared me a little due to their intensity, felt utterly right and normal now as I held her in my arms, feeling her heart beat against my chest.

I kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw and neck tenderly and she giggled a little. "I missed you too," I whispered in her ear before planting a small kiss on her lobe. She looked into my eyes and took my hand in her warm palm, pulling me gently downwards so that we were both sitting on the grass side by side.

There were so many things that I wanted to say, so many things that I wanted to talk to her about but the words just wouldn't come. I opened my mouth as if to say something but then closed it again, feeling embarrassed as she looked at me expectantly. She smiled kindly and leant towards me, placing one hand against my cheek and curling her fingers around my neck where they stroked delicately against my skin.

"I love you," she whispered, her sweet breath blowing gently against my lips. She moved her head closer to mine, our foreheads and noses touched slightly and I breathed in her gorgeous scent before closing my eyes and pressing my lips softly against hers. The contact of my cold skin upon hers sent a shock of electricity running through my body and her heat burned gorgeously against me, melting my icy touch. I reached my arm around her hips to pull her body closer into mine until her skin was pressed warmly against my body. My fingers brushed the skin underneath her shirt, tickling slowly up and down, making her shudder a little. She moved the hand that had been pressed against my cheek down my back, stroking over the curves of my waist and hips until she reached my ass which she squeezed gently through my jeans.

I felt myself becoming wet instantly and a groan escaped my lips. I lapped my tongue against her top lip, easing her mouth open and she reached out her tongue to rub slowly against mine. As my hands moved against her body, her t shirt rode up a little giving me more access to her bare skin. My fingers swept over the material of her bra strap and I deftly opened the clasp so that I could skim my fingers from the top to the bottom of her back without any material interrupting the warm, soft planes of her skin. She tensed a little under my touch and groaned in approval as I swirled little patterns on her skin. She grasped my ass harder and her hands ran slowly over my thighs, moving in a zigzag pattern from the front to the back, gradually tracing upwards to my burning centre. I tensed in anticipation as the pace of the kiss quickened and I bit her bottom lip, groaning. Her hands brushed up my inner thigh and she increased the pressure as she reached my core, her fingers pressing against my sensitive folds through my jeans. I let out a gasping moan but her fingers were now ascending upwards under my shirt, over my bellybutton and ribs to the lacy material of my bra.

My panties were drenched now and I was moaning frequently, my body rippling with excitement, my centre tense and aching. She nibbled my bottom lip and flicked it with her tongue as she cupped my breast through my bra and squeezed gently, kneading it. She reached round to undo my bra and slid her fingers beneath the material, over the soft, bare skin of my breast that was heaving with my rapid breathing. Her warm fingers brushed over my sensitive nipple that was erect with arousal and she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger, making me cry out in pleasure.

I longed to touch her, to make her feel as good as she was making me feel, and my hand descended to her thighs. I could feel the intense burning heat of her core against my fingers, going up in temperature as I moved closer towards it. She groaned and began to caress my breast, her heartbeat thumping hard and loud with excitement and lust. I tickled my fingers playfully upwards and over her core, nearly climaxing as I felt how hot she was beneath my fingertips and pressed down a little harder to rub over the area again.

She murmured a little profanity and crashed her lips against mine even harder, pushing against my stomach and rolling me onto my back before climbing on top of me, her legs either side of my left leg so that her thigh was pressed against my burning centre. She looked at me with her eyes which were twinkling with lust and desire and bit her lip as she watched me laying beneath her, gasping for air and letting out little moans of desire. She kissed me on the lips and then kissed down over my shirt, her fingers grasping the material and pulling it upwards so that my stomach and breasts were exposed. I grabbed the edges of my shirt and pulled it over my head as her tongue lapped against my naval and her hands ran up and down my waist. As her lips moved up my body her hands removed my bra so that my upper body was completely bare beneath her. She sat up and threw the bra to one side, biting her lip again as she stared at my breasts, a look of awe and lust etched on her beautiful face. She caught my eye for a split second and then she bent forwards and closed her lips around my nipple.

I moaned loudly, the sound escaping my lips before I could attempt to make it quieter and a few birds flew from the trees surrounding us. My idea of taking things slowly with Leah was rapidly evaporating from my mind to be replaced with uncontrollable desire and the need to touch and satisfy her. Her warm lips moved over to my other nipple which she grasped between her teeth and she slowly massaged my breast. I became even wetter and I was almost certain that she was aware of this as she rubbed her thigh subtly against my centre.

"Fuck... Leah..." I gasped as both of her hands began massaging and kneading my breasts and she kissed my neck and jaw line.

She stared at me with her dark eyes. "I want to make you cum," she spoke and her voice was low, smooth and sensual. Her seductive tone and her intense gaze made me nearly climax then and there. I realised that she was looking for my approval and I nodded, groaning under her touch.

She looked hesitant for only a moment before she kissed me passionately on the lips, her fingers trailing down my stomach to the button on my jeans. They came undone and she slipped her hand beneath them, over the lacy material of my panties. Her hands were burning against my centre, my wetness seeping through the thin material and onto her fingers. She groaned as she felt my excitement and rubbed me gently. I was moaning uncontrollably against her lips, gasping for air as she bit and sucked my lower lip and moved her fingers below my panties.

I arched my back and neck, pulling away from her kiss as her hot skin came into contact with my folds. Her lips dove against my exposed neck, biting, sucking and licking my flesh as I cried out, "Fuck... Leah... Yes..." in between my gasps and groans.

Two of her fingers stroked up and down my folds, spreading my silky wetness, and then rubbed over my clit. Lights popped in front of my eyes, the world span and I scrunched my eyes shut, absorbed by the blackness behind my eyelids in which bursts of colour interrupted the darkness like fireworks in the night. My breathing was erratic and uneven, my body writhing under her touch, everything but her hands and her lips and her heartbeat completely blurred into the background.

This was not going to last for long.

Her warm, wet slender fingers, caressed gently over my sensitive nub, swirling little patterns over it and causing my body to shudder. She moved her fingers down to my core as her lips descending to my nipples which she sucked at and bit gently causing me to moan even louder.

She rubbed her fingers in my dripping excitement, gently parted my folds and then slipped two fingers inside me.

The lights flashed even more brightly, my head span, my body shuddered, I screamed in pleasure, clenching around her fingers as they curled round to stroke my g spot. And then everything seemed to explode, the fireworks crashed into each other and seemed to multiply and grow even more vibrant. My core clenched impossibly tighter, my body tensed and shook, I stopped breathing altogether, and I let out a high pitched moaning, gasping scream of pleasure, the orgasm washing over me like waves in the ocean.

She kissed me gently on the lips and I opened my eyes, my chest heaving as I panted.

"Wow..." was the only word that I could manage to get out and she giggled a little, rolling off me and onto her side. I leaned towards her and kissed her again, the taste of her lips so delicious and warm.

She gazed deeply into my eyes, looking a little smug as she saw that I was still gasping for breath and letting out quiet moans as the orgasm continued to pulse through my body. I looked at her beautiful face, her gorgeous body, her skin as it glowed in the moonlight and felt so content, so at peace with the world.

I had always imagined my life as something out of a horror movie. Although I had a conscience and didn't kill humans, I was still one of the sinister, blood drinking vampires that existed in scary stories. Leah was a werewolf, I was a vampire, not exactly the fairy princesses that existed in happy stories. But now, as I watched the pale moonlight illuminate the soft contours of her copper skin, and her eyes sparkled like the stars above us, it was if I was in a fairytale. And not a fairytale in which I was the evil queen or wicked witch tempting an innocent girl with an apple. This was a fairytale in which I was the heroine, the fair beauty who was whisked of her feet by the love of her life. I sighed happily and kissed her soft, full lips, holding her body close to mine. It might not have been a conventional story, where the heroine is rescued by her handsome prince as in this story there were no princes, there was a woman, a werewolf, but to me it was the most beautiful and the most perfect fairytale that had ever existed. Her eyelids closed over her dark eyes, my lips melted against hers and I was in heaven once more.

**The lemon in this chapter was completely unintended, it just sort of happened! Let me know what you think :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Nothing But You

**Sorry that this chapter took a little longer, I've had a very stressful week! I relished the moments that I could spend with Leah and Rosalie in between the chaos. I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and given me such great feedback. It means so much to me that you all love what I'm writing :) I try to reply to everybody who leaves reviews but I apologise if I have forgotten any of you or if your review was anonymous. Chapter 9 is here, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 9- Nothing But You

Leah's POV

Rosalie lay beside me on the soft grass, the breeze a gentle caress against our bodies, the moonlight shimmering delicately from the pale planes of her skin. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, her body still quivering a little from what I had just done. I smiled, happy that I was with her again, that I had given her pleasure and that I wasn't hopeless at... that sort of thing. I was embarrassed about my inexperience when it came to intimacy, of course Sam and I had had sex but this was much more complex. Rosalie was a woman and this was so different to what I'd had with Sam. This was a different sort of love, it was a stronger, more passionate, seamless and utterly beautiful love. My desire to touch her perfect skin had overridden my nervousness about what I was doing and her response had been amazing. I had to admit, it felt more natural to me than sex with Sam had. I felt that I knew what I was doing, that I was born for this.

I held her hand as we lay side by side, her cool skin melting against my boiling heat. I inhaled her scent, sweet, floral, delicate and mouth-wateringly beautiful. The silken honey of her excitement still lingered on my fingertips. It was musky, heavier and more concentrated than her usual scent, impossibly more delicious. It made my body quiver and I couldn't control the ache that throbbed beneath my jeans.

Her breathing was beginning to calm now, gradually slowing down to normal pace and she gazed at me with her piercing eyes that were darker than the liquid butterscotch that they had been when I had last stared into them.

I frowned slightly and she noticed my furrowed brows. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern, and her musical tones sent my heart leaping joyfully in my chest.

"Your eyes," I said, tilting my head to examine them from a different angle, wondering if the subtler moonlight tonight was causing the change. They were dark, not completely black, though not the same chocolate brown of human eyes. They were more of a bronze colour now. "They're darker than they were last time."

"Oh..." Rosalie's luxuriously textured voice became a little flat. "It's just a... vampire thing." She said the last two works very quietly, as though she hoped I would not hear them at all and she shifted uncomfortably, sitting up and putting her chin on her knees so that our eye contact was broken.

Curiosity still plagued me but her reaction told me that pushing the subject would cause her discomfort. "Oh, okay," I replied simply and I sat up too.

Rosalie sighed, not with impatience or frustration but with a sort of longing, as though she wanted to share her thoughts with me, but was still reluctant to do so. "It happens when we get thirsty," she explained. "After we hunt our eyes go a very light brown but then as the days pass by and we get hungry again they gradually get darker."

"I never knew that," I mused. I knew that the legends of our tribe spoke of something different about the Cullen's, something that had told my ancestors that they were not like the others of their kind. It had something to do with their eyes, though I had never asked what this was. "Are you thirsty?"

She pondered my question for a moment and then frowned. "No," she said and her voice held a hint of surprise. "In fact, I haven't even thought about it. Usually the thirst is always there, always in the back of your mind, overriding all other feelings and emotions but now... it's strange. I don't feel any desire to feed... all I feel is desire for you..." She looked at me then, her face still in an expression of pleasant surprise and her words sent a warm, tingling sensation through my body, to the tips of my fingers and toes. "I'm sure it will come back and I will have to hunt to sustain myself but it's such a good feeling... to be free from the constant burning of the thirst. I've always hated it..."

She trailed off then and she stared ahead of her into the darkness beyond the trees.

"Do you not like to talk about it?" I asked

"It's not that," she sighed, her expression sullen. "I just... don't like what I am. I have never accepted my fate as easily as the rest of my family. I still feel wrong in this body. It's easier... now that I've found you. But I wish so badly that I could just be normal... human. Not this monster that I am."

I took her hand and grasped it, it was like wrapping my fingers around a block of ice. "You could never be a monster," I told her as I looked into her gentle eyes. "We are very similar. I feel the same way that you do. I don't like what I have become. It was all out of my hands, I had no choice in the matter and I despise it. Of course, it's so much better now that I've imprinted..."

I trailed off and she interrupted. "Imprinted?" Her gaze was quizzical.

I felt the sudden heat rise to my cheeks, I never normally blushed. "It's a wolf thing... where we find our soul mate," I mumbled almost incoherently.

She looked slightly taken aback for a moment but then she let out a quiet, tinkling laugh and kissed my reddened cheek. "Is that what this is? Is that the... pull I feel towards you?"

"Yes, that's the whole imprinting thing at work," I nodded.

She smiled and kissed me again, softly on the lips this time. "That's... amazing."

I was shocked at her choice of words, certain that she would freak when she found out. "It doesn't creep you out?" I asked, still feeling puzzled. "I always used to think it was weird and unnatural."

"No, it's lovely... beautiful. Though I hope it doesn't creep you out anymore." She flashed me an alarmingly beautiful set of straight, pearly white teeth.

"No," I admitted. "It feels more natural than anything else in the world. I guess there's one good part about being a werewolf after all." I paused as I studied her gorgeous features. "Why do you think it's harder for you to accept being a... to accept what you are," I quickly changed my choice of words. Describing Rosalie as a vampire seemed unnatural because to me she wasn't like a vampire in any way. She was soft, warm in her own way, gentle, loving, kind and beautiful. Nothing like the snarling, vicious, bloodthirsty beasts I had been taught to hate.

"Many reasons," she said quietly. "But one in particular. I didn't really tell you much about my human life, it's painful for me to remember it and it was so long ago that the details have become blurred. My human recollections are never as clear. But I know that I was happy and loved and beautiful. I had everything that I had ever wanted and, most importantly, I had a future laid ahead of me, endless opportunities to fulfil my needs and desires. That's what kills me everyday... that I'm stuck like this forever. I'll never change, I'll never grow old. Though most women fear the thought of aging, I would give anything to not be 18 forever. I'm frozen in time with so many opportunities snatched away from me. Of course now I have endless time to study, to travel, to see the world, to learn new skills and I have extraordinary speed and strength. I know that that would be a dream come true to some people but to me it has always been a curse. I don't care about things like that, I want the one thing that I can't have, the thing that I have always wanted, that I still dream about to this day... a child."

She said the last word so quietly that it was barely a whisper though I heard it as loudly as if she had shouted it in my ear. We were similar in more ways than I had first thought and I felt a jolt in my stomach when I thought about the things that I usually suppressed. For the same thought had crossed my mind on more than one occasion when I was lying in bed at night, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why this had happened to me. Why Sam had left me, why I was the first female werewolf in our tribe, why my body no longer followed its normal patterns. I was frozen in time- just like Rosalie was.

For months and months I had wondered why Sam had simply not imprinted on me, we were already together, we loved each other. I had heard Sam's theory on this matter in his thoughts. He believed that we imprinted upon the person who would produce the strongest wolves, a perfect genetic combination or something like that. This clearly wasn't the case for me. Instead of imprinting upon a guy with some strong, healthy sperm in his tank I imprinted on a female vampire. It was all backwards, everything going the wrong way, the reverse of what it should be. Perhaps that was why Sam's imprinting instincts hadn't picked me, why mine hadn't bothered to find someone who would produce strong wolves, why I had become a wolf in the first place... because I was a genetic dead end, not as female as I should be.

Though I tried to keep these thoughts from entering my mind when I was in wolf form, my worries had slipped out one day when I was out with Jacob. He had cringed at the uncomfortable subject but tried to reassure me that Sam's theory wasn't necessarily correct and that I couldn't be certain unless I got tested. But how was I supposed to find out? Those tests costs money, money that I didn't have, and I could never see a doctor when I was running a temperature so high that all my cells should be breaking apart and collapsing where I stood. What good would it do anyway? The truth wouldn't change anything.

For a long time I thought that I would not imprint at all because of my defect and though I was happy now, happier than I had ever been in my life, finally given a purpose, I couldn't stop myself from wishing things could have been different for me and for Rosalie. If the supernatural hadn't existed then she could have lived a normal, human life, had children and died when her time came. Sam and I would still be together and if we had problems with fertility in the future then we could have adopted.

I realised that we were both very still and silent as we mused over our thoughts.

"I understand," I said slowly.

"You do?" She turned to face me, her voice higher than usual.

"Yes, more than you realise."

She smiled. "That's good to hear, it's nice to have someone who understands me." She could have asked me why I understood her pain so readily but she didn't and for that I was grateful.

She turned to me, her beauty radiant in the faint moonlight, her full, perfect lips slightly parted. Her sweet, enticing breath stunned me as she looked into my eyes, her gaze conveying a wordless message that told me that the conversation was over. She bit her lower lip and I felt a shock run through my body, a jolt in my heart like when you're walking up the stairs and you think there's one more step that there is and you feel like you're falling. Her eyes were dark beneath her lashes and as she tilted her head towards me, I saw her eyelids close. I inhaled her scent, letting it pour through my body like ice cold water, setting my nerves on fire, and closed my eyes as her cool breath tickled against my waiting lips.

She kissed my top lip and her tongue curled around to flick against it seductively. A moan escaped my lips before I could hold it back. My lust and longing for her was so great that I wanted to pounce upon her again, to lick, kiss and touch every inch of her. As she pressed herself against me I remembered that she was topless, I could feel her bare breasts and erect nipples through my t shirt and my primal desires were once more released. I wrapped my arms around her cool body and stroked my fingertips up and down the smooth, flawless skin of her back. She moved her hand so that it was resting at the back of my head and gently moved my mouth closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Her tongue lapped against mine and her scent, her little moans of longing and the movement of her other hand which was now venturing under my shirt, seduced my senses.

Before I could breathe another lungful of her sweet perfume, my t shirt was on the ground, my already unhooked bra following milliseconds later. She pressed herself against my torso, our breasts touching, her cold skin instantly making my nipples stand alert. I gasped a little at the change in temperature, my lips parting from hers and then her ice cold tongue was against my neck. She kissed and nibbled gently at the skin on my neck and shoulders whilst her hand brushed over the curves of my breasts. Another shock ran through my body, so powerful that I shuddered under her touch and fell back against her arm that was still wrapped around me. Though I leant against it with all of my weight she held me firmly in place, keeping me from falling and I tilted my head backwards, releasing my moans into the sparkling night sky. Her tongue curled and lapped against my skin, leaving a trail of her delicious scent down my chest as her lips descended until they came to rest over my breast. She reached up one hand to cup my breast, squeezing it gently as her lips brushed over my nipple and her cold breath blew against it.

I could hear her breathing quicken in excitement, her sweet, icy breath more frequent against my skin as she closed her lips around my nipple, sending my heart into overdrive. I bit my lip to slightly stifle my groan of pleasure as she clasped it within her sharp teeth and bit down gently, though hard enough to make me cry out. Her tongue snaked out between her teeth to lap against it as she held it in place and her hand kneaded me harder now.

Every rub of her tongue, every bite, every brush of her lips sent a shock through my body to my core, making it clench and ache with longing and lust. I felt myself becoming wetter and silently begged for her touch. It felt as though our minds were somehow connected, as though she could hear my thoughts; either that or she could read the signals portrayed by my body very well as her hand skimmed down over my stomach, over the waist of my jeans and settled over my centre that throbbed and ached beneath the material. She inhaled deeply, as though she was appreciating the bouquet of a treasured wine, and I saw the shudder ripple through her body. Her slender fingers began to undo my jeans and I felt myself melt completely into her arms as her hand reached below my underwear to rest over my burning centre. I came undone, leaning more heavily into her arm that was still wrapped securely around me and letting my head fall backwards as her cold fingers moved up and down my slick folds and her lips kissed their way back up to my neck.

My heart was racing, the blood thumping deafeningly in my ears and my thoughts became an indistinct and elusive blur of raging colour as she stroked softly over my sensitive nub, spreading the warm, silken juices of my desire. She kissed over my jaw and chin, reaching up so that she could reunite our eager lips. They found each other and suddenly we were kissing more fiercely than we had ever done before. Our tongues tangled together, our lips moving quickly in synchronisation as I gasped for air. Her touch was rougher now and my body responded with enthusiasm, my centre dripping wet, my heart pounding harder than ever as she pinched and rubbed my clit between her forefinger and thumb. Keeping her thumb in place, she reached her fingers down to tease at my aching entrance.

She dipped her finger into my core gently and slowly, parting my lips to allow her entrance and curled it round to stroke the tensed walls of my centre. I let out a shuddering gasp as her icy finger rubbed against my burning heat, the dramatic difference in temperature causing sparks to fly between my nerves. She slowly pushed her finger further into my slick core and rubbed it against my g spot, making me bite down on my lip as I groaned. I reached my hand upwards to wrap her long, wavy hair in my fingers, running them through the golden silk and tugging on it slightly so that she let out small moans of lust.

I clenched around her finger as it rubbed over and over my g spot and as she swirled little patterns over my clit with her thumb. Her gorgeous name escaped from my lips with my breath as I span into blissful unawareness of everything but her. There was nothing else in this world but her cool, smooth skin against mine, her sensual kiss, her wonderful scent and her fingers which were sending me into realms of pleasure that I had never before explored. The pleasure peaked higher and higher, my moans of lust blurring into one another as my body shuddered and tensed. I couldn't keep my lips moving against hers, my constant moans causing our lips to part too frequently, and she moved her kiss downwards once more to roam over my breasts.

Her lips upon the smooth skin of my breasts and my sensitive nipples heightened my pleasure and the orgasm began to rush over my body. I curled my toes, wrapped my fingers more tightly in her hair, the aching and tension in my core building until I felt as though I was going to explode. I let out a loud moan and pulled her lips to mine to stifle it as the orgasm peaked and waves of exquisite pleasure radiated through my body like fire. She pumped her finger, making the orgasm last even longer, my body jolting and shuddering, my head spinning as though my brain had been flooded with water. I collapsed against her as my body gave way, utterly spent and panting with satisfaction and pleasure. Lights were still popping in front of my eyes and my head span as though I had not consumed enough oxygen. I tried to draw in a deep, lungful of air but my heart was beating too fast and my breathing was shallow and rapid.

Rosalie withdrew her hand from beneath my underwear and I ached again at the loss of her touch. I looked into her eyes and her beautiful face swam before me, a little out of focus. I saw out of the corner of my eye her finger rise slowly up towards her lips. She parted her lips and sucked it gently. A little groan emitted from her throat and her eyes rolled back and closed. She sighed and opened them again after a few seconds and I saw that they were even darker than before, lidded with desire.

"You taste... amazing," she breathed seductively.

Her words made my core throb and ache once more and I kissed her lips before wrapping myself in her cool embrace.

**Love it? Hate it? Think I need to improve? Tell me, leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Bliss

**Sorry this chapter is quite short :) It's just a little filler until the next chapter, where the excitement begins. Thank you so much for your reviews! Special thanks to Coa who reviewed a few of my chapters anonymously, cannot thank you personally so here's a shout out!**

Chapter 10- Bliss

Rosalie's POV

The blissful hours passed by too quickly, cutting short my time with my love. The sky was already beginning to lighten and I could sense the nocturnal animals becoming still and silent in the forest around me as the others began to grow restless. Leah and I would have to part soon if we were to return home under the cover of darkness and my heart began to grow heavy at this thought.

Leah lay on the grass beside me, her slender figure and exotic copper skin so enchanting, so tempting that it took all of my will power to stop me from pouncing on her and having her again and again. I skimmed my fingers over her warm skin, down from her neck to her shoulders, over her waist and stomach. She sighed contentedly and smiled up at me, her full lips so beautiful. The happiness radiating from her body made her glow like the sun and her warmth that coursed through me made me feel as though I was basking in her glorious rays. I leaned over to kiss her and I couldn't stop my lips from curving upwards at the corners as I tasted her delicious skin. Leah made me a different person. I was so happy that I wanted to sing, not the heartbroken melodies that I usually played but lyrics that were filled with love and beauty.

I snuggled against her warm, soft shoulder and wrapped my arms around her as she planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and absentmindedly stroked up and down my arm. I was so relaxed, so blissfully happy. It felt as though we were in our own little bubble floating into space, far away from the earthly troubles that loomed over us like dark clouds. For now, we could simply be together, peaceful and free. But time was ever present, lingering in the air and on the gentle breeze, governing the moon as it grew lower in the sky, a constant reminder that our time was simply borrowed and soon it would have to be given back.

Her hands were stroking through my hair now, her fingertips smoothing out the natural waves and I purred like a cat, making her giggle.

"I love you," she chuckled, my body melting at her words that I knew I would never get tired of hearing.

"I don't want to leave," I whined like a child who didn't want her parents to take her home after a day at a fairground.

"Neither do I," she sighed sadly.

As her lips touched mine I suddenly remembered something, something that I couldn't believe I had been so foolish to forget. I sat up in excitement, my body quivering.

"I've just remembered!" I beamed happily. "My family are all going out on a hunting trip on Friday, they'll be gone for until Sunday!"

Leah caught on quickly to my excitement and sat up too. "Really?" she asked, her face in an expression which told me that she thought this was too good to be true.

"Yes! They're going quite far away, they do it a few times a year to go and hunt some big game. I've told them that I don't want to join them... the house will be empty." My eyes sparkled with mischievous delight.

"So... I can spend the weekend with you?" Her eyes widened as she spoke.

I nodded fervently. It was early on Wednesday morning already, Friday was only two days away. I could feel the excitement bubbling up within me with increased eagerness. "Will you come over?" I asked, though I knew this question was unnecessary, Leah's gleeful expression told me plainly that she would never miss an opportunity like this.

"Yes!" she exclaimed loudly and threw her arms around me.

"Great," I grinned. "It's a date."

"I think we're a little past the dating stage, don't you? Seeing as we've already said that we love each other," she joked.

"Tch," I made a little disgruntled noise to show how little I cared. "It's more fun doing things the non-traditional way."

She grinned broadly, her dazzling teeth contrasting against her dark skin. "When shall I come over?"

"About 6. What food do you like?" This question set me on edge a little. I had no idea about human food, apart from that it all looked and tasted like dirt to me. I had no idea what to feed Leah.

She laughed. "I thought you didn't eat?"

"We don't but we have to keep up the human charade or the townsfolk would get suspicious," I explained. "Pizza?" I knew that pizza was a simple food to prepare, just open the box and shove it in the oven until it went golden brown, and it seemed to be popular with humans.

"Pizza's great. I'm not fussy, I'll eat anything."

I vision suddenly flashed before my eyes, Leah stood next to me in the kitchen as we made breakfast together, coming up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck and shoulders as she stirred a pan of something on the stove. She wore nothing more than a plain, tight fitting t shirt and panties and she looked utterly stunning. I snapped back into the present, smiling to myself, knowing that I would have to make this vision come true.

"Maybe this parting won't be quite so difficult," I said softly as I stroked the bare skin of her torso. I still felt downhearted that we would have to leave each other, no matter how much anticipation was placed upon our reunion. I breathed in her warm, exotic, flowery scent as she rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

Her lips met mine, gentle at first, placing a delicate kiss upon mine. But the knowledge that I would soon have to leave her, to run away from that intoxicating scent and the warm, comforting embrace of her arms, made urgency pulse through me. I poured all of my unspoken emotions into the movement of my lips; my longing, my lust, my desire, my heartbreak and my sadness that I could not stay with her always. The kiss became slowly more frantic in our desperation to absorb as much of one another as possible in the short space of time that we had left.

My hand rested on her cheek, cupped her chin, stroked over her elegant curves, ran through her silky hair and my lips did not leave hers until she was forced to break free, gasping for oxygen. I kissed her jaw, her throat, her arm and her palm as she breathed deeply, interlocking our fingers together and tracing little patterns on her hand with my thumb.

We didn't speak, I simply gazed into her dark eyes as I listened to her heartbeat slow to a normal pace and her breathing became less ragged. She smiled and stroked my cheek softly, leaving a trail of blazing flames across my skin, before getting slowly to her feet and putting her t shirt back on. I did the same, feeling a twinge of unjustified resentment towards the material which so cruelly covered up her breasts and sat close to her skin where I longed to be.

She folded herself into my embrace and I clung to her desperately, her flesh moulding around my fingertips. I kissed her more softly than before and her lips warmed mine, leaving them burning even when she had pulled away.

"I love you," she said quietly, her liquid gold voice filled with emotion.

"I love you," I whispered. "Come back to me."

Her dark eyes pierced mine, again like she was looking past my skin and into my soul, her expression pained as her eyes sparkled with tears. She gave a small smile and then her fingers broke free of mine, leaving my hand feeling cold and empty. I turned and ran into the trees, away from my beautiful, away from my love, away from my everything, and into the darkness which swallowed me mercilessly.

**So Leah and Rosalie will be having a "slumber party"! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and remember to review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Revealed

**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started writing Sun and Moon as the piano scene is what first inspired me to write the story. The song that Rosalie plays is "Moon and Moon" by Bat for Lashes which I was learning to play on the piano one day when I was suddenly hit by this image of Rosalie playing the song for Leah. I couldn't shake the scene from my mind, it was so potent, so beautiful and thus Sun and Moon was created. This chapter is very special to me, the piano scene in particular, so I hope you enjoy it too :)**

Chapter 11- Revealed

Leah's POV

The two days absence from Rosalie passed slowly and insignificantly. I wasn't miserable or aching terribly as I had been before, I realised that it seemed a bit ridiculous to be constantly sullen when we were apart. I was happier than I had ever been before and I owed my family better than to sit around and sulk. I still skipped my pack duties and Seth took my place without question. I would never be able to repay him for what he was doing for me, never show him just how grateful I was. I helped my Mother to cook and clean, watched old movies with her in the evenings and helped her out at the shop. I even played videogames with Seth and Embry when he had come round for an evening. Every once in a while I could feel Embry's gaze upon me, eyeing me speculatively, as if he knew what was really going on. I shot him a glare whenever I caught him in the act, bringing back some of the anger that was ever present in the old me. Though it now felt unnatural, it was also necessary in order to keep my cover. Seth was blissfully unobservant as always, one of his great personality traits was that he accepted people as they were without asking questions. Embry, on the other hand, was much more observant, the silent studier of the pack. Jacob was also very aware of what was going on around him but I hadn't seen him much over the past couple of days. When I had seen him he had simply frowned at me for a few seconds and then looked away. I shrugged off his hostility.

Friday came eventually and I was practically bouncing off the walls in my excitement as I got myself ready. I put on the sexiest underwear I owned, black lacy panties and a strapless bra, and began rummaging through my scantily stocked wardrobe, trying to find something decent to wear- in other words an item of clothing that wasn't ripped, tatty, worn or mud stained like the vast majority of what I owned. It was impossible to be fashion conscious when you were a werewolf. I stuck with cheap, light clothes that folded up small, were easy to tie around your ankle and didn't matter if they got ripped to shreds in an unintended phase.

The pile of discarded clothes was growing larger and my wardrobe was nearly empty. In the very back of my wardrobe I found a dress that I had owned for a few years, though it had barely been worn. I eyed it reproachfully, the red material alarming me slightly. It was daunting for a girl who lived in cut off jeans and plain t shirts to be confronted with a dress. I sighed and slipped into it, looking sceptically in the mirror. It looked okay, it was shorter than I remembered it being, it used to come to my knees and now it was mid thigh due to my drastic growth spurt. It was simple, the red material soft and slightly stretchy, straight at the top and bottom with spaghetti straps and it clung attractively to my curves. Though I felt a little uncomfortable I decided to stick with it, teaming it with my favourite flip flops. I packed a little overnight bag to take with me, moisturised my legs and applied mascara. I wasn't used to beautifying myself and I had to admit that it felt nice, I felt more feminine.

I called goodbye to my Mother who was on the phone in the kitchen, conveniently distracted, before slipping out of the back door. My car was parked on the grass next to the house and I smiled as I walked towards it. I owned a blue Volkswagen Polo that was a little rusty in places, scratched and muddy but I loved her. She had been my solace when Sam had left me, my escape from La Push. I didn't drive her much anymore, being able to run faster than I could drive made her a little unnecessary, so I was glad that I could finally use her again.

It was very quiet, my house was the only one for a mile around and the trees shielded it from view. Most of the houses in La Push were this way, very private and spread far apart. It was nice. The forest was all I could hear, it sounded alive, beautiful. I stopped to listen for a few moments and I closed my eyes.

"Going somewhere Leah?" a deep voice sounded from behind me.

My eyes snapped open; my heart jumped into my throat, beating rapidly; my stomach clenched; my hands immediately balled into fists, ready for a fight; my senses snapped into focus and I span around wildly. I saw Jacob momentarily, standing a few feet away from me with his arms folded across his bare chest and a smug look on his face, before I burst uncontrollably into a wolf. Jacob's expression changed from smugness to panic and then he was a huge russet wolf before me, crouched low, teeth bared.

"Damn it Jacob!" I screamed in my head as I snarled at him. "What's your problem? Why did you sneak up on me like that? You've ruined my dress!" I shrieked a list of profanities as I looked at the shreds of red material that littered the grass. "Damn it! Damn it! Fuck, shit, crap! Argh, Jacob you DICK!"

I was furious, I wanted to bite his stupid head off. Now I would have to see Rosalie with nothing decent to wear. I had wanted to impress her, to make tonight special, but no! Of course not, why would things be that simple? I would have to go back inside and change. Great! Just great! I swore at Jacob again, snapping my teeth and snarling viciously. Rosalie would be wearing something gorgeous no doubt, looking stunningly beautiful as always.

I gasped then, my eyes widening in terror. My rage had allowed my stream of thoughts to run wild. Jacob was wide eyed, staring at me with his mouth slightly open in shock.

Shit! I tried to hide my thoughts but it was like trying to hold water in my hands as it seeped unstoppably through the cracks. My thoughts spilled out... how I had felt when I had first seen her, how her staggering beauty and the piercing stare of her golden eyes had made my heart stop beating, how I had imprinted upon her, kissing her, the soul consuming love that I felt for her, every emotion that I had experienced laid out bare for Jacob to see. I tried to close my mind, to reel back the flood of memories.

"No!" I cried out in pain.

Jacob was still standing motionless, stunned and he stuttered even in his thoughts. "Leah... oh... oh my God."

I was sobbing now, my wolf body shaking with rage.

"Leah... When?... How?..." he stammered.

"Jake... you spoiled... EVERYTHING!" I cried in broken sobs before turning and running into the trees.

The forest passed by in a blur as I ran as fast as I possibly could. It was silent around me, I couldn't hear any of the thoughts of my pack, nor could I hear anyone running after me. I was too fast, they would never catch me. I knew that the Cullen's lived outside of Forks, up the freeway but I did not know the exact directions so I retraced my route along the road towards the meadow. I was there in mere minutes and I picked up her scent, following it into the trees.

I ran the details over and over in my head, screaming out in my thoughts about how stupid I had been. Why did I have to phase? Why couldn't I have just controlled my temper for that one moment? Why did I have to think of her? Jacob knew everything and it was only a matter of time before the whole pack knew what I had done. The secret was out and there was nothing more that I could do. I couldn't turn back time like I so desperately wanted to. I couldn't make this any less real.

But it was too soon, I needed more time to be with Rosalie, to be with my love, to get to know her and spend time with her before it was all snatched away from me. Why did fate have to be so cruel? I had let Rosalie down, I had let us down. My eyes remained dry but it felt as though I was holding back a huge dam which threatened to burst any minute. As her scent filled my nostrils and consumed my soul, I felt burdened by guilt.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry," I cried out, letting a low howl follow my thoughts. It was too late to be worried about what the rest of my pack might hear if they were listening and for now they were silent. I followed her scent which grew stronger with every step my paws took upon the ground and it pushed me forwards in a burst of speed. A large, white shape loomed in the distance, almost hidden by the tall, green trees.

The enticing floral essence of my love lingered in the air, so beautiful even in this ugly hour and I bounded forwards, eager to be in her arms once more where I would be safe from harm. The trees were suddenly behind me, leaving me standing on a vast, gravel driveway that lay in the shadow of a massive house. If I hadn't been so upset, I may have marvelled at the grand building.

I stopped, my paws digging into the gravel as I shuddered to a halt. Rosalie appeared on the porch before my heart had taken another beat and she ran over to me as I phased back into human form and fell, sobbing, into her arms.

"Leah?" her smooth, silken voice was strained with worry and anxiety as she crouched on the ground with me clinging to her desperately. "Leah, what's wrong? What's happened?" Her tone portrayed panic, sounding as though her heart was breaking at my pain and sadness. She shook me a little in an attempt to get me to answer her but hot tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks and words escaped me. She quickly lifted me from the cold, sharp gravel and into her arms, carrying me as though I was weightless into the house. She gently sat me on the sofa and dashed away, returning with a blanket before I'd had the chance to blink. She wrapped the fluffy blanket around my naked body, giving me back some of my dignity and stroked my back comfortingly as I tried to calm my cries of despair.

Her scent and her cool touch made me feel safe, far away from the troubles that plagued me... plagued us... plagued our future. My body shuddered, my breathing was ragged and uneven, my chest ached and my eyes were sore and burning.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what? What happened Leah?" Her voice was soft and heavenly.

"They... know..." The words tumbled from my lips as a sob broke free from my chest. The words stung like salt on a wound. Rosalie's mouth was slightly open, her eyes unfocussed and she was frozen for a long moment.

"Oh..." she said quietly as realisation washed over her. "How?"

"Jacob startled me when I was walking to my car. He'd been watching out for me, he must have known that I was sneaking out. He made me jump and I lost my focus... I just reacted on instinct rather than rationality. I sensed danger and I transformed," I explained. I was no longer crying, but I felt a dull ache in my chest and my body felt strangely heavy and slumped. My voice was low and flat and I cradled my face in my hands, not wanting her to look at me. "At first I was mad at him because he made me ruin my dress but then I thought of you... and I couldn't stop. He heard my thoughts and now he knows everything." I spoke very quietly and slowly.

She paused for ten seconds to make sure that I had finished speaking. "It's not your fault," she soothed me but I shook my head vigorously. "Leah, look at me," she said as she gently took my hands in her cool palms and revealed my face. I looked at the ground but she placed her hand under my chin and angled my face towards hers so that I was staring into her golden eyes that were filled with honesty. "It's not your fault," she repeated softly.

"It is, if I hadn't lost my temper this never would have happened," I cried in despair.

"Yes it would, it was waiting to happen. It's been hanging in the air ever since we met and it doesn't matter. We will work everything out," she promised and her gaze was so sincere, so trusting that I could not argue.

I nodded and laid my head against her shoulder. It began to sift through what had happened in the last twenty minutes, the expression on Jacob's face when he had realised what I had done, the way that he had stammered in shock, how I had yelled at him. I was in trouble, a lot of trouble and I didn't know what would happen to me now or what would happen to Rosalie. The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous I realised it would sound to the rest of my pack, a werewolf imprinting on a vampire, a woman falling in love with a woman. My unintentional act had nullified the treaty completely. Werewolves were not meant to harm a pack member's imprint, though would this still stand considering the imprint was our loathed enemy? I didn't want to think about Rosalie being in danger and I dragged my mind away from that idea, shuddering slightly. I would not go back, that was the only solution. I would not change into a wolf again, I would not return to La Push and my pack members. We could go on the run, go somewhere far away where we would be safe. This idea comforted me slightly, though it was daunting knowing that I would never return to my home, at least I would have Rosalie with me... that is if she agreed to join me.

For now, I would banish these thoughts from my mind. I had until Sunday morning alone with my love, no interruptions, no complications and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it. My vision became clearer and I realised that Rosalie was wearing a black dress that plunged lusciously at her chest, revealing her cleavage. She looked gorgeous and I suddenly realised that I was naked, only covered by a blanket.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked, feeling my face redden in embarrassment. "I ruined my only dress."

She laughed and the sound was like tinkling bells. "Of course." She took my hand and stood up, pulling me to my feet. She didn't let go of my hand as she lead me up the spiral staircase to the third storey of the house, around a corner and into a large bedroom. The house was beautiful, spotlessly clean and decorated with a modern style, though some of the furniture looked very old. The classic and the modern designs complimented each other so perfectly and it was clear that a lot of time had effort had been put into decorating this house.

Rosalie's bedroom was amazing. A king size bed made from a rich mahogany dominated most of the large, square room, adorned with crisp white sheets. The floor was covered with a thick cream carpet, deep purple curtains hung at the windows and a mahogany wardrobe, ornately patterned with carved roses, stood next to a chest of drawers and a full length mirror. Everything was clean and tidy but not in an intimidating way. A book lay open on the bedside table, little trinkets were scattered around the room, the walls were filled with pictures and posters and a beautiful, white orchid sat on the windowsill. The room felt homely, lived in. I looked over to Rosalie who looked slightly nervous.

"Do you like it?" she asked apprehensively.

"I love it," I grinned.

She breathed a sigh of relief and gestured to the wardrobe. "Help yourself to any clothes, I'll wait outside." She moved towards me and I was stunned by how breathtaking she looked. She kissed me softly on the lips and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a faint click. I walked over to the wardrobe, dropping the blanket onto the floor as I went, my bare feet padding on the luxuriously thick carpet. I opened the doors, smiling as they creaked ever so slightly and stared at the vast expanse of clothing that met my eyes. There were at least twenty dresses of all styles and colours hung in the wardrobe and they looked very expensive. It was obvious that many of them had never be worn as the tags still hung from some of the labels, boasting Chanel, Dior and Louis Vuitton and extortionate price tags.

"I can't wear these!" I muttered under my breath.

A low chuckle sounded from the other side of the door. "Of course you can!"

I grinned and picked out a white dress, short and simple, the material flowing and gorgeously soft with a tie around the waist. I placed it delicately over the end of the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of white, lacy French knickers. I slipped them on and walked back over to the dress, noticing as I passed the mirror that I had several scratches littering my back and arms. I had obviously not paid enough attention to my surroundings when I had been running through the forest, I had never injured myself before whilst out on patrol.

I stepped into the dress and pulled it up, closing the zip and fastening the bow at the back. I snapped off the Chanel tag, purposely averting my eyes from the price label. The dress fitted me perfectly, highlighting my curves and revealing my long, slender legs, the white material contrasting attractively against my copper skin. I pulled my fingers through my hair, trying to regain the choppy style that I had adopted before I had phased. I pulled a twig and a few stray leaves from the tangles and continued to rake my fingers through until it looked somewhat decent again. I strode into the massive en suite bathroom and splashed some water onto my face, rubbing my tear stained cheeks and red eyes. I borrowed some of Rosalie's mascara which lay next to a vast collection of beauty products. The presence of these items confused me slightly as Rosalie clearly did not need to use them.

I heard music playing downstairs and realised that Rosalie must have stopped waiting for me outside the door. I checked my appearance for a final time and left the room, my feet leaving the soft carpet and meeting the cold, hardwood floor of the landing and the staircase. The music was played on the piano, a complex but beautiful tune. I walked towards the sound, expecting to find Rosalie standing beside a CD player but my eyes instead fell upon her sitting behind a black, highly polished, grand piano, the melody flowing from her fingers and onto the ivory keys. My jaw dropped and she looked up at me, her pale, stunning face radiant in the soft glow of the lamps, her long hair rippling down her back. Her lips drew into a small smile that sent my heart racing and her fingers performed an elegant dance across the keys, morphing into another tune. This song was simple and steady and the pitch of the notes made the hairs on my arms stand up. Her golden eyes gazed into mine and her lips parted.

And then she sang. Her voice was clear, smooth and heartbreakingly beautiful, reaching the higher notes with ease, softly singing the words. It was an unfamiliar song, yet at the same time I felt as though I had known it for my entire life. The melody flowed freely from her fingertips as she stared into my face, her lips still turned at the corners, smiling as she sang.

My skin tingled with emotion. She sang about the moon, the moon that had always been present in our night time meetings, the moon that guided me towards her, shone upon her pearly skin and illuminated her beauty. Her voice was filled with emotion and my heart felt strangely heavy, as though it could no longer take it, like it was suddenly going to cease to beat. Every sinew in my body was burning with emotion, with love for this gorgeous woman who played this song for me on her piano.

She looked away from me for a moment, her gaze lingering on her fingers. In this moment it became crystal clear to me that this was all real, that it wasn't a dream that I was going to wake up from. Rosalie was mine, she loved me as I loved her. She was perfect, as though we were designed specifically for one another by a higher power. What had I done to deserve this? How could I show my immense gratitude to my fate?

Tears prickled the backs of my eyes and I moved my body which had been motionless, frozen in place up until now, slowly walking towards her as she sang the last few words of the chorus. I was consumed by her beauty, pulled in by the light that radiated from her perfect, white skin. She looked ahead as I sat down beside her on the piano stool, watching her hands with awe as they performed magic on the keys, the notes melting together with graceful elegance. I admired her flawless movements, her dexterity.

She began to sing the second verse, her lips wrapping around each word. My skin barely touched hers as I sat beside her, but every slight brush of her cold skin against mine sent shocks through my body. She leant her head slightly in my direction, touching it against my forehead, singing softly into my ear. My skin goose pimpled and my heart felt heavy with emotion. It felt as though the oxygen had been sucked from the room and I struggled to draw breath. Her luxuriously textured voice sang the chorus again, slightly higher this time until she reached the last line which she sang low and slow. I felt a little pang of despair as her lips closed and she became silent. Her voice had warmed me, set alight to my soul.

She played the last few bars slowly, pouring all of her emotion into the keys, ending on a chord that coursed through my body and rang in the air for what seemed like an eternity. I let my breath out in a silent exhale and her fingers left the keys, ending the note, though it still lingered in my ears and in the air.

I could think of no words to say to her, nothing that could describe the beauty of her music or explain to her how it had made me feel. I could barely discern the emotions for myself. She turned to face me, her golden eyes sparkling with fire and life, and my breath caught in my throat.

She leaned closer to me. She was so close now, I could feel her cool breath tickling like a gentle breeze against my lips. Her sweet scent knocked me momentarily senseless, washing over me and consuming me entirely. Every fibre of my being melted for her, faded into nothingness as I was captured by her alluring scent. Her eyes closed and her lips parted slowly like the gates of heaven, waiting to allow me entrance. I sank into the blackness behind my eyelids and her cold lips that had portrayed so much beauty in her singing, closed against mine, leaving me completely at her mercy.

**I may not be able to post the next chapter for a while as I'm going to be very busy over the next few weeks with starting uni and stuff! But I will try and post as soon as possible. Thank you for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Desire

**It's been a while since I put a disclaimer up so I just thought I'd remind all my readers, in case they had been wondering, that I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I am just using her characters for my own pleasures!**

**I also want to do a shout out for three of my favourite authors and their amazing stories that have got me completely hooked... "Embry's Happy Ending" by Sandy Harris, "Summer Class" by Nyx826 and "Hidden Desire" by Tisatenn2005 (which I am currently the Beta for!)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to your favourites or alerts lists, it means so much to me that you are enjoying this story which I am pouring my heart and soul into. **

Chapter 12- Desire

Rosalie's POV

Leah's lips were warm and soft against mine but her touch was firm and urgent. There would be no more worries tonight, no more words. There would only be the sweet surrender as we gave ourselves to one another completely.

As I moved my lips against hers and my tongue danced in her mouth my body tensed with desire and anticipation. My heart heaved with longing, wanting to burst free from my earthbound chest. Her fingers brushed against my skin, her touch pure and honest, burning with her heat, her desire. I kissed her, passion radiating from my lustful lips. I turned my body on the piano stool so that I was facing her and with incredible speed she grasped my leg that was nearest to her with her hand and lifted it at the same time as she span around so that she had one leg either side of the seat. She positioned me so that I had one leg either side of her and I straddled her, sitting on her lap. I bent down to kiss her as her hands made their way down to my ass and I heard a small, throaty groan escape her lips as she cupped my ass, grinding me against her. My dress was hitched right up to the tops of my thighs, leaving my long legs exposed and my panties very close to being on display.

Having Leah beneath me, the burning heat or her body so close to my centre, gave me a strange surge of confidence. As she grabbed my ass my tongue rubbed against hers and I wound my fingers in her hair, her head now entirely in my control. I pulled her lips closer against mine, deepening the kiss. My other hand slid down her back, over the silken material of the gorgeous white dress that she wore. I would have to thank Alice later for that purchase, Leah looked utterly irresistible.

Her soft lips moulded against mine as I pressed my hand into the small of her back, her body responding to my touch by moving closer against mine. My tongue reached deeper into the sweetness of her mouth, her taste driving me wild with lust. She brushed her hands over my ass, up my back, over my shoulders and arms, the tingling sensation that followed her touch radiating slowly through my body. The warmth spread through me, setting ablaze to everything within, moving slowly to my stomach and then lower towards my centre. Her kiss, her touch, the images that ran wild through my mind, the position of my legs either side of her thighs made the warmth spread until it settled in a dull ache beneath my panties.

The rapid thumping of her heartbeat and her gasping moans were all that I could hear in the violent flurry of colour that rushed behind my eyelids. The heat of her body pressed against me, her sweet scent and taste. It was too much for me to take in. Her breasts were pushed against my body and I longed to kiss and touch them as I had before. I longed for her to be naked on my bed, gloriously beautiful against the satin sheets and mine to devour. I sucked and bit her neck as my mind was overcome by floods of images.

I rolled my head back and groaned as arousal pooled in my underwear. Leah kissed my tingling skin with her hot lips, curling her tongue and lapping gently at the sensitive spot beneath my earlobe. Her tongue swirled little patterns down my neck until she reached my chest where she ran her tongue between my aching breasts. My body rushed with excitement as I gazed into her eyes, her stare so deep and intense that my breath caught in my throat and my stomach tightened. This stare told me everything that I needed to know in mere seconds. As I gazed into her eyes their dark depths seemed to expand into a vast abyss of wonder and knowing, like the gates of heaven. Love penetrated my soul, even more powerful now that it was intertwined with lust, arousal and furious longing.

Her breathing was deep and ragged; her hot, sweet breath tickling against my skin, each exhale sending a shiver through my body. My desire was uncontrollable, like a beast unleashed and I crashed my lips against hers, kissing her furiously in the heat of passion. Every inch of me burned with lust and her body felt hotter against me than it ever had before. It was like holding an open flame but instead of feeling the impulse to pull away, all I wanted to do was get closer.

She responded with equal fervour, her tongue dancing against mine and I noticed that there was no battle for dominance in this kiss. There was no leader, we were equal in every way and our tongues moved in perfect synchronisation. Her lips moved with abandon and her hands raked up and down my body, grasping at every inch in desperation to touch every part of me.

With vampire speed I slid back off her lap and pulled her onto mine, leaping off the piano stool simultaneously and within a second she was against the piano, her back arching over it, her legs around my waist. She gasped in shock at my sudden burst of speed but my lips muffled her exclamation instantly. Her body curved over the piano and she lay on top of the polished wood, breaking her lips away from mine, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. I leant over her and kissed her breasts that were peeping out above the material of her dress which had ridden down a little. She wasn't wearing a bra and a low growl of desire rumbled in my chest. I slid my hands over her thighs and hips, feeling her legs tighten around me as I stroked my palm over her centre. Her small, perfect nipples stood erect on her pert breasts, tempting my tongue and my lips. I sucked one into my mouth and ran my cool tongue against it. She gripped the edge of the piano as she cried out in pleasure. I gazed into her eyes which seemed impossibly darker than before and rolled my tongue over and over as I gently clamped down with my teeth. Her skin was mouth watering, the undertone of subtle spice intertwined with her sweet taste was more prominent than ever.

Her arousal was undeniable, irresistible. The desire coursed through me and I let myself succumb to its power, allowing it to take control of me. There was a different Rosalie at work within me now and I let her lead. All I knew was what I wanted, what I needed and what was inevitably going to happen. I would not cease this desire tonight.

Leah's body left the piano before the thought had crossed my mind, her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly as though she never wanted to let me go. She kissed me furiously, her arms around my neck, her hands in the long waves of my hair as I carried her up the stairs to my bedroom where this would unfold. I pressed Leah against the cold bare wall outside my bedroom door, unable to make it any further without stopping to kiss her with all the passion flowing within my veins. I ground my hips against her centre and she moaned as I sucked her bottom lip. Her sweet skin was soft and lusciously smooth. She gave a soft moan of longing and in an instant I had carried her to my bedroom, slammed the door behind me and lain her on my the soft, satin sheets that adorned my bed.

She did not relinquish her hold around my neck as I lay her down and I settled between her legs, our bodies pressed closely together, the burning heat of her core against mine. The smell of her arousal was sweet like honey, heavy and intense, gorgeous. My mouth pooled with venom once more as my lips devoured her. Her hands were running over and over the material of my dress and I could sense the desperation in her touch. Her fingers grasped the zip at the back and pulled it down so that the material fell from my shoulders. She rolled me off her and pulled my dress off in one, fluid motion so that I lay before her in nothing but my black satin and lace underwear. She groaned a little as her gaze raked up and down my body and she bit her lip seductively. I took advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration, rolling her back onto the bed and removing her dress, her breasts bouncing free from the material.

Her skin was warm and soft, so beautifully human, though I felt relief surge through me when I remembered that she was not as breakable as a normal human. I did not want to have to be careful or cautious. I knelt beside her and she looked up at me, her hair slightly tousled from where I had tangled my fingers in the strands, her breathing still ragged. My fingers brushed against her cheek and she leant against my hand, sighing softly and closing her eyes. I lightly ran my fingers down her throat, feeling her pulse throbbing in her neck as the blood rushed around her body; down to her chest which heaved in anticipation; over her nipples that were hard with arousal and the cool touch of my skin; down her flat, toned stomach until I reached the waistline of her panties. I could not stop my fingers from hesitating. I looked into her eyes, asking for her approval. She bit her lip slightly and nodded once, gasping a little as she did so. I slowly took the material between my thumb and forefinger and pulled it down slowly, over her hips, down her long slender legs until they fell to the floor.

Though I had seen Leah naked before, this was the first time that I had really _seen _her. Before, her face had been her most captivating feature for my gaze, but now her body called to me like a siren and I could not look away. She was so beautiful. Her flawless, smooth, exotic copper skin glowed in the dim light of the lamps combined with the subtle moonlight that flowed in through my window, warm and radiant. Her body was slender with defined, lean muscles sculpting her arms, stomach, and her legs that went on for miles. My gaze slowly moved over every part of her body, drinking in her appearance as tingling shivers of excitement and anticipation moved around under my skin, spreading to the tips of my fingers and toes. Her silky, midnight hair hung loose and tousled, brushing against her high cheekbones. Her red lips hung slightly open as she gasped and I could hear her breathing in my ears, fast, shallow, nervous. Her jaw gave way to the curve of her neck where her pulse beat hard under the skin and I saw her swallow in nervousness. It was hard to describe how perfect she was, every curve, the valley between her collarbone and her shoulders, it was as though she had been sculpted by an artist and my eyes could not get enough. Her full, round breasts moved with her breathing, her nipples hard with arousal and I felt a jolt beneath my panties as I grew even wetter. I moved my eyes downwards, imagining that my lips were following my gaze, to her stomach and the defined lines of muscle that accompanied her slim curves. She was propped up on her forearms, her hands balled lightly into fists by her side, and I could not help but admire even her slender, delicate fingers and her almond shaped fingernails. Her small waist curved outwards to form her feminine hips and I purposely skipped my gaze past the area that I longed for the most, saving it for last. My eyes raked down her long, slender legs that went on for miles and miles of bronze skin until they became her feet which rested delicately on the floor. Biting my lip, I slowly looked up to the part that I knew would completely destroy my relative calm. I would not be able to simply look at her once it had been revealed to my eager eyes, that I was certain. If I had a heartbeat it would have quickened to the pace of a hummingbird as I slowly ran my gaze back up her legs, the venom seemed to rush through my veins at incomprehensible speed. A small triangle of short, dark hair stood above her sweetest part. Her thighs were slightly parted, the scent of her arousal was overwhelming and she was beautiful. More beautiful than I ever could have imagined.

My breath caught sharply in my throat, my hands began to shake and my eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. There was a slight apprehension present in her dark eyes and I held out my hand and smiled reassuringly. She took my hand, her warm fingers intertwining with mine and I kissed them gently. She moved from the edge of the bed and turned so that she was lying in the middle, her head resting on one of the pillows. I slowly followed her, placing my legs either side of hers and leant down to kiss her tenderly.

Was it wrong to be afraid at this moment? Because I was... so afraid. This beautiful goddess lay naked beneath me and all I wanted to do was touch her. But my hands were shaking and I felt as though I could not breathe. This was not the moment for self doubt, but of course it reared its ugly head when self confidence would have fared much better. Leah looked up at me, her eyes full of patience and understanding as I bit my lip, gazing at her beautiful face. She touched my cheek and brushed her hand round to the back of my neck. I kissed her softly and warmth flooded through me again. This was everything I had ever dreamed of, ever wanted. The moment was here and I was not going to shy away. I kissed her with tenderness and passion, each groan that she released against my lips sending a thrill through my body. I gently moved my lips from hers and gazed into her eyes. Her intense stare made my stomach flip and she whispered three small words that told me that there was no need to be afraid.

"I love you."

My icy lips melted against hers and as her warm fingers caressed my skin any fear or doubt was eradicated. Her fingers unhooked the clasp of my bra and she tossed it to the ground, followed by the rest of my underwear. I propped myself up on my arms and she gave a sharp intake of breath as she gazed at my naked body above hers. I softly kissed her, my tongue flicking against her top lip, opening her further so that her sweet tongue could massage against mine. The kiss did not last long, there was more that I wanted now than her mouth, something more called to me and I was powerless to resist. She gave a little whimper as my lips parted from hers but it was quickly transformed into a moan as my lips met her neck, her shoulders, her chest. I sucked at her nipple, groaning at her sweet taste whilst caressing her full breasts with my hand. Her moans were all I needed to encourage me to go further and they were frequent now, soft and quiet as her body rippled with a small shudder of anticipation.

I pressed my lips against her naval, the tip of my tongue darting over it, the scent of her arousal stronger than ever. It made my head spin and my body feel weak yet strangely strong at the same time. My lips were so close now, so close to what I longed for the most. The memory of her gorgeous taste as it lingered on my fingertips swam through my mind and I was momentarily lost in my thoughts, my dreams. I closed my eyes and allowed my instincts to take over, my kiss descending slowly down her stomach until I reached her sweetest part. I inhaled her delicious scent and a shiver ran through my body as my soul was consumed entirely by her. I trailed my kisses along her thighs which parted to allow me entrance.

Her heartbeat was racing, each breath she took accompanied by a quiet moan of longing and she twisted the satin sheets between her fingers, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. Her thighs were soft, smooth and burning with fire and as I feathered light kisses upwards from her knee towards her core the heat only intensified. I slowly opened my eyes, I didn't want to miss a single moment. She lay bare in front of me, entirely exposed, overwhelmingly perfect and beautiful. I looked upwards to meet her gaze and her eyes were trusting, ready. I breathed in her sweet perfume once more and pressed my lips softly against her centre.

Her quiet moan became a gasp as my cold lips touched her burning flesh and I flicked my gaze upwards to see her head roll back and her eyes shut tight in pleasure. I kissed her soft centre over and over, a shudder rolling down her body every time my lips made contact. My tongue was being shy up until then but I parted my lips slightly to allow it to lap eagerly against her folds, the warm juices of her arousal coating my tongue and I groaned at her taste. I placed my tongue at the base of her folds and parted her lips, her heat burning me as I ran my tongue upwards until I reached her hard, sensitive nub. I moved my tongue over it, tracing small circles and she moaned more loudly than ever before, clutching the bed sheets with balled her balled fists. I repeated the action and she bucked her hips to meet my mouth. I took her clit between my lips and sucked and nibbled until her moans were thick and fast.

I lowered my tongue to rest it at her entrance, lapping up her excitement as it pooled deliciously onto my tongue. She was so wet... wet for me. Her body shuddered as I pushed my tongue inside her, the walls of her tight pussy clamping around me as she let out a gasping moan. How could her temperature have possibly increased further? Her warm, wet juices filled my mouth and I swallowed them greedily, entirely consumed by her taste and my need. I curled my tongue around to lap at her entrance, the steady ache in my core throbbing at her taste.

I moved my tongue and lips more eagerly now and the frequency of her moans increased to every breath she took and let out. I slid my arms under her legs until my hands reached her breasts, her legs over my shoulders, her body tilted and propped up to allow me deeper into her core. I could not get enough of her taste, so sweet, so intense, so delicious.

My tongue and lips caressed her clit, licked and sucked at her sweet core.

"Rosalie," she moaned my name over and over and her voice was like music, higher than normal as she writhed in ecstasy.

I grasped her breasts and kneaded them firmly as my touch intensified and she cried out a list of profanities broken by uncontrollable moans. I could taste her coming undone as I made love to her with my tongue, pushing deeper inside her as she melted beneath my cold lips.

"Oh fuck... Rose... yes..." she groaned. I pinched her nipples between my thumb and forefinger simultaneously caressing her breasts as her back arched off the bed and she ground against my lips.

I swirled my tongue inside her as she tensed harder, her moans becoming screams of pleasure, her excitement pooling in my waiting mouth, silky and smooth against my tongue. As her orgasm built her taste intensified and I lapped it up, savouring every delicious lick. I pushed my tongue deeper and curled it around to lap against the walls of her tight, wet pussy and she suddenly yanked her hand from the sheets and knotted it in my hair, pulling hard on my golden locks and making me even more aroused.

"Rosalie!" she moaned my name and gasped, her heartbeat racing as I felt her entire body tense and shudder, her back arching upwards, her core clenching tighter, her juices flowing freely into my mouth, her fingers yanking on my hair. She screamed out in ecstasy as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure rushed through her rigid body, her heartbeat racing. She collapsed back against the bed, her breathing hard and ragged and I rolled my tongue over her folds one last time, making sure that I captured every drop of her excitement before getting up and laying down beside her. She was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes dark and twinkling, her chest rising and falling as her heartbeat gradually began to slow. I traced my fingertips up her body and she shivered under my touch.

I curled up against her, resting my head against the curve of her shoulder and neck and sighed in contentment. I could not stop the smile from spreading across my face, I had pleasured Leah, I had done what I had longed to do since the moment that I met her. I had made love to her.

I trailed little patterns across her stomach and closed my eyes, breathing in her scent until I felt heavy and peaceful. I felt her move next to me and warm lips pressed against mine. I opened my eyes and smiled up at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her expression pleasantly amused.

I frowned. "I'm cuddling you."

"No you're not," she grinned. "Not for long. Now it's your turn."

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long! Lemons aren't my specialty, please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 Venus

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while again! I've been really busy with university and everything so I've not had much time to write. Thank you again for all of your fantastic reviews that make me a very happy bunny :) Big thanks to Sandy Harris, Tisatenn, Nyx, Bluebird, Ravenscircle, RileyCalvin, oOFLAM3SOo, L Blair, MyTwiDreams, MsChanny, TwiDieFan and everyone else! Sorry if I've missed anyone but there's a rather long list gathering now! I honestly can't thank you enough for your encouraging reviews that have kept me going whilst I'm writing this story :)**

Chapter 13- Venus

Leah's POV

The flames of pleasure licked against my skin as Rosalie settled her head into the curve of my neck, sighing slightly. My heartbeat was racing, my head still spinning wildly from what had just happened and it took me a few minutes to gain some composure. Rosalie was very still beside me, almost as though she was asleep, though I knew that would not be the case. She was just lying there, breathing softly as she gazed up into my face, a look of wonder in her eyes. Her golden gaze made my knees feel weak and my heart began dancing in my chest once more.

It was strange, she seemed utterly contented even though I had not satisfied her. With Sam it was always about his pleasure and I assumed that that was normal behaviour. If he pleasured me I always felt obligated to return the favour. It was clear to me now that Rosalie did not think the way that Sam did. All she cared about was that I was happy, that I was satisfied. I smiled at the selflessness of my love and leaned down to kiss her, the cold of her icy lips mingled with the warm taste of my arousal. Though she may not expect it and though I felt in no way obligated to do so, I was going to pleasure Rosalie tonight.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her, a little smile playing on my lips at the sight of her befuddled expression.

"I'm cuddling you," she replied, her voice apprehensive as though she had just been discovered doing something that she didn't know was bad.

"No you're not," I grinned mischievously. "Not for long. Now it's your turn."

For a split second she looked a little taken aback but then her expression turned into one of understanding, followed by one of excitement. Her smile sent a jolt through my heart that made it stutter momentarily before returning to its quickstep. I kissed her gently and my tongue tickled her top lip, willing her lips to open so I could explore the icy depths of her mouth.

Rosalie's touch was not that of a vampire. Her hands were soft and gentle as she teased her fingers over my skin, my body moulding around her as I pressed myself against her. As she brushed her fingertips up and down my back shivers erupted on my skin that was still tingling from the rush of orgasm and my desire was laced with a sudden eagerness, almost a desperation, that overthrew me. Enslaved by its will, I drove my lust forwards, my lips moving slowly against hers in a deep, sensual kiss. There was no denying the erotic way in which she moved beneath my hands, the way her sweet, honey rose breath diffused into the air and filled my soul.

My heart kept up its rapid thrumming as I grasped her full breasts, feeling their weight in my palms. I kneaded them gently and she groaned almost impatiently at my light touch. I pulled back a little to see the glint of unyielding desire in her eyes that told me exactly what she wanted, what she needed, what she longed for. And I knew that she did not desire a gentle touch tonight.

I crashed my lips back against hers, her tongue moving with abandon as it battled with mine, biting and sucking her bottom lip as she let out a groan that made my knees feel weak. I kneaded her breasts more firmly beneath my palms and pinched her hard nipple between my thumb and forefinger, encouraging a moan in response.

She curled her tongue to tickle against my sensitive lips and I could not stop myself from letting out a small groan. Her eyes were alight with fiery passion and they were darker than usual, almost black. There was desire in her eyes, lust, need, love... but not thirst. There was no trace of her inescapable burden within their depths. Either she had learnt extraordinary self control in her many years or being with me really did drive her mind away from even that which stalked her, governed her always. Was it possible that our love was stronger than her most primal instinct? I knew that my love for her was stronger than anything, stronger than gravity, so strong that I was ready to leave everything behind. The lessons that I had learned, the people that I had met, my loyalty to my pack and my love for my family were still there, but if it came to it, I was ready to run away from it all and with a jolt of understanding, I realised that this did not scare me.

I rolled her onto her side and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, kissing her furiously as our bodies pressed together and our nipples teased against one another's. The air was thick with desire, filled with her gorgeous scent and the sound of my heartbeat and our combined moans. My hand twisted in her silky hair and I wrapped my leg around her, bringing the burning ice of her centre closer to my warmth. My head span with vivid colour, unable to focus. I was dripping wet with arousal and I could not continue much longer. I wanted to claim Rosalie, to pleasure her, to make her mine.

I could move quickly when I wanted to, both in wolf form and in human form and within a second I had leapt up from the bed and pulled Rosalie to the edge. I looked up from where I knelt on the floor between her open legs to her face which still held a trace of shock. Taking a vampire by surprise was a hard feat to accomplish and I felt a secret surge of pride and mischief rush through me that was, within seconds, overthrown by something stronger. Rosalie's desperate gasps for air and the way that she clutched the satin sheets of her bed were not the only indicators that told me that she was aroused. Her scent hit me as hard as though I had just run headlong into a brick wall.

It was her beautiful, unique scent intensified, more musky and heavy and irresistibly seductive. I closed my eyes as I drew in a long pull of the perfumed air and groaned as I exhaled, slowly opening my eyes again. Rosalie's tall, slender frame was stretched out on the bed before me, her white skin glistening in the moonlight, her legs open to reveal her core. I gazed at her for a few seconds that felt like an eternity, marvelling at her overwhelming beauty, attempting to process the blur of thoughts that raced through my mind.

I pressed my lips against her thighs, her body trembling slightly with desire. I tried to make everything slow down, to think through what I was doing, but time seemed to be racing as quickly as my heart. I didn't want to hesitate but I was nervous, my hands began to shake as my lips began their slow ascent to the part that I longed for, that I craved to taste and touch and pleasure. Rosalie's small gasps as my burning lips touched her inner thighs drove me forwards. I opened my eyes to gaze at her centre once more, completely bare and utterly beautiful. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against her.

She gasped and moaned as the fiery heat from my lips and tongue melted her ice and I placed my tongue at the base of her folds, parting them gently before running it slowly upwards over the small, hardened mound of her clit. Her juices coated my tongue and suddenly I was unable to think at all. She tasted so amazing, so overwhelmingly perfect, like everything that I found delicious combined into one, sweet, silken taste. My tongue slipped downwards to her entrance and greedily lapped at her excitement. I pressed my hands against her thighs and pushed them further apart, allowing my tongue to enter her. Her burning cold confused my senses as they had done when we had first met, so utterly cold that I felt as though I was on fire. I groaned as her sweet juices spilled out over my eager tongue and her tight walls clamped around me as I explored the taste of her arousal that seemed to intensify as her moans grew louder. I darted my tongue back and forth over her sensitive clit and she gave a harsh moan, her hands grasping the sheets so hard that I heard the material rip.

I moved my tongue rapidly, changing the motions from rubbing back and forth, to swirling in circles to darting over it with the hard tip of my tongue until she was writhing and screaming my name. Her voice was like music, beautiful even when broken by gasps and moans and profanities. Her blonde hair spilled over the sleek material of the sheets and her back arched upwards as I sucked and bit and lapped at every part of her, the movement of my tongue sending her into a blissful oblivion.

I could sense that she was close as her screams of pleasure pierced the heavy air and her body writhed with pleasure. I swirled my tongue over her clit, down her soft folds and into her tight, delicious centre. I curled around and flicked my tongue inside her, moving my thumb upwards to circle her clit. She let out a high pitched moan, her body tensed and ready and I thrust my tongue deeper inside her, swallowing the cascade of her arousal which pooled in my mouth, so sweet, so delicious and I savoured every drop. Her body tensed, her hands balled into fists ripping the sheets further, her back arched thrusting her breasts into the air and she clenched hard around my tongue, moving her centre against my thumb in sexy, pumping motions that made me want to fuck her with my tongue again and again.

She collapsed against the bed, panting hard and I gently rolled my tongue up her folds and kissed her hard mound. She relaxed her body, still gasping and moaning softly and I kissed her gently again before getting to my feet and laying beside her. She pressed her cool body against mine and intertwined our legs, one hand holding mine and the other resting on my waist. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, her chest still heaving as she panted.

My entire body was buzzing, the pleasure from my orgasm still radiating through me. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against hers, feeling her cool breath against my skin. It struck me now that this would be the first time that I would sleep with Rosalie, the first time that I would wake with her in my arms. I smiled with contentment and happiness but was brought back down to earth when I realised that this would not be the case for her.

"What do you do when you don't sleep?" I asked, hoping that my question would not offend her.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was smiling but her beautiful face held an edge of sadness. "I dream," she said very quietly. "About the things that I want... it took me a long time to realise that I was dreaming about you the whole time. Sometimes I read books or write songs but I'll always go to bed, it makes me feel just a little more human."

"You write songs?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"That song..." I spoke slowly, realisation beginning to hit me. "You wrote that song... for me?"

"Yes," she smiled.

It was very quiet for a moment as I remembered the beautiful song which she had played for me. I didn't recognise it, but I never dreamed that was because she had written it. In this moment, wrapped in my arms, she was more beautiful than ever before. She was a Goddess, she was my Venus.

"Would you like me to stay awake with you?" I asked, though my eyelids were beginning to droop even as I spoke.

She let out a small, quiet laugh. "Sleep Leah. I'll still be here, dreaming about you," she whispered and she kissed me softly on the lips.

My heavy eyelids closed and I wrapped my arms around my beautiful love. As I drifted between consciousness and dreams I knew that we would endure and keep on enduring through anything that was thrown at us, anything that threatened us. There was no way that we would ever give in or give up or admit defeat or perish. This love was strong, deep within our souls. It was endless. There was no doubt in my mind that our love would conquer the trials and tribulations that we would too soon have to deal with. I would continue to love Rosalie for as long as I lived and when you could live forever, love becomes eternal. There was no world beyond this love, without our love how could the world keep turning? How could the sun and moon govern the skies? How could birds sing and the trees grow? How could anything endure?


	14. Chapter 14 Hope

**That's it, I have officially fallen in love with Rosalie and Leah :)**

Chapter 14- Hope

Rosalie's POV

I closed my eyes and imagined myself floating off into the realms of dreams, though it was constantly like the long moment before you go to sleep when you are so tired and your eyes are closed, but your mind is still so alive, still buzzing with excitement and energy and you can't shut down. It's always like that for me. I was tired, not in the literal sense, but of having to hide, ashamed in the shadows, fearful about the opinions of others. Leah's pack knew the truth now and I didn't know what that would mean for us. I was afraid for her. She would have to return to La Push soon and as much as I wanted to, I knew that I could not go with her. What good would I do as a vampire walking into werewolf territory? My presence would cause uproar, start a fight, though the difficult thing to accept was that I may have done just that already, simply by falling in love with Leah. I didn't have to walk into La Push and confront the werewolves to start a war... I had done that already. We had caused this. We had put everyone in danger.

But as I looked at Leah lying in my arms, her beautiful face peaceful and calm, her long dark eyelashes hiding her glistening eyes, a few sections of her hair lying across her cheek, the slow beating of her heart and her soft breathing in my ears, I knew that it was worth it all. Our love had the potential to turn the hatred that our families had towards each other into peace. It was like Romeo and Juliet, if their families had put their differences aside they could have had their happily ever after, but of course things could never be that easy. The irony left a bitter taste in my mouth, that love could bring forth such hate.

We would have to run, I was beginning to accept that now. What would I tell my family? How could I leave behind the ones who had loved and cared for me for all these years? But would they still love me after this?

...

Leah began to stir beside me. She had been very still as she slept, though occasionally she would sigh and pull me closer towards her, a small smile turning the corners of her lips. I watched her with anticipation as her eyelids flickered and she stretched her limbs before opening her eyes fully. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I gazed into her eyes that were puffy with sleep, though as she recognised that I was there they lit up as though she had just seen an angel.

"Rosalie?" she said, her voice cracked and groggy.

"Hey beautiful," I smiled, pulling her closer to me and kissing her softly on her full lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "Really well."

We held each other for a few minutes, allowing her to wake up fully. She yawned a few times but gradually she began to look brighter and more alert. The dark circles that had been present beneath her eyes were gone and she looked radiant in the weak glow of the sunlight that shone through the window.

I kissed her and got up from the bed, walking over to the wardrobe. I looked over, realising that she had not followed me. She was sat up, propped against the pillows, her facial expression completely dumbfounded with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly nervous.

"You... you're..." she stammered as she gazed at me. I looked down, realising that I was still naked and the sunshine was glittering from my skin as though I had been encrusted with diamonds. "Beautiful..." she breathed.

I smiled embarrassedly, if I had been human I would have blushed under her gaze. She got up from the bed and walked over to me, extending her hand to touch my skin.

"I've never... seen..." she gasped as her fingers broke through the little rainbows of light that my skin projected. Her eyes were filled with wonder, shimmering as they reflected the light. I had just leant in to kiss her when her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"Hungry?" I laughed as she put her hand on her stomach, looking embarrassed.

"Starving," she admitted.

"There's loads of food downstairs, help yourself. I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll join you okay?"

"Rosalie?" she said my name very quietly as I made to turn away. Her voice was so soft, so gentle, so filled with a silent pleading that told me she didn't want to part, that my heart tugged in my chest. "I love you."

I pulled her towards me, encasing her in my arms and kissed her. Our lips did not move, it was not as passionate as our other kisses but the meaning was still perfectly clear. She broke our kiss, gasping a little from holding her breath and grinned before turning to the wardrobe. I walked through the bathroom door, feeling her gaze upon my naked body as I moved, swinging my hips a little. I heard a low chuckle issue from her throat and smiled to myself as I got into the shower and turned on the steaming water. I showered more out of habit than necessity and it was over quickly. I jumped out, dried myself and put on some clothes, a simple denim skirt and a black top which I knew Leah would like.

I bounded down the stairs as fast as possible and walked into the kitchen.

Leah was standing at the never before used stove in our kitchen, stirring something in a pan. She didn't turn as I entered the room, seeming quite immersed in her cooking and humming a tune in her beautiful voice which was, in itself, a melody that nothing could compare to. The sun was still shining weakly through the window and her gorgeous copper skin glowed in its rays. It seemed ridiculous to me that she thought the flashy diamonds of my skin were beautiful. They were just one of the many weapons that I had in my arsenal, a way to lure in my prey. They were sinister, ugly compared to Leah's earthbound beauty. She seemed to shimmer delicately in the weak light and she was stunning, real... my home.

She was wearing a simple white tank top and red hot pants that she had found in my wardrobe and I felt myself becoming wet beneath my panties as my eyes raked up and down her body, over her legs that went on for miles and miles, wishing that my gaze was the gentle touch of my fingers on her skin. I followed the shapely curve of her slender thighs until the hot pants hid her body. They hugged tight against her ass, the material barely covering her and I wished it did not cover her at all. The tank top clung to her waist slim waist, her long muscular arms exposed. Her short hair did not cover the back of her slender neck and I felt the breath catch in my throat simply from seeing this small patch of exposed, smooth skin.

I walked towards her, quietly even for a vampire, closing my eyes and following her scent and her slow, soft humming, feeling the vibrations in the air. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my palms flat against her toned stomach, kissing the warm skin on the back of her neck and nestling into the curve of her shoulder.

She rested her head against mine.

"What are you making? I asked, unable to distinguish the smell of the food over her floral aroma.

"Eggs, scrambled," she replied in her soft voice as I heard the toast pop out of the toaster next to us. "You guys have a lot of food for people who don't eat. I was spoiled for choice." She laughed quietly.

I watched her as she stirred the lumpy, pale yellow mixture, a very small part of my mind wondering how she could possibly find that appetising, the larger part dominated by my unspoken worries.

"I don't want anything to happen," I whispered, my throat constricting as I voiced the fear that had been cutting into me like a knife.

She turned off the hob and turned to face me, pressing her hips into mine and enclosing me in her warm arms. "Nothing is going to happen," she said reassuringly, though there was a hard edge to her voice which clearly stated that she would not let anything come between us. "No matter what, we'll always be together. Don't worry about anything."

She smiled and touched my cheek with her soft hand. She gently stroked her fingers into my hair and tucked a strand behind my ear before kissing me tenderly. I couldn't help but believe her as she looked at me with her dark eyes, I could see that there was no fear within them.

I watched as she ate breakfast, chatting about harmless things that were far away from the reality that loomed over us, her family, her brother, her friends, her ambitions. I found myself sucked into her life, her beautiful life that I knew was just as full of pain and sadness as mine had been. But she didn't talk about the pain, she was light and carefree and her emotions were infectious. I couldn't stop smiling, even as we did mundane chores like washing the dishes. I took the soapy plate that she handed to me and dried it, feeling something wet come into contact with my face. I flashed my gaze towards her to see that she was grinning mischievously having flicked a soap bubble at me. I got her back by grabbing a handful of the crackling bubbles from the surface of the warm water and patting it on her cheek, giggling playfully. She let out a little shriek of pretend terror and rubbed more bubbles onto my nose as she flashed her teeth at me.

She looked so cute, standing there with the soap suds running down her cheek, her eyes glittering with delight, that I could not stop myself from rushing towards her at vampire speed, my lips devouring hers before a second had passed by. I kissed her hard as she pressed me against the countertop, our arms snaked around each other. She lifted me onto the kitchen worktop, kissing me furiously, her tongue battling mine as her hands ran up my bare thighs and I wrapped my legs around her body. Her hands that were still wet from the dishwater moved into my hair, knotting themselves in the strands and pushing my lips closer into hers. Her irresistible warmth spread through my body, pure, honest and human and my insatiable desire for her body returned.

I moved my hands under her t shirt, somehow resisting the urge to rip it off her, and cupped her breasts as she groaned against my lips. As her breathing became ragged, her heart beating hard in her chest, I jumped down from the counter and blindly steered her towards the kitchen table, pressing her against it and devouring her nipples that stood erect, visible through the thin material as her back arched over the dark wood. I grasped her ass, slipping my hands beneath her hot pants so I could touch her warm, soft flesh. Her moans, the caress of her fingers, the movement of her tongue as our lips tangled together had me wet and aching in my core. It felt like years since I had felt her touch there and I longed for it.

I hitched up her top so her stomach and one breast was exposed to my hungry tongue, kissing, sucking and biting her nipples as she fell back onto the table, moaning as I kissed her navel and down over her tight, red shorts.

My mind was beginning to flood which noise and colour and chaos once more, consumed by need and lust as I hooked my finger around the waistline of her hotpants and began to pull them down, tasting her arousal against my lips.

A buzzing noise came from my pocket, followed by a loud, irritating ringing.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

Leah sat up. "Who is it?"

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from her burning core and kissed her. "Ignore it," I murmured against her soft lips.

"What if it's important?"

She was right but my mind was empty of sense and rationality at that moment. I did not usually get phone calls, not unless it was about something important. What if it was Carlisle or Alice telling me that they were coming home early? "Shit," I cursed again, summoning all the willpower I possessed and pulling away from Leah's kiss as I flipped my cell from my pocket. Leah wrapped her legs around me and placed her hands on my ass.

"Hello," I was unable to hide the irritability from my tone as I answered the call.

"Rosalie?" I slightly tentative voice spoke from the receiver. "It's Bella."

Bella Swan? What the hell did she want? Leah was frowning, clearly she had heard the voice and was curious about why she was ringing too.

"Bella? What's up?" I asked.

"Is Leah with you?" she said slowly, her voice shaking a little. Ripples of fear spread through me like a stone being dropped into water as I realised that Bella knew about us, the word was getting around.

"Yes... I'll hand you over." I gave Leah the phone with shaking hands, unable to look into her eyes.

"Leah?" I heard Bella speak.

"Err... hi," Leah replied, still slightly breathless from our kissing, though her heart was beating with fear now. "Why are you calling?" Her voice was politely curious.

"Listen Leah... I know everything. Jacob told me about you and... Rosalie."

Leah was quiet for a moment. "Oh..." she mumbled.

"Yeah... I... well... the whole pack knows. I'm not even supposed to be ringing you. I just want to help."

"You want to help?" Leah's voice was shocked and I looked up as I heard what Bella had said. Was there hope after all?

"Yeah... Leah, Sam is furious. Jacob said he's never seen him so mad. He wants to meet with you and the rest of the pack."

"Okay..." Leah said tentatively, trying to maintain her calm.

"How did this happen?... I mean... the imprinting?" Bella asked, her voice hesitant as though she was afraid to offend Leah.

"I don't know... but we need help Bella. If Sam is mad then we might have to leave. I need someone who I can trust..."

There was a long pause from the other end of the line as Bella thought through her priorities. "Yes," she finally answered and her voice was steady. "You're like my sister Leah, and there was a time when I thought that of Rosalie as my sister too. I want to help you."

Leah breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Bella. It means so much to us. When does Sam want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, in the woods. Jacob tells me everything so I can keep you updated."

"Thank you so much," Leah said quietly, looking into my eyes and giving me a small smile. I couldn't begin to express how grateful I was towards Bella Swan, the girl who I had once thought was an annoying, unstable, idiotic human. I could see past that now, I could see her kindness, her selflessness, the things that had caused my brother to fall for her.

"I have to go," she whispered quickly. "Good luck." The line went dead and Leah closed the phone slowly, looking up at me, her expression unreadable.

"Well... looks like we have an ally," she said quietly, her face lighting up into a smile.

I grinned back. There was a glimmer of hope for us now, even if it was only faint. To have one person on our side was like a giant weight being lifted off us, if Bella was ready to help us then surely others would be too. In this fight between vampires and werewolves, were there some who were ready for peace, an end to the conflict and the hate? I looked at Leah, her beautiful face warm and glowing, and gently cupped her chin with my hand, kissing her softly. But this didn't seem to be enough for her.

She kissed me back forcefully, so hard that I felt as though all the air had escaped from my lungs, her tongue rubbing against mine in rapid motions. Her comforting warmth became a fiery heat as her legs squeezed tightly around me, my hands snaking into her short, silky hair. I pulled away, gasping for air and locked my eyes onto hers. Her gaze was intense, fierce, lustrous and deep in their dark abyss, her wolf stirred.

**I don't like to ask for reviews, but you know I love them :) so please leave me a message and tell me what you think of the story so far. I welcome any suggestions/requests for future chapters! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 Banished

**I know, it's been way too long! I have been extremely busy with university and work and have barely had time to think let alone write! I hope that you can all forgive me and that this chapter was worth the wait. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I do try to get back to everyone individually to thank you but I have had many problems with internet connection and haven't been able to get online much. So I just want to say thank you so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, added me to favourites or alert lists and simply read my story. You have no idea how much it means to me that my writing is enjoyed and that you all love Leah and Rosalie as much as I have grown to do :) hopefully there won't be such a big gap between chapters next time, enjoy reading and, again, thank you :) **

Chapter 15- Banished

Leah's POV

It is a strange thing, time. It is steady, rhythmic, constant and unyielding, yet it seems to speed up or slow down according to each person. How could it be that time was racing by so quickly for me when for others the minutes could be moving at snail's pace? How strange that at a time when you want to savour every moment, for time to expand and lengthen so that the precious minutes feel like years, time chooses to speed onwards, laughing spitefully as it passes.

I would have given anything to have more time with Rosalie, to not have to face what was inevitable in my future, to hold her safe in my arms for an eternity. But the sun rose rapidly, the hands of the clock raced around and the seconds ticking away became so fast that it was almost a murmur.

I kissed her cold, smooth lips, the tenderness marred by my desperation to touch every part of her, hold her, love her. My arms rested upon the outwards curve of her hips, my hands stroking up and down her back, her body held close to mine, so wrapped up in one another that it was hard to tell where the dark skin ended to meet the light. The kiss was urgent, passionate, accompanied by the gentle moans of longing that our lips could not contain. It felt as though our time was limited and for a strange reason I feared that this would be the last time that I would see her. I knew that it was incredibly unlikely that I would die today, because death would be the only thing that could possibly stop me from being with my love. But this was the end in some respects. This was the end of the secrets, the private meetings in the forest. I had never really appreciated just how easy it had been when this was purely between us, no others involved. Now everything was going to change.

The motion of my lips flowed against hers; her long, slender, pianist's fingers loosely wrapped in my short hair. Her scent was everywhere, beautiful and alluring, begging me not to leave, to stay forever and not have to face the trials of the future. The kiss had been going on for an hour but it felt like mere minutes. I pulled her closer, squeezing her tightly before releasing her from the kiss and my arms.

She looked into my eyes, her golden depths sparkling with sadness and worry. The moisture brimmed in my eyes before I could try to hold it back, though the tears did not spill. Though I was silently breaking apart inside I felt that I needed to stay strong. For myself, for the beautiful woman that stood before me.

"Rosalie," I breathed her name, feeling my throat constrict with emotion. There was more that I wanted to say, endless combinations of words that were desperate to spill from my lips but just her name seemed to hold enough meaning.

She reached out her hand to stroke my cheek, the ice burning my flesh so intensely that I knew I would be able to feel it long after her touch had gone, like an invisible scar.

"Leah," she whispered softly, closing her eyes and leaning forwards to rest her forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you." I pressed my lips against hers, savouring the last moments of her cool embrace, her sweet breath and enticing scent before looking into the intense depths of her golden eyes. The tears welled threateningly in my eyes and all I could do was wrench my gaze from hers and run as fast as I could out of the door which had been standing open for hours. As I flew over the gravel I heard her angelic voice as clearly as though she had been standing next to me. "I love you. Come back to me."

I choked back the hot tears, stripping off my clothes as I ran, stopping to tie them hastily to the string around my ankle. And then, without thought or struggle or pain, I was a wolf and I was running fast. My chest felt strangely empty, as though my heart was floating around somewhere outside my body, left behind me.

I knew the route to the forest but as my paws thundered over the earth that I had tread so many times before, something felt different. The trees seemed darker, the forest wilder, the sounds of the creatures and the wind were haunting, the smell of my pack members frightening. There was no background hum of thoughts that were usually present when I was in wolf form which told me to meet my pack members as a human. I stopped when I knew I was near the small clearing where they waited and pulled on the khaki cut offs and white tank top that were tied around my ankle.

My bare feet sank into the ground, brushed over the crisp leaves that signalled the beginning of Autumn. The trepidation flowed through my veins, I could not deny that I was fearful but the clothes still smelt of her... and it made me stronger.

I emerged into the clearing with my head held high. No matter what, I would not be weakened. I had done nothing wrong and nothing could take away that love that I had for my imprint. My pack was stood in a horseshoe shape, Seth was standing at the edge and his head snapped in my direction as he heard my light footsteps. There were shadows under his eyes that had lost their youthful sparkle and his face was lined with a worry that broke my heart. Had I done this to him? Had I caused this pain? I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around his muscular frame that had grown yet another few inches, but could I trust that he wouldn't push me away after what I had done? I dropped my gaze quickly, unable to look into his eyes any longer. I hoped that one day he would forgive me, understand what I had to do, but he was still so young in my eyes. He was a child, trapped in the body of someone much older, he wasn't ready for the strain and the heartache... not yet.

Next to Seth stood Jacob, the second tallest, who looked anxious. Embry's usually shy, calm exterior had been transformed into a mask, his lips were tightly clamped together and he avoided my gaze. Quil looked undecided, his expression half angry, half confused. Paul and Jared stood side by side opposite Seth, their faces strong and oppressive. And then there was Sam, the tallest of them all, the most powerfully built, his face the angriest, his eyes the coldest. I approached slowly.

No one spoke as I joined the group, my legs trembling as I walked. I did not know what to say, where to look, how to act, but I did not want to stare at my feet, hang my head in shame because there really was no shame within me. I felt no embarrassment, no regret. I let the image of Rosalie's face strengthen me, imagined her whispering encouragement in my ears, holding my hand in her cool palm. I looked up straight into Sam's dark and furious eyes, it was like staring into lightless fire, my eyes began to burn as the black depths swallowed me but I did not look away. The atmosphere was suffocating, the silence banging hard on my ears.

"Leah Clearwater. You have been brought here today for a full trial within the pack," Sam finally spoke, his deep, booming voice echoing in the trees, the ring of his alpha command undeniable. He said my name with bitterness and hate. He had avoided saying it for so long, ever since he had left me, and I had never before heard such hatred in his voice. I felt a prickle of fear that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What exactly have I done to warrant a trial?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't you play coy," he growled. "You know what you have done."

I couldn't help being defiant, I felt distinctly like a teenager disobeying her parent's orders. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Lie!" Paul hissed, his eyes flaring.

"You have brought shame upon your people. You have gone against our laws, our values, our ancestors, our legends! Fucking a vampire!"

I flinched as a fleck of his hot saliva impacted upon my cheek and gritted my teeth to steady myself. "I imprinted upon her Sam," I explained, taking deep breaths to keep my cool. "I didn't choose to do it."

"Typical Leah, has to be the awkward one and try to make things even more difficult for the rest of us," Jared sneered. I bared my teeth at him. It was strange to hear Jared speaking up, he was usually one of the quieter pack members. "First we have to listen to all your shit with Sam, stand here and take it whilst your bitterness rips us apart." He looked at Embry who bowed his head. I had been cruel to Embry, taunted him about his Father and how he could be the half brother of one of the pack members. I felt a cold pang of guilt as he stared at his feet.

"And now you've gone and brought a bloodsucker into this! You're nothing but trouble Leah!" Quil said exasperatedly.

"I didn't mean to cause conflict," I could not hide the pleading that laced my voice. "I was bitter, I was jealous and full of hate. But I'm not like that anymore. I've changed!"

"Sure," Embry muttered, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Not only is what you have done unnatural... disgusting..." Sam spat. "You've brought conflict into our family. You have shamed us! You're an embarrassment and a danger to your pack, your community! You imprinted upon our enemy, a fucking bloodsucker, and you expect us to welcome them with open arms into our family!"

"They don't want to hurt any of us," I shouted at him.

"They are our mortal enemies! We have lived alongside the Cullen's for too long. They have brought this upon us, disturbed our cool waters. They are to blame for what has happened to us! And now one of them wants to be amongst our family, join us. I will not let that happen." He looked around at his pack, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his ragged breathing. "We should kill them!"

"No!" Jacob's voice was deeper than usual and it rang with the alpha command that had only before been apparent in Sam's voice.

Sam snapped his head around to stare at Jacob, his nostrils flared, looking startled by the command. "No?" Sam repeated confrontationally.

"We do not harm an imprint. It is against our laws. The Cullen's have done nothing to harm us, we will not break the treaty," Jacob reasoned.

"Fuck the laws. Fuck the treaty! This disgusting disgrace does not count as an imprint!" he yelled at Jacob.

"So you want to rip apart everything we have built for this?" Seth shouted over the muttering that was running around the pack. They had gradually grown closer together, the gaps between them closing so Seth was dangerously close to Sam's fiery gaze and it took all of my self restraint to stop myself from moving in front of my brother in an effort to protect him.

"Shut the fuck up Seth, you know nothing," Sam spat and Seth hung his head.

"How would you feel if someone told you that loving Emily was wrong?" I exploded with rage and for a second the anger in Sam's face was replaced by fear.

I blinked and his face was again the picture of hatred and bitterness that it had previously been. "This doesn't count as an imprint. This is unnatural. This is wrong!" He shouted the last word and it rang through the trees, repeating over and over.

"You should be happy! Happy that this is all over, the love triangle, the bitterness, the jealousy." My anger was rising as I shrieked the words. I could feel my body shaking, my heart pumping hard, the blood pulsing through me, my skin hot and flushed. I couldn't think straight. The words parted my lips before I could think of the consequences. "Or is that just it Sam? Is that why you're really angry, because you know that I'm not in love with you anymore? Because you enjoyed the fact that I loved you, you enjoyed seeing me in pain?" Venom dripped from my words and they poured from my lips uncontrollably. "Did you like knowing that you had everything whilst I was left with nothing? Did you love that I dreamt about you, that I thought about you constantly, that my heart was shattered because of you? Is your hatred because you're jealous that I am no longer in love with you?"

Sam was quick, his alpha powers made him stronger and faster than the rest of us. My eyes were blurred by hot, angry tears, I couldn't see properly. The next thing I knew a fist had come into contact with my face and I fell to the ground, landing hard as pain shot through me. I held my hand to my cheek and looked up in shock and confusion. I barely had a second to see Sam towering above me, the sun behind him blinding me, before I felt a blow to my stomach.

"Sam!" I heard Jacob bellow as my attacker raised his fist, ready to strike again. Seth ran forwards, his face tear stained and twisted with rage, crying out my name as he flung himself at Sam. Seth was tall and muscular but he was nothing compared to the alpha who knocked him to the ground with a backhand. Seth exploded into a large, sand coloured wolf as he hit the forest floor, his teeth bared. Sam growled through his teeth and Seth's entire body froze. He let out a pitiful whine, unable to move.

"Why would I be jealous of a fucking vampire dyke?" Sam spat at the ground beside me. The words shot through me like hot iron and I leapt up, prepared to bite and claw and savage every part of him, regardless of whether I was in human or wolf form. My fist crashed against his nose and he yelled in pain, striking me again and kicking me to the ground.

"Sam! No!" Jacob shouted louder and again, the alpha command rang in his voice. "We do not harm our own kind or their imprint, regardless of the circumstances."

"It's my pack! My fucking rules!" Sam was inches away from Jacob's face, his fists clenched. "So shut the fuck up Jacob." Jacob's lips snapped together.

Sam turned to me, staring down at me as I crouched on the ground, something warm was running down the side of my face and I squinted up at him through the dazzling sunlight.

"You have disgraced us, shamed us... and all for a fucking bloodsucking dyke. You are banished. Never come back to La Push again. If you do... I'll kill you myself." He spoke in a voice so cold and hard that I felt as though the temperature around me had plummeted. I looked into his eyes one last time, the hate within them penetrating to my core, jumped to my feet and ran.

Seth's whines of distress turned into a howl that ripped through the trees as my feet pounded the earth, taking me back through the forest, away from my home, away from all that I had ever known.


	16. Chapter 16 On The Run

**Wow, it's been way too long since I updated. Same excuse as before, I've been so busy with university- the course I'm studying means that I have to work full time as well as studying so I've had no time to write. I'm really sorry and I hope that the next update will be a little sooner this time :) thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it really does make my day when I read how much you're enjoying it. Hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

Chapter 16- On The Run

Rosalie's POV

After Leah left I took up a rapid pace around the kitchen, unable to settle, my breathing fast and shallow. Vampires had the ability to stay completely motionless for long periods of time, it was natural for us to be still and just while away the long hours that were infinite to us. But now I could not cease the restless energy that pulsed through my body. I had never felt this much panic or worry before, even when my own life was in danger. But her life was more important, more precious, more valuable to me than mine had ever been. She was the one that mattered. I had never experienced selflessness in this way before. I had always been first and foremost a relatively selfish person, wanting things to go my way even as everything spiralled out of control.

Sitting down and simply waiting for news would kill me. I rushed around the house, cleaning every inch of the already spotless surfaces, changing my bed sheets and throwing away the old ones that still betrayed the scent of my love. I hovered the carpets, mopped the floors, scrubbed the disused bathrooms and the immaculate kitchen, polished the ornaments and my piano and sprayed so much perfume that my head began to spin. If my family could still smell Leah's presence then I'd be damned. I arranged some wildflowers in a vase on the kitchen table and they smelled so much like her that it made me ache from a place deep within my body that I had not known existed before.

How much longer could it be before I had her in my arms again? I wished that I could have gone with her but what good would my presence have done? A vampire walking into wolf territory would likely cause uproar rather than help the already dire situation. But what if she was hurt? What if she needed me?

I kept glancing at my phone nervously, waiting it to ring. Leah had lost her phone when her pack member had caused her to phase so I had given her one of the many spare ones that my family owned- keeping up to date with fashion and technology sure caused a lot of waste. Secretly, I hated all of this technology malarkey, communication was just too easy now and I longed for the old fashioned days of romantic letters and love songs instead of emails and texts. Now however, I was glad that Leah could contact me at the press of the button.

I jumped at even the smallest sound, the call of birds miles away, the gentle trickling of the stream in our garden and the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through them seemed magnified even more than usual. Several times I heard a car passing and thought that it was my family returning from their hunting trip though the sound of the engines were not so finely tuned as our cars and they didn't come any closer to the house. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I minutes trickled by so slowly that it was painful. Leah had been gone for an hour but it felt like days. I should have gone with her, at least to the border, done something to ensure her safety. The more I thought about it the more I panicked that I would never see her again, never hold her in my arms, feel her insatiable warmth against my skin, kiss her, touch her...

And just as my flood of regrets had me crippled my phone began to ring.

"Leah?" I spoke, my voice and my hands shaking.

"Rose, it's me," Leah's voice answered, she sounded upset and the noise of the wind and fast footsteps told me that she was running. "We have to leave. I've been banished from La Push, I can't go back and your family can't find out about us."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I responded as she let out a small, cracked sob that ripped my heart in two.

"No... I need to see you. I'll be there in a few minutes." The line went dead.

My family were due to come home at any moment. If Leah was here when they arrived... well if her family reacted that way then why would mine be any different? The wolves were our enemies. They were built to destroy us- how could I trust that my love for one of them would be accepted by vampires? I raced upstairs and dragged my suitcase out from underneath my bed. I threw it onto my bed and grabbed everything that I could lay my hands on in my wardrobe apart from the ridiculous dresses for which Alice was to blame. I crammed them into my suitcase along with some other essentials and my secret stash of money. I heard the door downstairs open and was there in a second. I knew who it was before I had used my eyes. Leah.

She stood before me, her body shaking, her clothes muddy and torn. Her cheek was slightly swollen and there was a cut upon her skin, the blood staining the side of her face. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my shoulder and clung to me desperately.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice high with relief and worry.

"Sam... he... he hit me. I can't go back. He said he'd kill me," she stammered through her tears.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to my bathroom, sat her on the side of the bath and cleaned her face with cotton wool and warm water. She winced as I dabbed the cut on her cheek and hairline. The bruising wasn't bad and the cuts were beginning to heal- I had heard that the wolves healed fast but I still wanted to rip the bastard who did this to my love into shreds.

"Tell me what happened," I spoke soothingly as I gently took off her clothes and redressed her in a clean pair of jeans and a vest top.

"Sam... he was mad, he said I'd brought shame upon the pack, that what we are is unnatural and wrong. He called me a... dyke," she swallowed hard after she had said the word, as if it caused her physical pain to utter it. "Jacob and Seth stood up for me but they were powerless against him. He punched me... kicked me... and he told me to leave. He said he'd kill me if I ever came back." She let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her hot tears fall upon my shoulder.

"It's okay," I soothed her. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you. We'll run away from all of this, we'll start over, we'll have a new life. I've packed some stuff to keep us going... we can leave now before my family comes back."

There was a long silence as Leah thought about my proposal and then she nodded. I grasped her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. I ran to my room to get the suitcase and carried it down the stairs, hastily cramming some food from the fridge and cupboards into the free space. I grabbed my keys from the counter and ran to the garage. My flashy red sports car shone temptingly as the light hit it and I felt a pang of guilt and sadness as I threw the suitcase into the more modest black Mercedes and drove it out of the garage. Leah had followed me down the stairs and was stood at the front door. Seeing me, she closed it behind her and got into the passenger seat.

I didn't look back as I rammed my foot onto the gas pedal and sped away from my home. Leah was very quiet beside me and she was biting her lip nervously. I reached over and held her hand that was clenched beside her. "It's going to be okay," I reassured her. She gave a weak smile and nodded in response.

As we reached the freeway I thought of my family returning home. I hadn't even left them a note. I was too cowardly to even say goodbye. Edward had left us with barely a backwards glance and now I was about to do the same thing. Though my family was held together by foundations of love, it was love that was tearing us apart. They would know that a wolf had been in the house, there was no avoiding it, but would they be able to put two and two together? Would they be able to find us, wherever it was that we were going?

Neither of us had spoken even though we had been driving for two hours. The silence was exquisite. Though Leah and I were running away and uprooting our lives we were simply running from those who set out to destroy us. Though we were unlikely to ever see our families again we were starting a new life, a life all of our own. Unthreatened, unstoppable. A faint trace of a smile turned up one corner of my mouth as I looked over at Leah on the seat next to me. Her head was turned towards mine, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and slow as sleep overcame her, though she still grasped my hand in hers.

I drove for another five hours, not really caring where I was going as long as it was far away from Forks. The sun was not out so I stopped to get gas and drove on until it was dark. Only a faint increase in the rate of her breathing and beating heart told me that Leah was now awake. I looked over to see that her eyes were open and she was staring at the road ahead. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"Are you okay?" I asked the mundane question for which I knew the answer. Of course she wasn't okay, who would be after what had happened? The cuts and bruises on her face were almost healed but I knew that inside she had been torn apart.

Her gaze met mine and she smiled bravely. "Yeah," she said in a small voice. "Starving though."

I smirked playfully at her and put my foot down on the gas. We were fast approaching a small city, I could see the many millions of lights illuminating the tall buildings in the distance. I pulled up outside a hotel on the outskirts. It didn't look like The Four Seasons but it wasn't shabby or cheap so I cut the engine and helped Leah out of the car. I dragged the suitcase out of the boot and we walked towards the lobby. I felt her warm hand grasp around mine as we walked and I smiled to myself.

A slightly overweight and balding man sat behind the desk, obviously doing something that wasn't in his job description on the internet. When he heard the door open he sat up slightly but when he saw our faces his posture was suddenly bolt upright and alert.

"May I help you ladies?" he spoke, his voice quavering and higher pitched than it should have been.

"Do you have a room?" I asked, smirking a little at Leah who stood, smiling, beside me.

"Err... yes..." he fumbled around on the computer, clicking madly on the mouse with a shaking hand. "Two double rooms? Or a twin room?"

"Just one double room," Leah replied in a sweet voice.

He looked up at us again, his eyes flickering towards our entwined hands and he cleared his throat loudly. I could hear his heartbeat thumping rapidly in his chest as he handed me a key.

"Thank you," I flashed him a dazzling smile and we both turned towards the elevator, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression behind us. As the elevator door closed we both started giggling. I had expected to wait longer before I saw Leah smile again. Seeing her beautiful face alight with laughter was so amazing that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. As my cold lips touched her burning skin a shock of electricity shot through both of us and she responded with equal force. My actions seemed to be racing ahead of my mind as before I had time to think I had pressed her against the metal bar on the back wall of the elevator, kissing her hard with my hands running up her thighs and resting over her ass. She moved her hands under my shirt and moaned a little into my mouth as I squeezed her ass and bit her bottom lip.

A bell sounded and the doors opened as we reached the fifth floor. I sprang away from Leah but not before I had heard a slight gasp from behind me. Turning around, I saw a middle aged couple with equal looks of horror upon their faces. I grasped Leah's hand and we ran out of the elevator, uncontrollable laughter bursting once more from our lips as we passed the shocked couple and ran down the corridor to our room.

**Thought this chapter was a little too morose so I wanted to add a bit of fun at the end :) I promise a lemon in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 Beauty

**Isn't it funny how inspiration suddenly strikes you out of nowhere? I'm so sorry about the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) your reviews always make my day so thank you so much to everyone who leaves me such lovely feedback.**

Chapter 17- Beauty

"_Sometimes there's so much beauty in the world, I feel like I can't take it. And my heart is just going to cave in." _– American Beauty.

Leah's POV

Rosalie's magical chimes of laughter echoed down the hallway, intertwining with mine as we reached the door to our room. She jabbed the key into the lock and the click of the mechanism as it opened filled me with excitement. I could still taste her kiss upon my lips and I was desperate for more. She strode into the room and turned the lights onto a dim setting as I shut the door behind us. I had not stayed in a proper hotel before, just shabby little B&Bs that we had passed on the occasional road trips my family and I took. It was pleasant, clean and angular, the furniture mass produced pine and the pictures upon the walls hazy prints of nothing that was immediately discernable. The bed was large with crisp white sheets that still portrayed the creases where it had been folded. My eyes merely skimmed over the aesthetics of the room. Rosalie stood next to the bed and her beauty was such that everything else seemed insignificant and indistinct to me.

Though everything that I had grown up to know and to cherish, my family, my tribe, my entire life, was forsaken to me, all I could see was her beauty, her radiance. We had been laughing but suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. All I felt was desire, to have her, to hold her. Her face looked different, it was sad somehow and I had to remember that she had just left her family too, that she of all people knew exactly what I was going through. But what was the point in being unhappy when we had each other? What more did we need? She was my imprint, my soul. Every time I gazed into the depths of her golden eyes I remembered the moment that I found her, when my world turned upside down and the right way up all in the same moment; when my empty, bitter existence was suddenly given meaning and hope.

The amber glow of the street lights outside the window bathed the room in artificial light, but the way that it shone from Rosalie's golden hair and pale skin made it seem like it was the most beautiful sunshine. It illuminated her curves, cast shadows upon her face that somehow only highlighted her beauty. Her slender curves called to me, my hands longed to tangle themselves in her luscious hair. The sound of the traffic on the road below was drowned into the distance as my usually keen ears suddenly seemed fuzzy and the only thing I could hear was Rosalie's steady breathing. Her eyes pierced through me and my breath caught in my chest as I was drawn towards her beauty. The woman who had taught me what love really was.

It was as though someone had sucked the oxygen out of the room. A shudder rippled through my body and I was in front of her in a few quick steps. The firm, familiar touch of her hands as they wrapped around me filled me with longing. She was so close that her cool, sweet breath tickled against my eager lips. So close that I could feel her smile. My heart stuttered for a moment, seeking rhythm within her silence, and then began pounding strong enough for both of us. And then she pressed her ice cold lips against mine once more.

The jolt that ran through my body should have become familiar and expected to me by now but the intensity still caught me off guard. My body reacted to her in ways unexplainable, every fibre of my being pulsating as it expanded and filled with tremendous emotion; love, lust and need so fierce that an ordinary human being wouldn't be able to stand it; emotions so powerful that they could only exist within the realms of the supernatural. For the first time I was thankful that I was not an ordinary girl, though I had sacrificed much I felt that this was my reward, this amazing ability to feel a love so strong. To me, that was worth anything. My head span and lights burst inside my eyelids as we kissed, fiercely, intensely.

But with Rosalie I could never have enough. Once I had tasted her I needed more. I had not paid much attention to the clothes that she had dressed me in earlier that day but suddenly they felt as though they were constricting me, weighing me down as though they were made from heavy armour rather than light fabric and I longed to be free of them, to be closer to Rosalie, to press against her skin.

I moved my hands slowly up and down her back as she kissed me passionately, one arm wrapped tightly around my slim waist, one reaching up to stroke through my hair, smoothing out the tangles that had been inflicted by running through the forest. Her touch made my skin tingle with longing and made my eager hands desperate to roam further over her temptingly gorgeous body. Her tongue rolled over mine, our lips moving together, her taste and scent enticing me. I gently tickled my fingertips over the small strip of skin between her jeans and her shirt, savouring its smooth perfection before tracing around to her stomach, feeling her muscles tighten beneath my fingers. I stroked upwards and brushed my hands over her breasts, her hard nipples making me ache. She let out a little gasp and broke the kiss, gazing at me with a fierce intensity that made me tighten with arousal.

She bit her lip and exhaled, her cool sweet breath tickling against my lips. I did not break her gaze as I grasped her shirt and slowly lifted it up, brushing her ice cold skin as I did so, until her breasts were revealed to me. I stroked over her perfect, full breasts with gentle fingertips as I stared into her eyes that sparked with desire. My lips ached to touch her sweet skin and I fluttered gentle kisses over her breasts, circling her nipples that hardened with desire. She bit her lip again and her breathing became faster, her chest rising and falling beneath my lips, the smell of her arousal intoxicating. I rolled my tongue over her nipple and sucked it gently into my mouth, one hand caressing her other breast, my other hand sweeping up and down her back, gently grazing my fingernails against her skin, gradually sinking lower until I could cup my hand over her perfect ass.

I sucked her nipple harder and flicked my tongue against it, causing her to throw back her head and moan as she grasped my hair tightly in her hands. My lips and tongue became hungrier, my hands straying out of my control. I grasped her nipple between my teeth and bit down, inviting more moans from Rosalie's luscious lips. My hand strayed to the top of her jeans and began to undo the buttons, her scent overpowering me, driving me forwards. I gazed up into her golden eyes as I slid my hand beneath her jeans, cupping her mound. I could feel the silken juices of her desire against my fingers as it seeped through the thin lace of her panties. She groaned I gently pressed my hand against her mound and rubbed in slow, small circles and pulled me up by my hair so that she could crash her lips against mine. Her tongue reached out to meet mine and they danced together, the lust radiating from our lips, our kiss punctuated by her small moans of pleasure.

I wrapped my arm more tightly around her, pulling her body closer towards me and she tugged at the white vest top I was wearing, revealing my stomach and the curve of my aching breasts before pressing her skin against mine. I let out a little gasp as her cool skin connected with mine and kissed her more fiercely, withdrawing my hand and slipping it beneath her underwear. Her soft, bare folds were wet with her lust and I slid my fingers up and down them, her cool juices coating my fingertips, inviting me to enter her. I slowly slid my finger inside her centre, feeling her muscles clench tightly around me as I curled it around to stroke her smooth, silken walls. She let out small moans of pleasure and sank her head into the curve of my shoulder as she gave herself to me, her body now in my control, gently kissing my warm skin with her icy lips.

I pressed against her clit with the palm of my hand, the rubbing movements caused by the motion of my fingers heightening her pleasure as she brushed her fingers up and down my back, gently at first but gaining in strength as her orgasm approached. My erect nipples brushed against hers as I made swirling patterns against her g spot with my fingers and she came undone into my hands, unable to control the ripples of pleasure that ran beneath her skin. She kissed me slowly and let out a gentle moan that tickled against my lips.

"I love you," she whispered and then I felt her hands move around to the buttons of my jeans, her long slender fingers deftly undoing them, pulling them down as she began to kiss down my body. I gasped as I felt her cold lips running down the flat planes of my stomach, over my naval until she reached my panties which she grasped in her teeth and pulled down over my thighs. I had never seen anything so sexy in my life and as she flicked her gaze up to mine, her eyes a rich topaz colour, I saw the sparkle of lust within them that drove my body wild. My heart began beating harder than ever, my entire being seeming to vibrate with energy and electricity. She did not break my gaze but parted her full, red lips and pressed her tongue against my folds, lapping slowly from my core to my clit. I closed my eyes and groaned as she sucked my clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue over it repeatedly, setting every cell within my body on fire. Pleasure flooded over me, wild and unstoppable, driven through me by my racing heart and the precision of her tongue on my most sensitive part.

A deep groan escaped my throat and she licked all the way back up my body, between my breasts, until she was face to face with me again, a look on her face so filled with pleasure and mischief. I crashed my lips to hers, unable to stop myself and pushed her backwards onto the bed, straddling her between my thighs. She looked up at me and the look of utter love and lust in her eyes made me feel beautiful. I bent down and kissed her firmly, our tongues moving over one another in a wild dance. Her hands moved over my skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake and I parted her legs with my hand, sliding my thigh in between hers. I was acting on instinct, my body was telling me what to do, my inner wolf beginning to stir and drive me forwards as she had done on the night that I had met Rosalie. She had not lead me wrong before and I did not even contemplate ignoring her guidance. Rosalie tilted her leg upwards so that it pressed against my core, the pressure of her cool, smooth skin making me gasp. I rocked my hips forwards and backwards, my thigh gently rubbing against her core and she moved simultaneously. The kiss grew more intense, punctured only by the gasps of pleasure that we could not contain. Despite Rosalie's cold body beneath me everything became hotter, my skin felt as though it was burning, my mind and heart racing and I closed my eyes, seeing the fireworks burst behind my eyelids. Rosalie grasped my lips hard between her teeth and a high pitched moan of intense pleasure escaped her body. I could feel her silken juices against my thigh and knew that she was close. I broke the kiss, gasping and moaning as the pleasure rushed through my body once more, burying my head into her shoulder as I rocked my hips just a few more times and her body shuddered beneath mine.

I collapsed on top of her, savouring the sensation of her coolness against my burning skin and she wrapped her arms around me. We simply lay there for a few minutes, allowing the tingling pleasure to run its course through our bodies. I rolled off her and we lay on our sides facing each other. Her skin seemed to glow, she looked more radiant and beautiful than ever. Even in this mundane hotel room, its cream coloured walls and beige furniture so plain and mass produced, our love had created magic.

I spoke softly. "Do you know how lucky we are to have found each other?"


	18. Chapter 18 Open Your Eyes

**Wow, I can't believe it's nearly been a year since I updated! I don't know where the time has gone. I still receive emails regularly saying that more readers are reading this story and putting it in their favourites, which is so amazing. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and enjoyed this story. Believe me, it's far from over. Please keep reading and reviewing, it means the world to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 18- Open Your Eyes

Rosalie's POV

"Open your eyes..."

I giggled quietly to myself and lay my lips upon her cheek for just a second.

"Leah... open your eyes," I whispered, stroking back a strand of hair that lay across her face and planting another kiss in its place. I had held her close all night as she slept soundly, lying next to her as my mind dreamt a lucid dream. But now I had grown impatient, restless. Leah did not stir, her breathing was still deep, steady and peaceful and I debated whether or not it would be cruel to wake her. Her beauty was astounding, even in the cold, dim light of early morning that peeked through the gap in the curtains. I would never tire of lying with her at night and watching her wake in the morning, eagerly anticipating the moment when her gorgeous dark brown eyes would gaze into mine once more. Throughout my life as a vampire I had always been troubled by sleep, it seemed mysterious and confusing, for in your human life you never remember being asleep or actively deciding to fall asleep. Your body just takes over and decides for you. When you feel no tiredness, sleep is far away from your thoughts. I did not remember being tired, or lying down and letting dreams take hold. Nor had I, as my brother had done, ever made a habit of watching humans as they slept. It seemed like something too private, too personal to witness. But with Leah it didn't seem like such a mystery anymore. It was as though our dreams became one as our hearts had done and I found myself able to lie with her peacefully, relax and let go.

"Leah," I spoke her beautiful name and a smile instantly followed. Was it possible to say her name without smiling? "I love you." I kissed her neck gently, then her shoulder, then her collarbone. I stroked my fingers down her smooth, bare skin and she gently stirred beneath my touch.

She let out a small sigh, but her eyes did not open. I suddenly felt mischievous and as I gazed at her naked form lying next to me, I felt my stomach clench and a warmth spread through my body. I grinned to myself. I kissed her forehead, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating smell of her hair. Her skin was so warm, so exotic and delicious. The taste upon my lips made me ache in my core, a wrenching ache so deep that it felt as though it was coming from my soul. I ached for her touch, but even more I desired to touch her, to explore her body. My lips were travellers, hungry for adventure and seeking paradise. They roamed over her long, slender body, into the valley between her shoulder and collarbone, over the peaks that were her breasts and down the planes of her flat, toned stomach. They savoured every step, stopping to admire every beautiful part of her that they could reach, their excitement building as they knew that their paradise was near.

I stopped when I reached her navel and circled it with my tongue, deftly moving myself so that I knelt between her legs. Her luscious scent was overwhelming, almost causing me to lose focus. It was sweet like honey, tempting me, drawing me in. I brushed the tips of my fingers down her body, her nipples hardening under my cool touch, slowly stroking downwards until they reached her thighs.

Leah stirred again, stretching her long, slender fingers and moving her head to the other side. She let out another sigh and scrunched her eyes. I placed my hands over her ass and squeezed gently, a small groan of longing erupting uncontrollably from my chest. My tongue trailed down from her navel, slowly and teasingly, my body shuddering in anticipation. I closed my eyes and breathed in her beautiful, unique scent that drove me wild before looking up into her face, my lips still pressed to her skin.

Leah opened her eyes slowly and looked down at me, my cold heart melting instantly as she fixed me with her dark, chocolate brown eyes. "Rose..." she murmured.

I held her gaze, unblinking and allowed my lips to roam further downwards until they finally pressed against her sweet core. Leah's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, as though she was unsure whether she was still dreaming; though as my tongue ventured out from between my parted lips, hungry and eager, and lapped her soft, smooth and delicious centre, her mouth opened and she moaned in surprise.

Her hot juices poured onto my tongue and I lapped them greedily, my lips revelling in their rediscovered paradise, savouring the taste of her intoxicating arousal. My tongue delved inside her, my need uncontrollable. I closed my eyes, stars shooting beneath my eyelids, electricity rippling throughout my body. The ache within my core throbbed harder and I groaned deeply, knowing that I was as wet for her as she was for me.

I flicked my tongue against her sensitive clit and she gasped and let out a high pitched moan, her body jolting in pleasure. Her hands grasped the sheets, gripping hard as I pleasured her with my tongue. I squeezed her perfect ass harder and lifted her so that her hips were at an angle, allowing my tongue to penetrate deeper into her core. I lapped against her entrance and then pressed it firmly inside her, curling it so that it could reach her wall, her hot juices flowing into my open mouth. There was a ripping noise as her clenched hands tore through the sheets, though it was barely audible over the moan that she released from her parted lips.

I knew that she was close, I withdrew my tongue and ventured upwards to her hard clit, flicking my tongue over it again and again at lightning speed.

"Fuck... oh... oh... my... god..." she screamed, her entire body becoming rigid as orgasm rushed through her. She collapsed, gasping for air and I looked up at her. Her short, choppy hair was untamed and dishevelled, her eyes were black and wild, her breathing rushed and erratic.

I kissed her inner thigh, still gazing deeply into her eyes and smiled cheekily. I propped myself up and lay on top of her, rested my forehead upon hers and kissed her full, soft lips. "Good morning," I grinned.

"Yeah... umm... good morning..." Leah panted, her chest still rising and falling heavily, the perplexed look still etched upon her face. I'd obviously caught her completely off guard and I giggled at how cute she looked with her shocked expression and unfocussed eyes. I kissed her again and her lips moved against mine in a slow, sensual dance. When she reopened her eyes she seemed to be more aware of her surroundings, focussing on my face and the hotel room. She grinned back at me, flashing her dazzling white teeth, and suddenly I was on my back with her on top of me. She had moved so quickly, almost as quickly as I could have done, obviously intending to catch me off guard as I had done to her. I let out a little squeal and wriggled as she pinned down my hands, her skin searing against mine, and gazed up at her exquisite features.

"And what do you think gives you the right to wake up a sleeping woman in that way, Rosalie Cullen?" she said seriously, though her seductive tone and the way that the corner of her lips twitched gave away her game.

I pouted my lips and creased my eyebrows into an innocent frown. "In what way?" I enquired playfully.

"You know perfectly well what way," she growled, squeezing my body between her thighs. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

I shook my head, biting the corners of my mouth in a vain attempt to stop myself from smiling.

Fire flashed in her eyes, the shadow of her wolf stirred within them and she gripped my wrists harder. Lowering her face so that she was barely an inch from mine, never breaking eye contact, she whispered. "Very."

Her breath tickled against my lips and I reached up to kiss her, but yet again she moved more quickly than I had anticipated and the next thing I knew her teeth were at my neck. She bit down and a throaty growl issued from her lips. I cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her touch was rough and animal, her desire raw and impatient. She lapped and bit at my nipples, which immediately grew harder at her bidding. Her nails raked down my back in a way that would be too rough for a human, though for me it merely drove my lust into a frenzy.

I shut my eyes and succumbed to her touch, allowing her to take me to the paradise that only she could bring. Lights flashed, my head span, my moans of pleasure spilled out uncontrollably, the sound filling my ears in an oddly muffled way, my mind was blissfully blank, I couldn't have remembered my own name at that point. Orgasm crashed through me like waves crashing onto the shore.

We lay together on the torn sheets, our bodies entwined, our lips barely an inch from each other. I could feel her warm, sweet breath lightly brushing against my lips as her chest rose and fell; hear her heartbeat that was still racing. I could have lain there with her forever and for a few blissful moments I could not think of any reason why we couldn't have done so. Then reality seemed to rush back to me, just a trickle of memories at first, but which turned into a torrent of images and words. Banished... Unwelcome... Unaccepted.

I sighed heavily. Everything had changed. It had been hard for me to remember the real reason why we were staying in a hotel room miles away from home and living out of a suitcase, especially when my mind was so fuzzy and full of happiness and satisfaction. We had to keep moving, to put as many miles in between us and Forks as possible. We could not risk being found or followed.

Leah was very still beside me and I could feel that her mind was whirring with thoughts just as mine was. "We have to leave, don't we?" she said very quietly.

I kissed her on the forehead and rose from the bed, standing up and reaching for the curtain. I drew it back, expecting to be greeted by the usual grey clouds and drizzly rain that I was so used to. The bright, golden sunlight streamed through the window, the happy golden rays hitting my body and reflecting a thousand diamond rainbows around the room. That was another problem about travelling further south. In Forks we were usually always safe from the sunlight due to the near constant cloud cover but here we didn't have the same protection.

I immediately pulled the curtain back again so forcefully that it almost ripped off the rail. I turned to face Leah, so embarrassed about what had just happened that if I had been human I would have blushed. She was smiling up at me in an understanding sort of way and grabbed my hand as I looked down at my feet.

"You are beautiful, Rosalie," she said softly. "Please don't be embarrassed about who you are." She knelt upon the bed and placed a loving, tender kiss upon my lips. I let myself sink into the kiss, my body relaxing immediately, my mind blissfully blank. We kissed like we invented it and it seemed to go on for days. Her soft, sweet lips caressed mine, our tongues danced together slowly and sensually. The kiss deepened and I felt my desire for her peak once more. She gently pulled me on top of her so that I straddled her thighs and deepened the kiss. Her lips left mine and pressed softly against my neck as she let out a satisfied sigh, but the mood was broken when Leah's stomach suddenly growled with hunger.

"I guess we've still got time to get room service," I grinned.


End file.
